


Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions

by Wayne_Hendrix



Series: Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions and Side Stories [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Akane is a cute cinnamon bun, Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Card Games, F/F, F/M, Haruka is a Tsundere, Legacy Characters, Making fun of Yu-Gi-Oh! Tropes, References to past Yu-Gi-Oh! Series and characters, Sorta Slice of life, Takes place before the actual events of Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V, Yuji is a dork, aged up past yu-gi-oh characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 60,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayne_Hendrix/pseuds/Wayne_Hendrix
Summary: Yuji is a duelist at Spring Star striving to learn all of the Summoning Methods, along with his best friend Shinon, his girlfriend Akane, Rie, and his rival Haruka. While that's happening: the Akaba Family is trying to awaken an ancient evil to destroy the planet. With their knowledge and skills: Yuji and his friends take it upon themselves to stop the Akaba Family. AU, OCs





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> As a reminder; that this story is set in an alternate universe and timeline different from the canonical Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V timeline. This means Yuya Sakaki or Yuzu Hiiragi will not be in this story, unfortunately, but don't fret there will be references to previous Yu-Gi-Oh! series. Meet Yuji Ishino, a 16-year-old duelist from Den City who goes to Spring Star Duel School, he uses an Odd-Eyes deck yet, so far he isn't that good to start. Yuji's best friend is named Shinon Aikyo, a pretty hotheaded yet clumsy 15-year-old duelist, who uses a Ritual Beast deck that she inherited from a pro duelist named Shioko Waki (who is Shinon's childhood friend). More on those characters later, here is the prologue of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions.

_(Side Note: This Disclaimer was made prior to the September 2018 Yu-Gi-Oh! Banlist)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Yu-Gi-Oh!, or Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V. If I did, Arc-V would have had a better ending than it actually had, and Elemental HERO Stratos would be unbanned by now (he's never coming back), but I don't sadly. All rights go to Kazuki Takahashi._

NOTE: There will be original decks and original cards.

* * *

_Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Prologue_

**The setting is the Annual Den City Duelist Tournament, where we see Zarc, the #13th ranked duelist in the city, in the final moments of this championship duel versus Ray Akaba, the defending champion.**

** _Life Points:_ **

** _Zarc: 1500_ **

** _Ray Akaba: 3000_ **

_"It's my turn, I draw!"_ Zarc boldly states as he tries to think of a way to perform a comeback. _"This is it, this is Zarc's last chance! If this card doesn't help him, it could be game over for the entertainment specialist."_ The Announcer claims while doing play by play commentary for Zarc and Ray's duel.

_"What are you going to do Zarc?"_ Ray cockily says while looking at her duel disk as she waits for Zarc to end his turn. _"Don't worry Ray, the entertainment has already started!"_ Zarc proudly proclaims as he prepares to pull off a miraculous comeback. _"I Normal Summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker in attack position." He says as he summons his main play starter, Skullcrobat __"With the effect of Joker, I get to add a 'Performapal', 'Odd-Eyes', or 'Magician' monster from my deck to my hand." Zarc adds as he searches for a card to put in his hand. He eventually finds what he was looking for: __"I add Performapal Trump Witch to my hand," _Zarc says while looking at hand and field as he plans out what next for him to do.

"Hmm, I have Performapal Seal Eel and Performapal Momoncarpet in my Pendulum Scales," Zarc says while in thought as he thinks of a strategy. "I have Trump Witch, King Bear, Handsome Liger, Double Summon and Sellshell Crab in my hand." Zarc. starts to scratch his head while continuing to think of a strategy"Bubble Barrier is active on my field." "Oh, that's right, I haven't Pendulum Summoned this turn" Zarc suddenly realizes he hasn't Pendulum Summoned yet during this turn.

"_What's taking so long Zarc?" Ray asks Zarc what's taking so long since she wants to end this duel. __"Have you thought about giving up?" _Ray tells Zarc while being visibly irritated at Zarc taking too much time during his turn."_By using the pendulum scales bestowed upon me by the ancient power, I Pendulum Summon!" _Zarc chants to his duel disk.

**Seemingly at will, a blue light appears over Zarc's field, his duel disk starts to glow with the letters 'Pendulum' in-between Performapal Momoncarpet and Performapal Seal Eel.**

"_First up to the stage: a truly marvelous swordsman, who takes the hearts of everyone he sees! I Summon Performapal Handsome Liger in attack mode. _(Level 4/ATK: 1800/DEF: 400)

"_Next up: This crab will do anything to sell its performance! Perfromapal Sellshell Crab in Defence. _(Level 5/ATK: 500/DEF: 2500)"

"_Finally: I bring out the H.B.I.C (Head Bear In Charge). The only bear from a royal Bloodline! Performapal King Bear in attack mode. _(Level 6/ATK: 2200/DEF: 1000)" Zarc says this after catching his breath after saying all of those summonings after Pendulum Summoning his monsters.

"_Performapal King Bear cannot be destroyed by Spells/Traps._"

"_I activate Performapal Sellshell Crab's effect, King Bear gains 1200 ATK since I control 4 'Performapal' monsters. _(King Bear: ATK: 2200 - 3400)" Zarc explains while reading the card effect as Performapal King Bear increases his ATK Power by 1200 because of Performapal Sellshell Crab.

"Plus Ray has a couple of tough monsters on her side of the field, luckily they don't have any effects since their Normal Monsters," Zarc thinks while planning his next move. On Ray's field, She's got 3 "Naturium" Monsters, each with 2400 ATK. But the challenging part of Ray's deck is not the monsters, it's her "En" Spells and Traps that basically protect her "Naturium" monsters from destruction, and her damage is halved." Zarc suddenly plays a Spell Card from his hand.

"_Now I activate Double Summon!" __"This card lets me Normal Summon again, and I will summon Performapal Trump Witch" _Zarc Normal Summons Performapal Trump Witch from his hand_ "But I'll tribute her and add a 'Polymerization' card from my deck to my hand," _Zarc says while searching for "Polymerization" which while on the other side of the field, Ray is slowly growing impatient. _"Are you sure that's going to help you Zarc?" _Ray says even though she can care less about what Zarc does.

_"Oh well" _Zarc shrugs his shoulders. _"I'll activate Polymerization, to Fuse Sellshell Crab and Skullcrobat Joker to bring out a monster that will try to not drag out this duel" Zarc prepares his chant._

_Intelligent Crab Merchant join your financial intellect_  
with the unpredictable wild card antics of a joker  
to form a dancer who likes to drag things out.  
_I Fusion Summon! Drag on to the Field: 'Performapal Draggin' Dancer'! _(Level 7/ATK: 2400/DEF: 1400)

_"Now this is where things get fun Ray" _Zarc slyly states while pointing at Draggin' Dancer. "_When Performapal Draggin' Dancer is Special Summoned: all of your Spell Card/ Trap Card effects on the field are negated until your next Standby Phase_" "_Plus by banishing 'Performapal Assistant Fox' from my Graveyard, I can have all of my monsters that aren't Pendulum Monsters gain 1000 ATK._"

(Handsome Liger: ATK: 1800 - 2800)

(Draggin' Dancer: ATK 2400 - 3400)

**While this duel is happening: Yuji Ishino and his best friend Shinon Aikyo are currently watching this duel at their Duel School.**

"_Hey Yuji, want to make a bet?_" Shinon says while whispering so she wouldn't get her and Yuji in trouble."_W-w-what kind of bet, Shinon?_" Yuji shyly says to his best friend while keeping his voice low. "_If Zarc somehow wins this duel, you'll have to buy me some ice cream," _Shinon says while licking her lips in anticipation for ice cream knowing Zarc is going to pull off his signature comebacks.

"_But i-if Ray holds on to win this duel, You have to teach me how to Ritual Summon,_" Yuji replies while nodding his head as he believes Ray's deck is too strong for Zarc to overcome. "_Then it's a bet, Yuji!_" Shinon loudly yells in her class as she accepts the bet, while on the other hand gets the attention of their homeroom teacher: Mrs. Midori Hibiki. "_What about a bet, Shinon?_" Mrs. Hibiki scolds Shinon while watching the duel since Shinon isn't paying attention to the duel.

"_Nothing, Mrs. Hibiki_" "_I was talking about betting on the best flavor of ice cream_" Shinon quickly makes a response (or lie) to get herself out of trouble even though her 'response' doesn't apply to the duel currently in progress. "_Okay then, Shinon._" "_Just pay attention to the duel, and you might learn something,_" Mrs. Hibiki tells Shinon with a glare in Midori's eves, staring a hole into Shinon.

**Back to the duel Now:**

"_Now Performapal Draggin' Dancer, Attack Naturium Ranger_" Zarc Commands his monster to ready an attack "_Dragging Performance!" _(Naturium Ranger is destroyed) (Ray: 3000 - 2000) "_Next I attack Naturium Cleric with Performapal King Bear, 'Royal Claws'!_" (Ray: 2000 - 1000) "_Finally, Performapal Handsome Liger attack Naturium Beast, 'Heart-Stealing Slash!_'" (Ray: 1000 - 0)

** _-Duel Over-_ **

"_I-i Can't believe this!_" The commentator dumbfounded with what he just saw says in his microphone"_Z__arc actually came back and won the Den City Championship!_" After saying this: the crowd in attendance start cheering their hearts out as Zarc wins his first-ever Championship."_It's a miracle!_" The commentator says right into his mic with enthusiasm, equivalent to Yugi beating Kaiba in Battle City.

**Ray and Zarc walk towards each other, they shake each other's hands as a sign of good sportsmanship.**

"_That was a great duel, _Zarc" Ray shows some respect towards the new Champion Zarc as she compliments him."_Even though you were talking for over 5 FREAKING minutes!_" Ray jokingly teases at Zarc, even though Zarc thought she was serious. "_Well, when it comes to entertainment Ray.._" "_Entertainment always fly by when you're having fun!_" Zarc confidently says as if he were getting paid for saying that phrase.


	2. Repaying a Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to recap, in the prologue: Shinon and Yuji made a bet while they were watching the Championship duel involving Zarc and Ray Akaba. Yuji lost the bet, and he has to go with Shinon to buy her some ice cream. some character-building here, involving Yuji and Shinon: Yuji is a sixteen-year-old duelist with medium black hair and long bleach blonde highlights (kinda like Yuma from Zexal). Yuji uses an Odd-Eyes deck he got from his father, while Shinon is a fifteen-year-old duelist with long light blue hair and slightly shorter than Yuji. she uses a 'Ritual Beasts' deck only because she lost her old deck on the first day of school. Now we have the continuation of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions.

**On the way to Spring Star Duel School: Yuji and Shinon are walking to school, while Yuji is having second thoughts about this bet, that Yuji lost the day before. While Yuji is really nervous about this bet, he thinks after he and Shinon eat ice cream: Shinon might kiss him as a thank you. (you know the usual teenage delusions.)**

"_Shinon, do I really have to buy you ice cream?_" Yuji tells her while lagging behind her, nervous to the point that he could imply this could be a date."_Yep!_" Shinon quickly answers Yuji, "_You sure do Yuji, you lost our bet yesterday remember_" Shinon teasingly tells Yuji while skipping around. as Yuji remembers their bet from yesterday.

"_I know Shinon_" "_I'm a man of my word, I-I'll buy you some i-ice cream S-S-Shinon._" Says Yuji while still shuddering, he still thinks this could be a date. "_I know something Yuji_" Shinon suddenly thinks of an idea, as Yuji is slowly listening hoping this isn't a date "_While I eat my ice cream, we can go by the card shop afterward_" Shinon joyously tells her nervous best friend, while confirming all of Yuji's nervous thoughts about this being a date.

"_T-That sounds fun Shinon_" Yuji shyly replies to his best friend. "_Oh and one other thing Yuji,_" Shinon tells Yuji while being serious yet maintaining a smile. "_W-What's that" _Yuji nervously says. "_This isn't a date by any means, dude,_"

"_We're just really close best friends if we went on a date: it would probably be fun, but it would be really awkward if it was the two of us you know..._" Shinon tells Yuji in a really serious manner, but not serious enough to be upset. "O-Ok Shinon, thanks for letting me know beforehand, I didn't want to panic over hanging out with my friend," Yuji says to Shinon while breathing a literal sigh of relief, about their trip being a date. "_No problem_" "_I just don't want things to be awkward between us Yuji; when we work together: we cannot be beaten!_" Shinon tells Yuji while calmly reassures her friend that their trip to get ice cream isn't a date.

**After things were assured between the two friends, they walk onwards to the bus station while Shinon talks about her favorite kinds of ice cream. Yuji wonders what cards he's going to get after school, Yuji really wants that Millenium Rare Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon card in the Pendulum Overdrive expansion. Millennium Rare appears in one in every 40 Packs (roughly estimates to a 2.5% chance of pulling one). Suddenly Yuji looks at his duel disk...**

"_Crap!_" Yuji's mind starts to go blank "Homeroom class _starts in 20 minutes!_" "_We're going to be late for duel school Shinon!_" "_Mrs. Hibiki is going to give us detention for being late_!" Yuji frantically tells Shinon.

"_Yea, we better get moving Yuji!_" Shinon suddenly realizes the severity of the situation. "_If I get detention again: my parents won't let me compete in the Dueling Network Tournament in 3 months!_" Shinon says while realizing the situation, instead of thinking about ice cream.

**Yuji and Shinon were running to the nearest bus station, they had 15 minutes to get to class before Mrs. Hibiki gives them detention. The usually calm and nervous Yuji was a frantic mess: his black hair was starting to get messy and his white highlights were drooping down his face.**

_"Let's get on a bus Shinon" "Excuse me, does this bus go by Spring Star Duel School?"_ Yuji asks the bus driver with a frantic look on his face _"Yes it does honey, you can get on this bus,"_ Says the bus driver._ "Phew thank you so much, I've never been late for class before in my life!"_ Yuji says in a calm way while trying to fix his hair, after almost being stressed out.

**Eventually, the two friends arrived at Spring Star Duel School, Yuji, and Shinon went to their classes. Shinon, being a 'Ritual Beast' user, she usually takes Fusion Summoning classes so she can use what she learns in her duels mostly against Yuji, Yuji on the other hand: he takes Xyz and Synchro Summoning classes, since Shinon is already teaching him Fusion Summoning on the fly due to his losses against Shinon every day after school. After school, Yuji and Shinon go to their respective homes.**

So Shinon wants me to go to the store at 5:00" Yuji starts to daydream as he walks home "that's good and all, but I spent the rest of my allowance trying to get to class earlier today" Yuji remembers the fact he spent his allowance on bus fare. "I don't know if my mom would give me some more money, especially for some Pendulum Overdrive packs either," Yuji says while in his thoughts, as he thinks of the worst-case scenario for asking his mom for more money.

**Yuji opens his house, and the first thing he sees when he enters, is his thirteen-year-old little sister Maaya Ishino, rewatching the Zarc-Ray Akaba duel from yesterday, and his mother Eiko Ishino cleaning up some dishes in the kitchen. Maaya is a huge fan of Zarc, she uses a deck that similar to his deck, which are the Performages. Eiko used to duel when she was younger, but she retired from dueling, but she does usually help Maaya out when she practices her dueling since Performages are an Xyz Summoning deck and Eiko used to use an Xyz Summoning deck.**

"_Hi, mom!_" "_Hey, little sis_" Yuji cheerily says to both his family members. "_Hello there son, how was class today?,_" Eiko tells her son, while she's getting out some Rice Cakes and Steak. "_It was the best mom, I started to learn how to Synchro Summon in class today!_" Yuji proudly tells his mom since he's learning about new summoning methods

"_That's great son!_"

"_It's always great to learn a new Summoning Method when you're already young_" Eiko smiles at Yuji after learning that Yuji is in the Synchro Summoning Class. "_Who's your Synchro Summoning teacher Yuji?_" Eiko asks her son "_Umm, Her name is Ms. Luna Izinski, she's the adopted daughter of Akiza Izinski and the twin sister of Pro Duelist Leo Izinski._" Yuji proudly tells his mom. "_Oh! That Luna Izinski?_"

"_She along with Team 5Ds helped save the world from an evil duelist cult twenty or thirty years ago, her main monster was 'Ancient Fairy Dragon',_" Eiko tells Yuji while keeping her composure, due to the fact that she went to Duel Academy with Leo and Luna in the past "_Team 5Ds?!_" "_You mean the legendary team with the legendary Duelists: Yusei Fudo and former Duel King Jack Atlas?_" "_I'm such a huge fan of Yusei Fudo, mom! I even have an old poster of Team 5Ds in my room._" Yuji told his mom

"_Mom, can I ask you something?_" Yuji nervously asks his mom

"S_ure son, what is it?_" Eiko replies "_I'll just get right to it... Shinon and I are going to the store to eat some ice cream and buy card packs later today_" "_Do you have any money I can borrow so I can buy some ice cream and seven packs of 'Pendulum Overdrive'?_" Yuji asks his mom "_Sure Yuji, you can have some money_" "_Since you're a registered duel student, you get discounts on card packs remember?_" Eiko happily replies

"Wait, a discount on cards?" "When did someone say something about a discount on cards?" Yuji mutters to himself.

-**_Flashback_**-

"_Welcome to Spring Star Duel School_" "_I am your homeroom teacher, Mrs. Midori Hibiki_" "_There are some policies involving the Commission of Duel Monsters, that have been happening since the first-ever Duel Academy opened up fifty years ago._" "_First due to the policy that the founder of Duel Academy: Seto Kaiba announced, that every duelist who enrolls in a Duel School will have 40% off any card pack just so no duelist won't be left behind by a certain metagame in the Pro Dueling Circuit._" Says the new homeroom teacher Mrs, Hibiki while trying to keep professionalism to her style of teaching

-**_End Flashback_**-

"Oh, I remember now, that was during the first day of school four months ago," Yuji mutters to himself after remembering what Mrs. Hibiki told his homeroom class on the first day of class. "_Hi!, Big brother!_" Maaya pops out of a corner, to say hi to her brother "_Do you want to duel me?_" "_I really think I can beat you this time!_" Maaya confidently tells her big brother "_That sounds like some fun, Maaya_" "_But I can't right now little sis,_" Yuji tells his little sister, while after hearing this, tears start to come out of Maaya's eyes.

"_W-Why not Yuji?_" Maaya tells her brother while holding back tears "_Maaya I really understand, it's just that big brother has to work on learning all of the Summoning Methods,_" Yuji tells Maaya while hugging her while apologizing to her, to stop her from crying. "*Sniff* Sniff* _I get it now, big brother!_" "_You don't want to duel me because I'm going to wipe the floor with you_," Maaya says to Yuji while laughing at him "*laughs* _In reality, little sis, I'm going with Shinon to buy ice cream_," Yuji tells his sister his situation he's currently in right now.

"_Plus I'm going to get some 'Pendulum Overdrive' Packs, if I find any Performage cards, I'll give them to you, Maaya_" Yuji whispers to Maaya while trying to entice his sister to keep things a secret. "_That sounds like some fun, big brother._" "_But I hope. 'bribing' me with 'Performage' cards won't just be an everyday thing just to get out of a duel_" Maaya tells her brother with a little bit of irritation in her voice

**A few minutes pass and the Ishino household enjoys a dinner involving Rice cakes, Steak, and some soup. After they enjoy their meal, Yuji gets ready to head on to the store to meet up with Shinon. Before he leaves, Eiko gives Yuji 43,217 Yen to spend on ice cream and cards. Now Yuji walks to the store.**

** _-Twenty Minutes Later-_ **

**Yuji is finally at the store and meets up with Shinon who brings someone with her, a girl who's the same height and age as Yuji wearing a Mobile Suit Quantum (a parody on Mobile Suit Gundam) T-shirt, glasses, and a knee-high skirt, yet she's really shy and probably got a noticeable blush on her face after seeing Yuji**

"_Hi, Yuji!_" Shinon tells her friend with a visible smile on her face. "_Hi Shinon, are you ready for some cards and ice cream?_" Yuji replies to Shinon as he moves his arms around_"Oh I forgot to introduce you to one of my friends in my Fusion Summoning class" __"Her name is Akane, Yuji."_ Shinon tells Yuji. Suddenly after doing so, Yuji waves at Akane "_Hi, Akane nice to meet you,_" Yuji tells Akane while holding his hand out at her

**Akane starts to blush at the sight of Yuji offering his hand to her. After all of that is determined: Yuji, Shinon, Akane walk to the ice cream shop. Due to their bet, Yuji pays for Shinon's ice cream. Now they are on the way to the card store so they can buy some card packs. Yuji is really nervous about this, maybe he's thinking he can't pull the card after all.**

_"Akane?"_ Yuji says to Akane as he tries to get her attention.

_"Y-Yes Yuji?"_ Akane replies to Yuji _"Can you tell me a little bit about yourself?"_ Yuji asks her _"U-Um, My name is A-Akane Hatanaka" __"M-My favorite show is Mobile Suit Quantum" __"The deck I use are the S-Super Quantals" __"My favorite food is R-Rice Cakes" __"I really don't like spoilers, being in crowds, and windy days, they are just too windy_ *chuckles*" Akane slowly introduces herself to Yuji, in an odd manner, while Yuji is a bit interested in why Akane hates windy days.

_"Hey, we have a couple of things in common Akane!"_ Yuji joyously tells Akane _"L-Like what Yuji?"_ Akane shyly asks _"We both like rice cakes!" __"And I love Mobile Suit Quantum,"_ Yuji tells Akane "_Soo. I see you two are getting along quite nicely_" Shinon says to Yuji and Akane while eating her ice cream.

"_Yea we are Shinon_" Yuji and Akane tell Shinon at the same thing

**Just as soon as they enter the card store: Yuji and Akane realize that they have a couple of things in common with each other, and they start walking together in the card store, looking for packs to buy and talking about some more things they got in common, even though Akane is blushing so much right now since they are so close together.**

"Wow" "Akane is so awesome, plus she's also kinda cute also" "I just hope we can hopefully watch an episode of Mobile Suit Quantum together" Yuji says while in thought and he's starting to blush

"W-Wow" "Yuji is so cute, he's so cool and collected, just like a cucumber in a freezer" "I just hope we can hopefully go on a d-d-date one day" Akane shyly says to herself in her thoughts.

_"Sweet I got some 'Pendulum Overdrive' packs" _Yuji tells the girls as they continue to eat their ice cream _"Well, hotshot, let's see what you get," _Shinon tells Yuji in a teasing manner _"G-Good luck Yuji" _Akane says to Yuji while meekly imitating a cheerleader

**Yuji opens up his first pack, inside the pack are: "Performapal Draggin' Dancer" (Ultra Rare), "Pendulum Synchro", "Acrobatic Magician", Performage Stilts-Hopper, Class Change**

_"Hmm not bad, maybe Maaya would enjoy Performage Stilts-Hopper and Performapal Draggin' Dancer" _Yuji mutters to himself in a disappointed manner.

**then Yuji opens up six more packs, notable cards he pulled were: Odd-Eyes Umbra Dragon, Rank-Up-Magic: Pendulum Awakening, Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon, Solar, and Lunar Magician, and Odd-Eyes Reverse. It all comes down to this last pack, everything Yuji has spent will be determined. Yuji is known to not have the best of card pulling luck. Maybe this is the time that luck changes.**

_"Ok Yuji, final pack,"_ Shinon tells Yuji as if she's trying to tease him while hoping he pulls the card he's been talking about all day. _"Ok let's see, let me open this pack: hmm another "Class Change", "Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon", "Performapal Assistant Fox", "Rank-Up-Magic: Odd-Eyes Force" Y_uji skims through the cards in the pack. _"Ok last card lets see here" _While keeping face, Yuji closes his eyes. After a couple of seconds off waiting with bated breath to hope he got the card he wanted.

_"Holy Crap!" _Yuji suddenly sees the holographic hieroglyphs covering the final card in the pack._"I Pulled it! I Pulled it!"_ Yuji says in a really exciting way as he pulls out Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. _"Did you get it, Yuji?"_ Shinon asks Yuji while trying to stay cool while trying to keep her excitement to a minimum. _"Yes I sure did, Shinon." __"I pulled a Millenium Rare 'Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon'" __"This is the rarest card I've ever pulled in my life."_ says Yuji while still being excited as if he won a Duel Tournament

**After calming down after the celebration. Yuji, Shinon, and Akane walk back home. Shinon goes home and leaves Yuji and Akane together. luckily Akane's house is on the same street as Yuji's house. Akane and Yuji realize the situation they are in. They both start blushing.**

"_Y-Yuji?_" Akane says to Yuji while still trying to stay calm and flustered "_Yes, Akane?_" Yuji asks Akane with a slight blush appearing on his face _"I-I'm glad you got your Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon." __"It is such a rare _card Akane compliments Yuji over pulling a rare card earlier today_"Thank you, Akane!" __"I'm just as glad as you, so is this your house right here?"_ Yuji asks her while pointing in the direction of Akane's house. _"Y-Yes Yuji this is my _house Akane tells Yuji while confirming his suspicion._"Well, I got to go Akane, I'll see you at _school Yuji says to Akane as he starts to walk away.

**Yuji walks away, but just as soon as Yuji goes into his house, Akane grabs his arm**

_"A-Akane?"_ Yuji starts to blush after suddenly realizing how beautiful Akane is. _"I'll see you tom-" _Yuji is interrupted by the warmth of Akane's lips pressed upon his lips. Akane and Yuji are kissing each other. The two have just met, and they've already kissed each other.

**Yet when Yuji tries to say something: Akane kisses Yuji on the lips without any kind of reasoning. Yuji and Akane are both blushing while they are kissing each other, but at the same time, they just met each other not too long ago. Maybe this could be love at first sight.**

_"A-Akane, That was great" _Yuji nervously tells Akane _"Y-Yuji..."_ Akane is slowly trying to get the confidence to tell Yuji about her feelings. _"I-I-I"_ The words slowly fading away from Akane, suddenly she edges closer to Yuji and...

**Just as soon as Akane was going to say that she loved Yuji, She runs home, with her face just as red as usual, after kissing Yuji. Yuji goes to his house to go to sleep, but before he does: he gives Maaya "Performapal Draggin' Dancer and "Performage Stilts-Hopper".**

_-To Be Continued-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, That's the end of Chapter One everybody. So Yuji got his card he's always wanted to get, plus he met a new friend (and possibly Girlfriend): Akane Hatanaka. So for the summary of the story that says Yuji will be paired with *Spoiler, I guess this explains some things. Yes, Yuji will be with Akane, but they just won't automatically be dating each other yet, maybe it's just nerdy love? Oh and the whole "Luna Izinski" thing, I made it up on the fly since I made it a headcanon that Yusei and Akiza adopted Leo and Luna twenty or thirty years ago since, in this story, Leo and Luna were orphans. Probably I could make a reference for Luna and Kuribon; maybe have her have a Kuribon keychain or a stuffed Kuribon doll on her desk. In the Next Chapter, there will be a duel, and the next chapter will be shorter than this sense, basic chapters like this will be conversations and character building, plus duels will be mostly shorter than regular chapters. Until next time everybody, and don't forget "It's Your Time To Shine!"


	3. The Green-Haired Duelist (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off on Yu-Gi-Oh Dimensions: Yuji pulls a Millenium Rare Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, while hanging out with Shinon and Akane. By the end of the day, Yuji and Akane are alone outside Akane's house, and before Yuji goes home: Akane kisses him, and before she tells Yuji she loves him, she runs home. Now this time: Yuji continues to learn the summoning methods, nothing can go wrong right? Yeah, of course, it can, you just got to find out what happens in this latest chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!

**Following the events of Yuji pulling a Millennium Rare Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and being kissed by Akane: Yuji talks to his mom, Eiko about Akane possibly telling her that he has a crush on her.**

_"Mom"_

_"Can I ask you something?" _Yuji asks his mom

_"What is it, sweetie?" _Eiko replies to her son

_"Is it wrong for a duelist to be in love with another duelist?" _Yuji asks his mom while visibly scratching his head as a sign of him being nervous._"Are you in love with Shinon?" _Eiko bluntly asks Yuji _"No, Shinon and I are just really good friends" _Yuji quickly tells his mom that he and Shinon are just best friends.

_"It's this new girl that Shinon introduced me to when we ate ice cream earlier today" _Yuji says to his mom as he remembers what happened earlier in the day_"Oh, that's nice, what's her name?" _Eiko replies _"H-Her name is A-Akane Hatanaka" _Yuji says while starting to blush after mentioning Akane's name"_Aww, that's a pretty name, Yuji" __"Does she reciprocate her feelings for you as you do for her?" _Eiko asks Yuji if Akane has feelings for Yuji.

_"Mom, we have many similar things in common like we both like rice cakes, and watch Mobile Suit Quantum" _Yuji says to his mom, while internally dying inside just to tell her all of those things _"Plus a few minutes ago, she kissed me just before I came home," _Yuji tells Eiko while sporting a nervous grin while telling his mom about his first kiss.

_"Maybe, Akane really must have some feelings for you, son" Eiko says in a comforting way towards her son. _ _"It's only natural for teens your age to realize their feelings for one another" "_ _But it's surprising, that you and Akane have these feelings for each other even though you guys have been in the same school for 4 months now"_

_"Maybe you should try your best to express your feelings for Akane, by hanging out with her at school," _Eiko tells Yuji in a really supportive manner, while still being blunt.

_"You know, mom m__aybe your right, I should try to express my feelings to Akane, I don't want to be like other duelists who know someone likes them, yet they brush it aside like it's nothing," _Yuji tells his mom while referencing most pro duelists who only care about card games, rather than anything else _"That's the spirit, son" _Eiko says to Yuji while smiling from ear-to-ear over her son expressing his feelings over a girl he really likes.

_"I'll go to bed mom, I'll see you tomorrow," _Yuji tells his mom while yawning _"Goodnight Yuji," _Eiko says to Yuji while kissing his forehead

**As Yuji heads off to bed: Akane is still awake at her house, watching the latest episode of Mobile Suit Quantum while working on schoolwork still thinking about her kissing Yuji. Akane is thinking about talking to Yuji at school tomorrow about the situation. At least Akane is at peace with what she did: she'd probably do it again if things were more peaceful and less awkward.**

** _The Next Day_ **

**Yuji wakes up, gets dressed in his Spring Star Duel School uniform, a white-collar shirt with a tie, a Dark Blue blazer, Blue dress pants, and then puts on his Grey duel disk. After eating breakfast with Eiko and Maaya: Yuji meets up with Shinon and they head off to Spring Star Duel School. Luckily for them, they were 30 minutes early, Shinon heads to Mrs. Hibiki's Fusion class, while Yuji heads to Ms. Izinski's Synchro class. As soon as Yuji enters the class, everyone surrounds him, congratulating him over pulling a Millennium Rare**

"_Wow, You pulled an Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!_" "_That's amazing, Yuji!_" "_You must have some magic card pulling powers or something!_" "_You're so awesome Yuji!_" Says everyone in class towards Yuji after Yuji showed his classmates his new card.

"W-Wow, guys thank you so much for all of this"

"B-But how do you all know about me pulling Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon?" Yuji said in a nervous mutter "Shinon told us" "Yeah Yuji, Shinon came by the class earlier and told everybody," the classmates told Yuji

** _-FLASHBACK-_ **

_"Hey guys, Yuji pulled this really cool card!" _Shinon says to everybody

_"Did he really?" "Asked one of the classmates, as they don't believe Yuji pulled such a cool card." __Did he mess it up, like he did when I tried to have a practice duel the week before?" _said one of the classmates

_"Nope, He still got the card, h__e made sure nothing happened to the card" __"So the dude in charge of the card store gave him a top loader" Shinon explains to everyone that Yuji's card is safe.__"Well I gotta go, Fusion Summoning is calling my name,"_ Shinon says while having a smug smile on her face

** _-END FLASHBACK-_ **

"Yep, that definitely sounds like something Shinon would do" Yuji admits to himself, he should already know by now that Shinon is a bit of a gossiper. "You know I'm actually kinda enjoying this, thanks Shinon!" Yuji says while in his thoughts

"_What the hell is with all of the noise and praise!_" Someone yells out as they bust open the classroom door.

**Everyone in the class looks at the classroom door, and who they see is a girl with the female equivalent of the Spring Star Duel School Uniform, but with no tie, long green hair tied up in a ponytail, along with her duel disk which is ironically colored green. The girl's name in question is Haruka Natsui, the #1 student in Spring Star Duel School and dueling prodigy. She's even got recommendations for the Pro Dueling Circuit from Seto Kaiba himself.**

_"H-Hi Haruka h__ow long have you been standing there?" _Yuji says with a nervous chuckle while waving at Haruka. _"I just got here, I usually expect a crowd of people around me, but not you Yuji!" _Haruka remarks as Yuji isn't really a popular student in his class, even though he usually gets good grades._"You're not even the best Synchro Summoner in this class!" _Haruka says this to remind Yuji who was the best in their class.

_"Plus I haven't forgotten about what you did to me while we had our practice duels last week!"_ Haruka tells Yuji with fire in her green eyes while remembering what happened last week._"Haruka, that was an accident"_ Yuji frantically tells her that what he did was a complete accident.

_"It's not like I did it on purpose, I had no other choice-" __"Choice for what by usin__g the wrong card effect that cost us the duel?_" Haruka cuts off Yuji as Yuji remembers his blunder during the practice duel.

_Yuji! After school, today: I challenge you to a duel_" Haruka says to Yuji while pointing her finger at him "_Um isn't dueling after school against the rules, Haruka?"_ Yuji asks Haruka while trying to find a way out of this predicament._"I don't give a crap about the rules" __"Either show up for our duel, afterschool or don't show up here in this class ever again!"_ Haruka tells Yuji as if she's trying to threaten him by challenging her to a duel.

**As if Yuji has a choice in the matter. Just as soon as Yuji makes his decision: Ms. Izinski arrives to class to tell everyone to have a seat. Ms. Izinski teaches her latest lesson involving Double Tuning, she explains only a certain Synchro Monster requires more than one tuner monster to be Synchro Summoned. Yuji is taking notes, and thinking she's probably referencing Jack Atlas using 2 tuners to summon Red Nova Dragon, while Haruka is listening to Ms. Izinski's lecture and not taking any notes.**

_"Yuji wh__at is an example of a Synchro Monster that can be Synchro Summoned using 2 tuners?" _Luna izinski asks the frantic note-taking Yuji hoping he can say the right answer. _"Umm" __"Red Nova Dragon?" _Yuji says to Luna, with an unsure face hoping that his note-taking pays off.

_"That is correct!" _Luna says to Yuji with a smile on her face as Yuji got the question right. "_Other than Red Nova Dragon, there are a couple of Synchro Monsters that can only be summoned using more than one tuner" __"Like Crystron Quariongandrax, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, just to name a few,"_ Luna says while writing down each example on her whiteboard.

_"Haruka, __Red Nova Dragon, Hot Red Dragon Archfiend King Calamity, and Tyrant Red Dragon Archfiend, all have something in common, what is the similarity?"_ Luna asks Haruka as the green-haired student confidently gets up from her desk. "_Ms. Izinski that's an easy question" "__The answer is that Jack Atlas has once used or currently uses those cards right now!"_ Haruka replies to Luna while having a smug look on her face.

_"Wow, you and Yuji are on a roll today"_ Luna compliments both Yuji and Haruka while mentioning how quick their answers were during the lecture.

_"Thank you Ms. Izinski"_ Yuji and Haruka both say to Ms. Izinski while Haruka is staring dead at Yuji.

_"Now it's time for lunch. Enjoy your lunch everyone, a__fter lunch, we will start our weekly practice duels,"_ Luna says to her class with her class getting excited after hearing her talk about practice duels. "_Oh, and our first practice duel of the day will be __Yuji Ishino Vs. Haruka Natsui!"_ Luna says to her class, more specifically towards Yuji and Haruka. Haruka starts to yell out in excitement without having to wait until after school to get her revenge on Yuji. Yuji on the other hand...is panicking even more than when Haruka threatened him with a duel.

**As everyone in Spring Star head to the cafeteria: Yuji is nervous that he's got to duel Haruka immediately after lunch, he meets up with Akane. Akane actually wants to talk to him about yesterday involving their kiss outside of Akane's house.**

_"Y-Yuji?"_ Akane walks up to Yuji with a visible blush on her face. "_A-Akane?"_ Yuji starts to blush at the sight of Akane while remembering what his mom told him yesterday.

_"U-Umm about yesterday, I'm sorry that I kissed you" __I didn't know if I made you uncomfortable, that's why I ran home,"_ Akane tells Yuji while visibly trying to keep her composure

_"Akane, I wasn't uncomfortable yesterday with you" "H__onestly it's actually the opposite, I __feel kinda happy around you Akane, even though you don't like being around people,"_ Yuji says to Akane while holding her hand while admitting to Akane that he likes being around her.

_"Y-You really mean that Yuji?" Akane is astonished but is surprised at Yuji's response _"_You're a really pretty girl, really smart, and I-I really Li-_" "S_o I heard you have to duel Haruka later, w__hat did you do, Yuji to get her upset?"_ Shinon says while interrupting Yuji and Akane

_"_I guess its interrupt Yuji Ishino day, isn't it?" "First Haruka, now Shinon?" Yuji says to himself after Shinon interrupts Yuji and Akane's moment together.

_"Wait?_

_"Y-You have to duel Haruka today?"_ Akane asks Yuji while realizing how screwed Yuji is currently_Yes, Ms. Izinski paired me and her up for a practice duel"_ Yuji explains to his friends

_"Gee, that's harsh_" Shinon says to Yuji even though it's not helping Yuji's situation at all "_I-I wish you luck Yuji!"_ Akane says to Yuji, to try to cheer him up, it doesn't work, however. "_Well, I just hope you don't get embarrassed by Haruka" __"It will probably be bad for you,"_ Shinon says to Yuji as she walks away, while still not helping Yuji's situation, she probably just made it worse.

_"Hey, Akane m__ind if I can ask you something?" _Yuji nervously asks Akane while getting the brown-haired girls' attention. "_Y-Yea, what is it Yuji?"_ Akane replies to Yuji wondering what he wants to ask her. _"D-Do you want to come to my house to s-study t-together on Saturday?"_ Yuji asks Akane while trying his best to not to say the wrong thing

_"Sure, I-I don't mind at all, Y-Yuji,"_ Akane says to Yuji while wiping her glasses since they fogged up after Yuji asked her if she wanted to study with him at his house._" O-Oh one other thing Yuji" Akane quickly says to Yuji before he gets his lunch. "What is it?" Yuji replies to Akane. "__Can I get your Duel Disk number?_" Akane asks Yuji while showing her White Duel Disk. _"Sure Akane, you can get it, let me go pull it up right quick" Yuji and Akane swap Duel Disks so they can put in their numbers, and then something weird happens to their Duel Disks. "Hmm, what's going on?" Both Yuji and Akane start to notice their Duel Disks glowing._

**Yuji and Akane's Duel Disks resonate with each other, and both Duel Disks registered both duelists Dueling records and phone numbers (Like how someone adds friends on a Nintendo 3DS). After Yuji and Akane register each other in their Duel Disks: they eat their lunches, Yuji and Akane had 2 pork bowls and rice cakes. After they get done eating lunch: Yuji goes back to his class, and when he enters Haruka is already ready to duel him. Yuji powers on his duel disk. Ms. Izinski readies the 2 duelists.**

_"Ok, Haruka are you ready to duel?" _Luna asks Haruka

_"Yes, ma'am I'm _ready, Haruka tells Luna, in a really calm manner

_"Yuji, are you ready to duel?" _Luna asks Yuji

_"Y-Yes ma'am I'm ready to duel,"_ Yuji says to Luna

_"LET'S DUEL!"_ Haruka and Yuji yell out to begin the practice duel.

** _-DUEL START-_ **

Life Points:

Yuji Ishino: 4000

Haruka Natsui: 4000

**-Turn 1-**

_"I'll go first Ms. Izinski,__ I'll draw!"_ Haruka says to Luna as she draws a card from her deck

**Haruka has got Yang Zing Creation, Yang Zing Revolution, Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing, Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing, Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing and After the Struggle in her hand.**

_"I set 2 cards on my field, and set a monster face-down and __end my turn_" Haruka says to Yuji after she sets her cards face-down.

**-Turn 2-**

_"Now it's my turn"__ draw!"_ Yuji said as he draws his first card.

**Yuji's got Duelist Alliance, Spiral Flame Strike, Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon, Acrobatic Magician, Odd-Eyes Fusion, and Harmonizing Magician in his hand.**

_"I activate Spiral Flame Strike! __This lets me add a Level 7 "Odd-Eyes" monster from my deck to my hand" _Yuji says as he searches for an appropriate card in his deck to help him out.

_"I add Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon to my hand,"_ Yuji says while holding out Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

_"And now I place Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon (Scale 2) and Harmonizing Magician (Scale 8) in my Pendulum Scale, then I Activate Duelist Alliance!" Yuji activates his spell card, Duelist Alliance_

_"Duelist Alliance allows me to add a Spell Card, Trap Card, or Monster Card that has "Pendulum" in its name" Yuji once again searches for a card in his deck to help him out "__I add Pendulum Call to my hand"_ Yuji announces to Haruka and everyone else that he adds Pendulum Call to his hand.

_"Wow I never knew Yuji was this good at Duel Monsters" "I just__ thought Yuji had no talent in dueling,"_ says some of the classmates who at first doubted Yuji's skills in dueling.

"I activate Pendulum Call" By discarding Odd-Eyes Fusion" I add 2 "Magician" Pendulum monsters from my deck to my hand" Yuji again adds a card from his deck to his hand.

"I add Lunar Magician and Solar Magician to my hand," Yuji says as he adds the two Magician cards from his deck to his hand.

_'By using the Pendulum Scales bestowed upon me by the_ _ ancient power to help me proclaim victory, _ _I Pendulum summon!' Yuji Chants into his duel disk_

**Seemingly at will, a grey light appears over Yuji's field, his duel disk starts to glow with the letters 'Pendulum' in-between Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon and Harmonizing Magician.**

_"The First Monster to appear, the only true Magician that rules the Sun, I Pendulum Summon: Tuner Monster Solar Magician! (Level 4 / ATK:1800 / DEF: 1200)"_

_"Next up is a Dragon that rules the Phantoms, I Pendulum Summon: Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! (Level 7 / ATK:2500 / DEF: 2000)" Yuji says to everyone in the classroom as his monsters appear out of thin air._

**Everybody is in awe at the sight of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Solar Magician on Yuji's Field, Even Ms. Luna Izinski. Who basically reminded herself of when Yusei and Jack used to duel each other.**

_"I attack with Solar Magician"_ Yuji commands his Magician to attack Haruka's face-down monster.

**Just as soon as Solar Magician attacks: Haruka activates her Trap Card: Yang Zing Creation, which allows her to special summon a Yang Zing monster from her deck, luckily it isn't her turn yet, so she doesn't have to worry about that yet. Solar Magician attacks Haruka's Face-Down monster, it is Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing (Level 2 / ATK:0 /DEF: 2000)**

_(Yuji: 4000 - 3800)_

_"Well that didn't work" Yuji shrugs his shoulders since his attack didn't work, but Yuji has another monster to attack with. "__Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attack Bixi, with Phantom Flare Strike!" _Yuji commands his ace monster to attack Bixi.

**Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon shoots a beam of greyish flames at Bixi, Bixi is destroyed. Yuji activates Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's effect to deal Haruka 1200 points of damage since he's got Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon in his Pendulum Scale.**

_(Haruka: 4000 - 2800)_

**After she takes damage: Haruka activates Bixi's Monster Effect and Yang Zing Creation's effect, to let her Special Summon 2 Yang Zing Monsters from her deck. She Special Summons Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing (Level 5 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0) and Jiaotu Darkness of the Yang Zing (Tuner/Level 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000)**

_"Alright Haruka, I end my turn," _Yuji says to Haruka ending his turn.

**-Turn 3-**

_"I draw! Sweet this will definitely__ help me out," _Haruka says under her breath as she drew her card

_"I set one card face-down_ _ and now I tune my Taotie and my Jiaotu to create a Summon a new monster!"_

**Suddenly Jiaotu turns in to Green rings which is the same as it's level, and surround Taotie and then a beam of light goes through the rings to bring out a new monster.**

_'From two come one, _ _and from one will come great celestial power! Watch as_ _ they merge their might, _ _and create a new celestial dragon!'_

_"I Synchro Summon!" __"Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!" _Haruka chants while the Synchro Summon is happening.

**Suddenly, a Celestial Dragon appears from the sky, imbued with darkness and ancient lines all across its body (Level 7 / ATK: 2600 /DEF: 2100).**

_"Next I activate, the Equip Spell: Yang Zing Revolution!" Haruka activates her equip spell and gives it to Yazi._

_"I Equip it to Yazi, and Yazi gains ATK Equal to the lowest ATK on the field, which would__ be Solar Magician!" _Haruka tells Yuji in a condescending manner.

_"What?"_ Yuji says in shock as Yazi's attack increases.

(ATK: 2600 - 4400)

_"Now Yazi! Attack _ _Yuji's little old Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon with Darkness _ _Blast of Nothingness!" Haruka commands her dragon to attack Yuji's ace monster._

**Yazi shoots a nearly invisible beam of darkness, and it obliterates Yuji's Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. Yuji is devastated that, his best card was already destroyed.**

(Yuji: 3800 - 1600)

_"I end my turn"_

_"Now what will you do Yuji, you might as well surrender,"_ Haruka says to Yuji while bragging towards everybody in the class.

"Haruka's right, what can I do?"

"Its game over if I don't figure something out" Yuji says as he tries to find out a way to come back from this deficit. "Wait a minute, I got it!" Yuji says while in his thoughts with an idea popping up in his brain.

**-To Be Continued-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, sorry for the cliffhanger ending there. Had to ratchet up some tension. Do what do you guys think about Haruka's introduction? Was it pretty good? Yep Haruka isn't like previous rivals in the past, Haruka does have an ego to her, but she doesn't express it as to anybody except for Yuji since they have some history. A little side note: I am looking for some fan art for Yuji and Akane's Friendship/Relationship. Send me a Private Message if you are interested in making some fan art. In the Next Chapter: We will have the conclusion of Yuji vs. Haruka. I willl see you guys later, and remember: It's Your Time to Shine


	4. The Green-Haired Duelist (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off on Yu-Gi-Oh Dimensions: Yuji was surrounded by his classmates because Shinon told everyone that Yuji pulled Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. Not everyone was excited over Yuji's good luck, enter Haruka who is still upset due to Yuji messing up their practice duel a week before. Haruka challenges Yuji to a duel after school, but before Yuji can answer Haruka, they are placed in a practice duel against each other thanks to Ms. Izinski. Yuji starts out strong, but Haruka destroys Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, and now Yuji is in serious trouble. Will Yuji find a way to win this duel against Haruka? Find out on this exciting chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!

**Just as a reminder: Yuji has 1600 life points left, he's only got Lunar Magician and Acrobatic Magician in his hand, and Solar Magician on his field. Meanwhile, Haruka's got Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing on her field equipped with Yang Zing Revolution, and Yang Zing Creation face-up on her field, After the Struggle and an unknown set card on her field, plus she's got ** **Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing and Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing in her hand.**

** _-Turn 4-_ **

**Life Points:**

_Haruka: 2800_

_Yuji: 1600_

_"I-Its My turn"_

_"I draw!" _Yuji says with extreme desperation, knowing that if he didn't draw into anything important he would lose this duel.

_"I activate Dual-Colored Eyes!"_ Yuji says while hoping he can get something good with this card. _"This lets me place a Pendulum Monster from my hand to my Extra Deck face-up, then I draw 2 cards!"_ Yuji explains this while drawing his 2 cards, while Haruka and Ms. Izinski are in awe

_"Isn't there a drawback in using cards like that Yuji?"_ Haruka says to Yuji while starting to laugh at him while hoping he doesn't get anything good from 'Dual-Colored Eyes'.

_"Well, Haruka you are right,"_

_"The drawback is that I cannot Special Summon monsters, or activate cards or effects, with the same name as that Pendulum Monster until my End Phase"_ Yuji replies to Haruka while thinking about what card to place in his Extra Deck.

_"I place Acrobatic Magician in my Extra Deck, and then I draw 2 cards!"_ Yuji said to Haruka while placing Acrobatic Magician in his Extra Deck and draws his 2 cards.

"Hmm, This could help" Yuji mutters to himself while looking at the 2 cards he just drew, which are Odd-Eyes Reverse and Nobledragon Magician.

_"Alright, I Pendulum Summon!"_

_"First from my Extra Deck, Come back to me: Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"_ Yuji says this while Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck.

_"Wow I never knew Pendulum Monsters could be summoned from the Extra Deck"_

_"I'm a teacher, and I've never known about this before!"_ Ms. Izinski said while enjoying the spectacle of Yuji's Pendulum Summoning as if it were a new thing.

_"I activate a Monster effect from my hand!"_ Yuji says while looking for the card to use. _"That effect belongs to Nobledragon Magician!"_ Yuji yells out while holding the card out

_"I can lower the level of a Level 7 or higher Odd-Eyes monster I control by 3!"_ Yuji says this while Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon's level decreases from 7 to 4. _"After that's finished, then I Special Summon Nobledragon Magician!"_ Yuji adds while Nobledragon Magician is Special Summoned (Tuner / Level 3 / ATK: 700 / DEF: 1400) to his field alongside Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Solar Magician.

_"I-Is Yuji about to Synchro Summon?"_ Said one of Yuji's classmates while being mesmerized by Yuji's field.

_"Don't worry about it too much, Yuji hasn't done a Synchro Summon correctly in class yet!"_ Haruka said to the classmate while trying to get under Yuji's skin.

_"Well, Haruka I hope you're ready for a surprise,"_ Yuji said in a sarcastic manner towards his rival. _"I Tune my Level 3 Nobledragon Magician and my Level 4 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" _ Yuji adds while pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket with his Summoning Chant.

_'Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes,_  
_Tune with this fiery Magician_  
_To form a new Dragon   
_ _whose power is equivalent to _ _a Bursting Meteor!"_

_"I Synchro Summon!" _Yuji says while he reads from the paper, during the same time his new Odd-Eyes monster is Synchro Summoned to his field._ "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" _(Level 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)

"H-He actually S-Synchro Summoned?" Haruka mutters to herself shocked that Yuji performed a Synchro Summon while trying to keep a serious demeanor.

_"Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon has an effect where when I attack, you can't activate Monster Effects until the end of the Battle Phase, Haruka,"_ Yuji calmly says to Haruka as if to antagonize her since she can't use Yazi's effect to Special Summon a monster from her deck.

_"I now activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon!"_ Yuji said to Haruka while pointing towards Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon in his Pendulum Scale, suddenly Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon starts to glow._"Once per turn: I can target an 'Odd-Eyes' monster I control, that monster gains ATK equal to the number of cards on the field x400"_ (Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon: 2500 - 6100) Yuji adds while he sees his Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon increase in power.

_"I attack Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing, with Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon"_ Yuji commands his dragon while pointing at Yazi. _"Meteor Burning Strike!"_

**Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon readies a beam, hotter than the hottest hell, with a white, bluish flame coming out at the end, striking Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing, Once Yazi gets destroyed: Haruka activates Yang Zing Creation to Special Summon Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing in Defence Position (Tuner / Level 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)**

_(Haruka: 2800 - 1100)_

_"Solar Magician's effect activates," _Yuji says while preparing for another attack._ "If the monster attacked by Solar Magician is a LIGHT Attribute monster: Solar Magician's attack becomes a Direct Attack!"_

_"What!?" _Haruka says to Yuji while bracing herself for a loss, yet she still might have something planned.

_"Solar Magician attacks!"_

_"Solar Magic!"_ Yuji says while Solar Magician prepares his magic for an attack.

"I've won this duel!" Yuji says while in his thoughts envisioning his victory over his rival and smartest girl in Spring Star.

_"Wait a moment, Yuji!"_ Haruka says to Yuji while Solar Magician is using his 'Solar Magic' Attack.

_"This duel isn't over yet!"_

_"Did you even look at my face-down cards?"_ Haruka smugly tells Yuji while pointing at her 2 face-down cards, while Yuji is dumbfounded over those face-down cards. Yuji didn't even pay attention to Haruka's set cards.

_"I activate Reject Reborn!"_

_"Since you declared a Direct Attack, I can end the Battle Phase!"_

_"And then Special Summon a Tuner monster and a Synchro Monster from my Graveyard, but their effects are negated,"_ Haruka says to Yuji while pointing towards him. Yuji is in awe that he forgot one of the most obvious thing_s to do in a duel, is to check your opponents set cards. "I get to Special Summon Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing and Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing_. Haruka adds while Yazi and Jiaotu get Special Summoned to her field in Defence Position.

_"I guess I'll end my turn."_

_"During my End Phase: Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's ATK goes back to normal,"_ Yuji says while realizing what he's done, which could possibly have cost him the duel. Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon: 6100 - 2500)

** _-Turn 5-_ **

_"I'll Draw"_

_"*Yawn* Yuji this duel is Over!"_ Haruka confidently says to Yuji while yawning

_"I'll Activate Summon Down!"_

_"This lets me Special Summon Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing from my Graveyard"_Haruka explains this while she reads the card effect, and Bixi gets summoned to her field.

_"Plus Summon Down allows me to lower the level of a Synchro Monster by 1!" _Haruka adds while Yazi's level is lowered from 7 to 6.

_"Now I Tune my Level 1 Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing and my Level 2 Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing to my Level 6 Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!"_

_"I don't need a Summoning chant for this one Yuji!"_ Haruka cockily says to Yuji while mocking his Summoning chant the turn prior. _"I Synchro Summon: Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing!"_(Level 9/ ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200)

_"Now by banishing Yang Zing Revolution"_

_"Chaofeng gains 1500 ATK"_ (Chaofeng: 2800 - 5300)

_"Also Chaofeng's effect activates,_" Haruka says to Yuji, while Yuji has already known he's lost this duel _"All of your monsters lose 500 ATK for each Yang Zing monster with a different Attribute on my field_" Haruka adds while pointing at both Chaofeng and Bixi. (Meteorburst: 2500 - 1500, Solar Magician: 1800 - 800)

_"Now Chaofeng attack Yuji's Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon"_ Haruka commands her celestial dragon while Chaofeng readies a transparent white light blast. _"PHANTASMIC LIGHT BLAST OF NOTHINGNESS!" _Haruka says this immediately after Chaofeng shoots its blast at Meteorburst, effectively destroying it in the process.

_(Yuji: 1600 - 0)_

** _-Duel Over-_ **

**Suddenly the duel is over, Yuji has been defeated by Haruka. However, in his loss: Yuji has gained some respect among his classmates, surprisingly especially Haruka herself. Haruka offers her hand out in a show of good sportsmanship, Yuji obliges and shakes her hand after a great duel. Ms. Izinski is proud of both Yuji and Haruka after the result of the duel. After everything gets cleaned up: the other students have practice duels, after class Ms. Izinski talks to both Yuji and Haruka.**

_"You wanted to see us, Ms. Izinski?"_ Yuji says to Ms. Izinski while Haruka is beside him, while still giving him chills over their duel earlier.

_"Yes, I did Yuji"_ Luna replies to Yuji while holding a Kuribon stuffed animal. _"Because of You and Haruka's duel against each other earlier today, I've allowed you two to compete in the Yearly Spring Star Tournament as representatives of the Synchro Summoning class, that takes place in November"_

_"Where you two will compete in a tournament involving 2 of the top-ranked duelists in each of the Summoning Method classes, (Fusion, Synchro, Xyz, and Ritual Summoning) Whoever wins this tournament, will get an automatic exemption from their exams"_ Ms. Izinski adds while Yuji and Haruka are excited over the news that they could be exempt from the final exams.

_"That sounds like some fun, Ms. _Izinski" Haruka says to Ms. Izinski while keeping a signature cocky grin. _"But I'm going to win that tournament, not just for me to not take an exam, it's for the Synchro Class to have some recognition as the #1 Summoning method at Spring Star"._ Haruka adds to her previous statement while her eyes burn with an intense green fire.

_"Well good luck out there you guys"_

_"I'll see you guys on Monday, have a great weekend!_" Ms. Izinski says to both Yuji and Haruka while smiling and waving them goodbye

**Suddenly Yuji and Haruka go their separate ways: Haruka is driven home by a limo, and Yuji walks home with Shinon and Akane. Shinon goes on home, once again leaving Yuji and Akane by themselves. Yuji tells Akane about him being picked for the Spring Star Tournament.**

_"T-That's awesome Yuji!" _Akane says to Yuji while she stares right into his brown eyes._ "I-I wish you good luck in the tournament" _Akane adds while looking down at her shoes.

_"Thank you Akane, you know I was going to say this earlier when we were at the cafeteria," _Yuji says while hoping he doesn't mess this up, unfortunately, he doesn't have Shinon to interrupt him earlier._ "U-Um, I-I really... U-Um like your glasses and Mobile Suit Quantum Pin on your uniform"_ Yuji said to Akane while breathing a breath of fresh air.

_"A-A-Aw, that's really cute and nice to say Y-Yuji"_ Akane replies to Yuji while slowly starting to blush, and daydream

"W-Wow"

"Yuji is so thoughtful with his words, maybe my horoscope was right"

"T-This could be the day"

"O-Oh Wait we have a study d-d-date tomorrow at Y-Yuji's house I forgot about that" Akane says this while in her thoughts

_"Hey, Akane?"_

_"A-Akane?"_ Yuji says while waving his hand over Akane's face until she came back to reality. "_Want me to hold your hand while we walk home, Akane?_" Yuji shyly asks while offering Akane his hand.

_"S-Sure Yuji, we can do that_" Akane replies to Yuji's question and holds Yuji's hand.

**After that: Yuji and Akane while holding hands, walk on home Yuji tells Akane about his duel with Haruka, and how he came so close to beating her. While Akane was shyly trying to tell some jokes. Yuji laughed at some of her jokes, but in reality: with the exception of Yuji, Akane's jokes are not that good. As soon as they arrive at the Hatanaka household, Yuji and Akane hug each other and say goodbye to each other. After that Yuji goes on home for the day.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's the end of this chapter, everybody. Haruka defeats Yuji in their first duel. If this were am actual Yu-Gi-Oh! anime: Yuji would be the first Main Character to lose in his first duel. Luckily, Yuji and Haruka are now in the Yearly Spring Star Tournament (I might name it something else). Yuji and Akane keep getting close to one another. In the next chapter: Yuji and Akane will go on a "regular" study date at the Ishino Household. What will happen during the study date? Find out next time everybody and Don't forget: "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	5. Study Date at the Ishino Household

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off on Yu-Gi-Oh Dimensions: Yuji came close to defeating Haruka with Odd-Eyes Meteoburst Dragon and Solar Magician; however, Haruka Synchro Summoned Chaofeng and destroyed Yuji's Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon. Yuji was defeated, but all hope wasn't lost: Ms. Izinski allows Yuji and Haruka to compete in the Spring Star Tournament in November. On the way home, Yuji and Akane held each other's hands on the way to Akane's house. In this chapter: Yuji and Akane will be going on a study date, at the Ishino Household. Is everything going to be alright with Yuji and Akane on their first-ever date? Find out on this exciting chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!

** _Note: This chapter jumps to different points of view sometimes._ **

**A day after Yuji loses to Haruka in a practice duel: Yuji is in bed at 8 AM in the morning. At least it is the weekend for our titular Duelist. This day could potentially be the best day of Yuji's life or the worst day of his life because Yuji is going on a study date with Akane at his house.**

_ **~8:00 AM~** _

"_*Yawn* today is going be a fun day" _Yuji says while getting up from his bed. "_I have a study date with Akane later today_" Yuji adds while realizing what he said. "_A-At my house?" _Yuji says while visibly getting nervous hoping he actually didn't say that.

** _-Flashback-_ **

_"Hey A-Akane," Yuji says to Akane while looking around the cafeteria. "Mind if I can ask you something?"_ Yuji nervously asks her while trying his hardest to not embarrass himself in front of Akane.

_"Y-Yea, what is it Yuji?"_ Akane replies while staring right at Yuji while trying not to get flustered.

_"D-Do you want to come by m-my house to study together on Saturday?"_ Yuji asks her while still not trying to embarrass himself since he's talking to Akane.

_"Sure, I-I don't mind at all, Y-Yuji,"_ Akane says to Yuji while wiping her glasses, while in her thoughts she's actually excited to go on a date with Yuji although it's a study date.

** _-End Flashback-_ **

_"Yep, I definitely said that didn't I?"_

_"Oh, Crap!"_ Yuji says while in his thoughts while running around his room like he saw the real-life embodiment of Man-Eater Bug chasing him. _"I don't even know how a study date works,"_ Yuji adds to his thoughts while still being visibly embarrassed.

"_I know what I should do" _Yuji says while looking at his mirror while fixing his hair. _"I'll relax first, and ask mom, Shinon, and hopefully Haruka"_ Yuji adds while having a determined look on his face

**The scene shifts to the Hatanaka household an hour later. Akane is currently watching her favorite show Mobile Suit Quantum with her mom, Akari Hatanaka.**

_ **~9:00 AM~** _

_"So sweetie, I hear you're going on a date with someone from your Duel School?"_ Akari says to her daughter, while Akane is trying to watch her show also she's starting to blush over the question.

_"Y-Yes, that's right mom"_ Akane replies to her mom, while still trying to watch the TV. _"H-His name is Yuji, and I really like him"_ Akane adds to her previous statement.

_"Is that so, Akane?"_ Akari asks her daughter while she's reading some Attack on Kaiju manga. _"What do you like about him?" _Akari also says to Akane while turning the page on her manga.

_"W-Well mom, I think Yuji is a really cute person, yet he's a really good person to be around,"_ Akane explains to her mom while turning the channel after watching Mobile S_uit Quantum. "Also Yuji is just really nice to me, unlike everyone else at Spring Star" Akane also says while tears are starting to form in her eyes. "He really cares about me mom, *sniff* *sniff*"_

**What most people don't know about Akane is, that she is usually bullied at Spring Star by the upperclassmen and some of her Xyz Summoning classmates, at least Shinon and Yuji are the only ones who actually don't bully Akane.**

_"Well dear, at least that's great that you like a guy who cares as much about you as you do about him,"_ Akari says to Akane while comforting her daughter while Akane is crying about remembering about her being bullied at school. _"I hope I can meet him someday, Akane,"_ Akari says this while wiping Akane's tears off her cheek.

_"T-Thanks mom, you really are the best"_ Akane says to her mom while blowing her nose. _"Do you know where my brother is, mom?"_ Akane asks her mom while looking curious.

_"I really don't know, Akane"_ Akari replies to Akane while pondering the question herself. _"I think he's been transferred to Domino City to study abroad"_ Akari also says while trying to answer her own question.

_"Well enough about that Akane, don't you have to get ready for your date with Yuji later today?"_ Akari says to Akane while looking at Akane in her pajama pants and an oversized shirt._ "It's not like a date where you wear your best rags to meet the guy you really love *laughs*"_ Akari adds while laughing at herself over her comment

**As Akane is getting ready for her date with Yuji, Yuji is still frantic over not knowing how a date works. 2 hours have passed for Yuji and Akane and Yuji tried asking his mom for advice, but she didn't have any advice to give him. He even tried asking Shinon for some advice but was ignored by Shinon, due to her going to the mall and Yuji is left with no other option to contact...Haruka?**

_ **~11:00 AM~** _

_"So my mom actually didn't have any advice for me at all what so ever," _Yuji said while talking to someone on his duel disk while editing his 'Odd-Eyes' deck._ "Shinon didn't even pick up when I tried to talk to her"  
"So I was wondering, do you have any advice at all for this, Haruka?"_ Yuji adds while hoping Haruka's got some kind of advice for him, since his mom didn't give any good advice, and Shinon in Yuji's mind was probably eating some ice cream or drawing something.

_"Yuji, I get that we dueled each other yesterday but why in the hell are you asking me about dating advice!"_ Haruka yells into her duel disk, while on the other line, Yuji is visibly intimidated by Haruka. _"We are duelists, we should be worried about what cards to use in our decks, and figuring out ways to win, not trying to look for dates!"_ Haruka adds while becoming visibly frustrated at Yuji.

_"B-But Haruka, your the smartest person in the class, I really thought you could be the one to help me out in this manner,"_ Yuji says this while trying to reason with his green-haired rival. _"Why not help out your rival, in certain other situations besides dueling for once?"_  
_"Maybe one day, when the world is at stake, we'd have to put our differences aside for the greater good"._ Yuji adds to his desperate reasoning with Haruka.

"You have a point with the whole working together thing, Yuji" Haruka says while Yuji is starting to get his hopes up for some advice. "But relationships and dating are NOT one of my specialties since I've never been in one" Haruka says while on the other line, then she hangs up. Yuji is almost broken after realizing even Haruka can't help him out.

_"Aaahhhh!"_ Yuji screams out in a nervous horror. "Listen to yourself, Yuji" "If Akane seen you freak out about this, she'd think you actually don't like her" Yuji says in his thoughts while slowly starting to calm down. "Remember what your mom said about relationships a few days ago?"

_ **-Flashback-** _

_"Maybe, Akane really must have some feelings for you, son" _Eiko tells Yuji in a really supportive manner, while still being blunt. _"It's only natural for teens your age to realize their feelings for one another" _Eiko also adds to her previous sentence while hugging Yuji. _"But it's surprising, that you and Akane have these feelings for each other even though you guys have been in the same school for 4 months now"  
__"Maybe you should try your best to express your feelings for Akane, by hanging out with her at school," Eiko said while whispering in Yuji's ear._

_ **-End Flashback-** _

_"Oh, that's right!" _Yuji says to himself while remembering what Eiko told him earlier in the week. _I just got to have the confidence to not make a complete fool out of myself, when Akane and I are at this date at 4:00 PM" _Yuji also says while keeping a determined look on his face, that looks laughable when he looks at himself in the mirror.

**After Yuji finally musters up the confidence to go on this date, he gets dressed, he decides to wear an old Team 5Ds shirt that his mom got for him, and black cargo shorts, and then watches some old duels involving famous pro duelists like Shioko Waki, Ray Akaba, Zarc, Katsuya Jounouchi (Joey Wheeler in the dub), Rio Kastle, and even Mrs. Hibiki to pass the time in his room, while Akane is already dressed, in something drastically different than what she usually wears: A purple graphic tee with a picture of "Elemental HERO Tempest on it and blue jeans. To pass the time until she gets ready to walk over to Yuji's house, Akane plays a game of Shogi against her mom (Her mom is the best in Den City in Shogi, and almost all of the time, Akane always loses to her. After doing their usual chores around the house (or sleeping in Yuji's case), 4 hours and 45 minutes have passed, Akane is on her way to Yuji's house, and Yuji is in the living room of his house.**

_ **~3:45 PM~** _

_"Hiii! Big brother"_ Maaya calls out to Yuji while he's watching a duel on TV. _"Wanna duel against me? That Performage Stilts-Hopper you got for me earlier this week definitely helps out my deck"_Maaya also says while actually getting Yuji's attention.

_"Sure, why not little sis"_ Yuji replies to Maaya while Maaya is really happy about dueling her brother, and she powers on her duel disk. _"I've always wanted to have some fun on the_ _weekends,"_ Yuji says while powering on his duel disk.

"Lets Duel!" Yuji and Maaya both say in unison as they put their decks in their duel disks.

_ **-Duel Start-** _

_Life Points:_

_Yuji: 4000_

_Maaya: 4000_

_-Turn 1-_

_"It's my turn," Yuji says while holding up his hand, and he sees his 'Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon' in there along with his other useful cards._

_"I will now place 'Black Fang Magician' and 'White Wing Magician' in my Pendulum Scales!" Yuji says this while placing Black Fang Magician and White Wing Magician in his Pendulum Scales._

_"Oh, cool one of Big Brother's Pendulum Summons!" Maaya said while in amazement over Yuji about to perform a Pendulum Summon._

_"Now I Pend- *Knock* *Knock*" _Yuji was about to say something but someone was knocking at his door._ "Sorry, Maaya let me see who's at the door," _Yuji tells his seemingly irritated little sister and shuts off his duel disk.

_ **-Duel End-** _

**Yuji asks who's the door, it's actually Akane at the door. Yuji is excited and surprised, that Akane showed up this early. Yuji opens his door to let Akane in. Akane introduces herself to Maaya, Maaya who is still mad over her duel with Yuji being canceled, runs off to her room in a fit of rage. Yuji explains to Akane that Maaya is usually like this when she doesn't get to duel. After that: Eiko shows up to where our 2 lovebirds are.**

_"_Hi_ there!"_ Eiko cheerfully says to Akane after Maaya runs off to her room. _"You must be Akane, Yuji has said many good things about _you_,"_ Eiko said to Akane while a light blush suddenly appears on her face

_"W-What kind of things, Mrs. Ishino?"_ Akane nervously asks Eiko, while she's fiddling with her fingers. _"A-Are they r-really nice things?"_ Akane adds while looking at Eiko as she figures out something to say to Akane.

_"Well, He said, you are really cute, especially when you blush_,_"_ Eiko tells Akane with a positive outlook while Yuji is gesturing to Eiko to not say anything else, embarrassing. _"There was this little thing that happened earlier today, where Yuji was freaking _out_,"_ Eiko says to Akane while Yuji is dying inside of pure embarrassment.

_"*laughs* T-That's actually pretty cute of Yuji to say about me, it warms my heart even though I'm just a plain teenage _girl_,"_ Akane says to Eiko while putting down herself.

_"You're not just a plain teenage girl, Akane"_ Yuji interrupts Akane and Eiko's conversation_ "You know something, you are actually one of a kind, and I'm glad I've met _you_,"_ Yuji says this while walking towards Akane and hugging her.

_"I guess you two need some time alone"_ Eiko teasingly says to both Yuji and Akane, while they both start to blush. _"Why not have some dinner Akane, before you guys start your study date?"_ Eiko asks Akane, suddenly Akane's stomach growls since she hasn't eaten anything since she ate lunch 4 hours ago.

_"T-That sounds like a good idea, Mrs. Ishino"_ Akane replies to Eiko's question while telling Yuji to let go. _"Y-You can't study on an empty stomach, a-am I right?"_ Akane says to Eiko and Yuji while trying to think of a punchline

**30 minutes later: Akane, Yuji, Eiko, and Maaya eat some dinner. Maaya who isn't angry at Akane tries to challenge her to a duel, but Eiko tells her no. They are currently eating some Hamburger Steaks with some Broccoli, and Yuji and Akane's favorite, Rice Cakes. After they get done eating dinner: Yuji and Akane head up to Yuji's room so they can start studying.**

_"W-Wow, so this is your room Yuji?" _Akane says this while pointing at all of the Team 5Ds posters and memorabilia. Akane even notices one of the figures was of Luna Izinski, current Synchro Summoning teacher, as a teenager holding a Kuribon. _"So you're a big fan of Team 5Ds?"_ Akane asks Yuji while sitting on his bed taking off her shoes.

_"Yes, I'm a huge fan of the team"_ Yuji replies with added enthusiasm. _"My mom went to school with Luna and her twin brother Leo"_ Yuji also adds while sitting at his desk, still being mesmerized about the fact his mom went to school with actual members of Team 5Ds.

_"Yuji, W-Were all of those things your mom said about me true?"_ Akane asks Yuji while she holds on to his arm, while Yuji starts to blush. _"Because I-I kinda have something to tell you"_ Akane adds while nuzzling her face on Yuji's arm.

_"They're all true Akane,"_ Yuji says this to Akane, she's reassured she can tell him about her past before meeting Yuji. _"I really think you are cute especially when you blush,"_ Yuji says this while starting to blush himself.

_"Y-Yuji, I got to admit this, before I met you, I've thought about dropping out of Spring Star,"_ Akane says to Yuji while trying to hold back tears _"Due to the fact I was getting bullied by the upperclassmen-*Sob*, and other classmates at school"_ Akane tells Yuji this while starting to cry _"When I met you at that store along with Shinon, I had this feeling you were just like everyone else, but you actually wanted to talk to me, instead of making fun of me, *sniff* *sniff*"_

_"I really hate bullies Akane," Y_uji says this while trying to find Akane some tissues to wipe her nose with. _"Even if you're a good person, people will still find flaws to make fun of you about, I've been ostracized by many people in my class for not knowing how to Synchro Summon,"_ Yuji tells Akane, as Akane is wiping her nose. _"It's just a sad world we live in, Akane"_

_"Y-Yuji, I-I also have to tell you something, that's probably on the positive side of the coin," _Akane says to Yuji while taking some books out of her bookbag and placing them on Yuji's bed.

_"W-What is it, Akane?"_ Yuji says this, he thinks it going to be some bad news.

_"Y-Yuji, you really care about me, you're the first best friend I've ever had at Spring Star,"_ Akane says this to Yuji while looking dead at his eyes. _"I-I understand, that this world is sad and full of darkness, but you are that light within, especially for my darkness and I don't want anything to happen to you__,"_ Akane starts to get closer to Yuji and then she utters the phrase she couldn't muster a full week ago: _"Y-Yuji I-Ishino... I-I l-love y-_yo_u!"_

**After Akane confessed her love for Yuji: Yuji is petrified, speechless, and stunned only because Yuji thought, he was going to be the one to confess his love for Akane. But she beat him to it.**

_"Y-Y-You really mean that A-Akane?"_ Yuji asks Akane while still in shock over what Akane told him.

_"Y-Yes Yuji, I really mean it"_ Akane replies, plus she kisses Yuji on his cheek.

_"A-Akane_..._ I-I love you t-too"_ Yuji finally spills it to Akane and returns her kiss, and kisses her back and holds her hand. _"Akane, this is probably the best day of my life, even though we haven't started studying yet *laughs_*_,"_ Yuji says while laughing over the study date not starting yet.

_"O-Oh that's right, I almost forgot about that *chuckles*," _Akane replies to him while laughing along with Yuji _"I guess we should start studying now before Mrs. Ishino gets suspicious"_ Akane adds while her and Yuji open up some textbooks

**For the next two hours, Yuji and Akane start to study, Yuji asks Akane if she could teach him how to Xyz Summon. Akane agrees and teaches Yuji the basics of Xyz Summoning. While Yuji helps Akane with understanding the basics of Pendulum Summoning and also explains how he learned how to Pendulum Summon. While they study: Eiko gives both Akane and Yuji some more Rice cakes to keep them energized. In the end: Yuji and Akane's study date is over, and they head to the living room.**

_"That was the best study date, I've ever been on Yuji!"_ Akane says to Yuji with some high excitement in her posture and smile, _"I hope next time we can go on an actual date"_ Akane also says this while holding Yuji's hand.

_"I can't wait for that day to come, Akane" "Mind if I can call you Akane-chan?_" Yuji asks Akane while showing a blush and scratching his head.  
_"Sure you can, if only I can call you Yuji-kun"_ Akane replies while smiling at the prospect of being called "Akane-chan"

_"Well I better get going Yuji-kun, I'll see you on _Monday_,"_ Akane says to Yuji while holding his hand even tighter. _"Oh, and I love you Yuji-kun"_ Akane also says to him while a visible blush appears on both Yuji and Akane. "I love you too Akane-chan" Yuji replies to Akane, while they start to kiss each other.

**After they kiss each other: Akane heads on home, and Yuji goes on to sleep, while both Yuji and Akane both think about what just happened. It really was the best study date ever for the titular lovebirds. Both Akane and Yuji feel like massive weights have been lifted off their shoulders.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Chapter Four everyone! I hope everybody enjoyed the study date with Yuji and Akane, I guess you can say: I kinda made a canon relationship with duelists. Yuji and Akane just seem happy together with each other. Oh and about Maaya: she will actually duel Yuji in a duel, sometime in the future, but it basically a gag where every time Yuji and Maaya start to duel, something random happens which causes the duel to end. In the Next Chapter: We meet the best Fusion Summoner in Spring Star. Who is the summoner? What deck does he or she use? Will the Duelist be even cockier than Haruka (Definitely not). Find out these questions on the Next Exciting Chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions. Plus don't forget: It's Your Time to Shine!


	6. Rie Inukai, The Best Fusion Summoner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off on Yu-Gi-Oh Dimensions: Akane and Yuji went on a study date at Yuji's house. It started out awkwardly as Yuji didn't even know how a study date worked. Eventually, he calmed down and had the date. While on the date: Akane revealed to Yuji, that before she met him: she was getting bullied at Spring Star. Plus, Akane confessed her love to Yuji, then Yuji reciprocated those feelings back to Akane. That's not all, Akane taught Yuji how to Xyz Summon while on their date. In this Chapter: We meet the #1 Fusion Summoner in Spring Star Duel School. Will she be just like Haruka? Or will she be friendly toward Yuji and his friends? Find out right now on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!

**Two weeks after Yuji and Akane went on their date: Yuji starts to hone his new skills in Xyz Summoning that he learned from Akane the week before. After some practice with Akane and Eiko: Yuji now knows how to Xyz Summon! He tells Shinon the news, she's ecstatic, Haruka on the other hand, she didn't care. Yuji comes back to class, and Ms. Izinski tells them some news.**

_"Well class, this time around as we work towards the Spring Star Tournament," Luna says to her class while starting to write something on her whiteboard. "I've decided to pick our 5 representatives for the Tournament in two months!" Luna adds while everyone in the class, minus Yuji and Haruka are wondering who will be picked._

_"*whisper* Haruka, I thought you and I were going to be the only two representatives." Yuji whispers to Haruka who is sitting right beside him "Did the tournament change or something?" Yuji continues to whisper to Haruka_

_"*Shrugs* Don't know Yuji, let us just listen and figure it out" Haruka replies to Yuji while Luna is writing down names on her whiteboard._

_"The first name on our list is a no-brainer, Haruka Natsui!" Luna announces and Haruka stands up beside her desk. "The next person will be, Yuji Ishino!" After hearing his name, Yuji stands beside his desk._

**Then Luna picks out the next three representatives: Kelsey Jones (A transfer student from Domino City, who uses an "F.A." deck), Norihiro Shiozawa (He uses a "Speedroid" deck, and finally Tatsuki Kishino (she uses a "Gusto" deck). Meanwhile, we go to the Fusion Summoning classes and we go to the Mrs. Midori Hibiki's class, and she picks out her five representatives for the tournament. While she picks out her first three representatives: Shinon is in the class not paying attention to the selections. Oh and the Three Fusion Summoning representatives that weren't named are actually: Karin Okawa (She uses an "Invoker deck"), Atsuhiro Kobayashi (He's got a "Cyber Dragon" deck ) and Fuyuko Hamaguchi (She uses a "Predaplant" deck)**

"*sigh* class is so boring"

"Rie do you want to skip class or something?" Shinon asks this girl sitting beside her, who has long black hair in a bun, holding a figurine of El Shaddoll Construct. "I already know that I'm going to represent the class in the tournament, so what's the point in being here" Shinon adds while slouching in her chair.

"If you want to skip class, then you'll lose your "spot" in the tournament," says the short girl beside Shinon named Rie Inukai while trying to make sure she actually doesn't skip class.

**In reality, Rie Inukai is the same age as Shinon, she's a psychic with small telepathic powers and is the best Fusion Summoner in the class but she isn't as egotistical about her spot unlike the other #1 duelists for each of their Summoning Methods minus Haruka. They can care less about everyone else in their class, except Rie and Haruka they actually hope their classmates can be the best in the school.**

_"I don't care about my ranking in this class, Shinon," _Rie tells Shinon as she is editing her Shaddoll deck_ "I just want to beat the best Summoners in the school"._

_"Gee that sounds like a lofty goal you got there Rie" Shinon says to Rie while trying to be sarcastic towards her._

_"Finally my final two picks for the tournament"_ Mrs. Hibiki announces to her class while starting to throw some cards at the final two members, Shinon unintentionally catches one, and Rie catches one using her Psychic Powers._ "There you have it, the final two duelists representing us at the tournament are Shinon Aikyo and Rie Inukai, class dismissed for now" _Midori announces to her class while sitting back in her deck ready to leave already since she's stressed out.

**It's the end of class and Yuji, Haruka, Shinon, Rie, and Akane leave their respective classes. Yuji and Haruka find Akane and Shinon, so Yuji can introduce her to his girlfriend and his best friend. Haruka at first doesn't want to but, Yuji suggests it's better to show everyone the Haruka that isn't so arrogant as everyone says she is. Akane is looking for her boyfriend, Yuji since they are dating now. Finally, the five duelists meet up at a Food Court at a mall.**

_"Hey guys, how's everything been?" _Yuji says to his friends while walking towards Akane_ "Hi Akane-Chan" _Yuji says to Akane while hugging her since they haven't seen each other all day.

_"H-Hi Yuji-Kun, how was your day today?" _Akane asks Yuji while hugging him tighter, while Haruka, Shinon, and Rie look at them awkwardly since they didn't know Yuji and Akane were actually dating each other, they kept their relationship a secret.

_"Mine went well, it's the usual same old stuff," _Yuji replies to Akane even though Shinon, Haruka, and Rie are wondering why Yuji brought them all together in the first place. "What about you Akane? did anything interesting happen today?" Yuji asks Akane

_"My day went great, I found out I was in the S-Spring Star Tournament because my teacher, Ms. Kotori Meadows told me I was in the tournament," _Akane says to Yuji while everyone is amazed at Akane over being in the tournamen_t._

_"That's great Akane!" _Yuji says before he kisses Akane for her being in the tournament._ "Wow, that's amazing, Akane," _Shinon says to her while actually not trying to bring Akane down._"Congrats, Akane even though I just met you five minutes ago." _Rie tells Akane this in a semi-sarcastic manner._ "Honestly, I don't care. But if Yuji thinks it's a great thing then congrats to you I guess." _Haruka reluctantly says to Akane just so she can be supportive and not be a jerk in this situation.

_"So Haruka, what brings you here?"_ Shinon just straight up asks Haruka while being curious herself. _"Did Yuji beat you in a duel or something?"_ Shinon adds while Haruka starts to get frustrated.

_"NO! That isn't why...Umm, what is your name?"_ Haruka asks Shinon since Haruka is still trying to get to know everyone here. _"I'm Shinon Aikyo, I'm Yuji's best friend and the pers-"_

_"-I think I get the picture Shinon"_ Haruka interrupts Shinon while at the same time, Yuji is getting deja vu since Haruka did the same thing to him two weeks ago.

"I guess Shinon knows how I felt when she interrupted me" Yuji slyly says under his breath while not trying to anger Shinon.

_"Now that's over, Yuji wanted me to come by and introduce me to his friends"_ Haruka explains to Shinon as Shinon is trying to keep her composure. _"Who here besides me, Akane and Yuji are in this crappy tournament in two months?_" Haruka adds while trying to get to the point of things.

_"Haruka I'm in this "crappy" tournament as you claim to say,"_ Rie says to Haruka while mocking Haruka's emphasis on calling the tournament crappy.

_"Just who the hell are you, shortie?"_ Haruka says to Rie in a demeaning manner, just to try and aggravate her. _"I'm Rie Inukai, for christ sake Haruka I'm on the "Chapter-Title!"_ Rie introduces herself to Haruka while adding that she is the #1 Fusion Summoner, but she stops herself and says the #4 Fusion Summoner.

**Suddenly a silence hits the food court, as Rie realizes what she said, everyone is confused over what Rie meant by "Chapter-Title". Rie rushes to explain that she's got Psychic Powers, and she blurts out certain things people at Den City should NOT know about themselves, (breaking the 4th wall) when she gets angry.**

_"Wow an actual Psychic, that's neat Rie,"_ Yuji says to Rie just as he and Akane get done hugging each other. _"I've always thought Psychics were con artists, that have perfume on their cards, and having people from balconies look at people's hands and tells the "Psychic" the cards in their hand,"_ Haruka says this as she's referencing Mai Valentine and Esper Roba from Yu-Gi-Oh!.

_"*laughs* My powers aren't like that Haruka. I can just move small things towards me like my deck, my cards, and this doll"_ says this to Haruka while demonstrating her powers in view of everyone watching her. _"But these powers are meant to be a secret, you guys."_

_"I'm taking extraordinary liberties in showing my powers, if somebody who wants to awaken a secret evil or something sees me using my powers, I could possibly die.."_ Rie adds while emphasizing the consequences of using her powers.

_"G-Gee that got dark, pretty quickly wouldn't you say R-Rie?"_ Akane chimes in just to lighten the mood _"W-What kind of deck do you use Rie?"_ Akane asks while Yuji and Haruka are wondering the same thing.

_"I use the Shaddolls"_ Rie replies to Akane as she's holding out her deck towards Akane. _"It is a really powerful deck, I've even beat Shinon over here and our teacher Mrs. Hibiki, don't mind the spirits coming out,"_ Rie says to Akane while two little spirits come out of her deck.

**Thirty minutes pass and the five duelists talk about their lives up to this point, Akane explains to everyone she was bullied at school and thought about dropping out until she met Yuji. Haruka talks about her older siblings and how they taught her how to duel. Shinon is eating ice cream, and finally, Rie talks about how she got her Psychic Powers. until Norihiro Shiozawa confronts Rie. Remember Norihiro was one of the duelists mentioned by Luna Izinski as a representative for the Synchro Class.**

_"Rie, I challenge you to a duel!"_ said Norihiro while powering on his duel disk. _"You're just an amateur, and I need the easy win to prepare for the Tournament."_

_"*sigh* You never let up do you Norihiro," _Yuji says to Norihiro while powering on his duel disk._ "I'll duel yo-"_

_"-Yuji I'll handle this"_ Rie interrupts Yuji as she holds out her hand as her duel disk powers on_ "Your thoughts are clouded with lewd thoughts of Akane, and if you were to duel right now you would lose pretty badly and would turn the readers off of the story," _Rie tells Yuji to try to stop him from dueling and once again unintentionally using her powers.

_"L-Lewd thoughts?"_ Akane says to Yuji as she's starting to get flustered and blush really heavily _"W-What kind of lewd thou-"_ Akane tries to finish what she was saying but she faints at the thought of that.

_"Gee Yuji, I never knew you were such a per-"_

_"-I AM NOT A PERVERT!"_ Yuji interrupts Shinon while being completely embarrassed over Rie telling everyone about his thoughts _"Rie, maybe next time just whisper or something"_ Yuji says to Rie while regaining his composure.

"LET'S DUEL!" Both Norihiro and Rie say in Unison as they place their decks in their duel disks

** _-Duel Start-_ **

_Life Points:_

_Rie: 4000_

_Norihiro: 4000_

** _-Turn 1-_ **

_"I Draw!"_

_"It's over already!"_ Norihiro says to anyone that would listen to him, as he holds up the card he just drew. _"Since I control no monsters, I can Special Summon, Speedroid Terrortop! (Level 3 / ATK: 1200/ DEF: 600)"_ Norihiro explains as he Special Summons Terrortop from his hand.

_"When Terrortop is Normal or Special Summoned: I can add one 'Speedroid' monster from my deck to my hand except himself,"_ Norihiro says while looking for a card to add._ "I add the tuner monster, Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice to my hand"_ As Norihiro adds the aforementioned card to his hand. _"Then I Normal Summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice! (Tuner/ Level 3/ ATK: 300 /DEF: 1500)"_

_"And now, I tune my Level Three Speedroid Tri-Eyes Dice to my Level Three Speedroid Terrortop!"_ Norihiro says while his two monsters combine to form a new monster _"I Synchro Summon!, Level Six Hi-Speedroid Kendama! (Level 6/ ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1600)"_

_"I end my turn!"_ Norihiro says to Rie while she starts to draw her card.

** _-Turn 2-_ **

_"I draw"_

_"I activate Shaddoll Fusion!"_ Rie says this while holding up her card as she explains the card effect._ "I will fuse my Shaddoll Dragon, and The Light, The Hex-Sealed Fusion from my deck!"_

_"Wait from your deck?"_

_"Are you cheating or something?"_ Norihiro says to Rie while being confused, he thinks Rie made a mistake or she's cheating. _"Well you're wrong, since you have 'Hi-Speedroid Kendama on your field which was Special Summoned from the Extra Deck, I can use monsters from my deck as Fusion Materials!"_ Rie explains to Norihiro as her two Fusion Materials combine together to create a new monster.

_"I Fusion Summon! El Shaddoll Construct! (Level 8/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 2500)"_ Rie says as her Ace monster gets Summoned to her side of the field _"When Construct is Special Summoned: I can send a 'Shaddoll' card from my deck to the graveyard!"_ Rie adds while she sends 'Shaddoll Beast to the grave and she draws a card because of Shaddoll Beast.

_"I attack with my El Shaddoll Construct!"_ Rie commands her monster as Construct prepares an attack. _"As soon as Construct attacks, Your 'Hi-Speedroid Kendama' gets Destroyed and you take damage equal to its level x 400, Shadow Strings!"_ (Norihiro: 4000 - 1600) Rie says this while Norihiro is shocked at Rie's power. " I attack you Directly, Dark Devour!" Rie commands as El Shaddoll Construct commands millions of threads to hit Norihiro. (Norihiro: 1600 - 0)

**-Duel End-**

_"Dang Norihiro, you just got OTK'd" _Haruka says to Norihiro while teasing him because he got OTK'd._ "I hope you won't make a complete fool out of yourself when you duel in the tournament!"_Haruka adds as Norihiro runs off

**After Norihiro runs off, Yuji, Shinon, Akane, Haruka, and Rie all order some cold soda's and make a toast to one another, that they will have fun while the tournament starts. Everyone goes their separate ways, Yuji walks Akane home and they kiss each other. While at his house, Yuji edits his deck to implement Xyz Summoning to his deck, since Akane taught him how to Xyz Summon 2 weeks before.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's another chapter in the books! How did you guys enjoy the latest chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions? Rie having Psychic Powers, is going to be an interesting thing to write about, but the origin of her powers come from that figurine she always carries. Maybe that could play an important role in the future? Fun Fact: Norihiro Shiozawa was originally supposed to be the name for Yuji Ishino, I changed it because I decided that my Main Character continues the tradition of having "Yu" in their first name. In the next chapter: We will have a duel with Yuji and someone from the Xyz Class (It might be Akane, It might not be, gotta find that out). I will see you guys Next Chapter or next Side Story (yes I do side stories now, check out my side story called "Haruka Prelude"), Until then remember: "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	7. Synchro Summoning Vs. Xyz Summoning: Spring Star's True Rivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off on Yu-Gi-Oh dimensions: More competitors for the Spring Star Tournament were revealed, specifically, a new friend of Yuji's named Rie Inukai, who is the #1 Fusion Summoner in the school, plus his girlfriend, Akane was revealed to be in the tournament. Yuji and everyone else heads out to a food court to introduce themselves to Rie. It is also revealed that Rie has some Psychic Powers, then Norihiro from the Synchro class challenges Rie, and he gets OTK'd by Rie's Shaddolls. In the end, Yuji welcome both Haruka (Unintentionally) and Rie to their circle of friends. In this chapter: we find out about Spring Star's #1 Rivalry, Synchro Summoning vs. Xyz Summoning, and how it affects Yuji and his friends. Could this be the end of Yuji and Akane? Or will their friendship continue even though they are apart of the biggest rivalry in the school? Find out right now on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!

**A day after meeting Rie: Yuji and the others head back to school. When they do they witness multiple duels involving students from the Synchro classes and Xyz classes respectively. Ms. Izinski and Ms. Meadows eventually stopped the duels between the two classes. Just as soon as they are calm, Ms. Izinski and Ms. Meadows explain the situation to Yuji and his friends.**

_"Ms. Izinski?"_

_"M-Ms. Meadows?"_ Both Yuji and Akane both ask their respective teachers, with a confused look on their faces. _"Why were the classes dueling each other?"_ Yuji asks Luna and Kotori as if Yuji was trying his best to figure everything out.

_"*sigh* Yuji, It's a long story, but here it is,"_ Luna says to Yuji while she's trying to remember the reason why the Synchro and Xyz classes were dueling each other.

_"For as long as we've been teaching here, Kotori it's been 7 years since we started teaching here right?"_ Luna says to Kotori as she nods in agreement over her statement. _"The Synchro and Xyz classes have a rivalry which spans throughout the existence of the school"_ Luna adds while also pulling out a map from her purse.

_"The two cities, Neo Domino City and Heartland City have had a rivalry of sorts in the past, and the rivalry spills out to our school in Den City."_ Says Kotori while pointing out the two respective cities while Luna holds out the map. _"Most of the teachers and students from both classes originate from Neo Domino City and Heartland City, and due to the fact, those two cities don't get along" _Kotori adds while she's describing the two cities to Yuji and everyone else. _"Unfortunately, it's a tradition now that until this rivalry continues, we must have two of our duelists duel against each other, just so this chaos can end for right now" _Luna adds to Kotori's statement about the rivalry.

_"Two duelists?"_ Shinon asks while actually caring about the situation at hand._ "I'm going to beat those Xyz punks to a pulp!"_ Haruka says to Luna and Kotori as she holds her fist out in the air. _"This sounds like some fun, I can't wait for this"_ Rie chimes in the background, cleaning up the mess using her powers.

_"That is some nice enthusiasm, you guys!"_ Luna says to everybody with a smile on her face. _"But first the duelists I have representing my class are Akane Hatanaka and Okura Kunieda,"_ Kotori tells everybody, especially Akane who is actually surprised and mortified, "I-I could possibly d-duel Y-Yuji?" Akane is saying to herself in her thoughts _"But the duelists that will be dueling for each class will be Yuji Ishino and Tatsuki Kishino from the Synchro class"_ Luna announces, just as she announces her representatives: Haruka is in a corner upset at the fact she didn't get picked. _"Why?" "Why wouldn't you pick me Ms. Izinski?"_ Haruka asks while throwing a temper tantrum.

_"Haruka there's a reason why I didn't pick you for this specific duel"_ Luna explains as she tries to console Haruka. _"Your a great duelist and all, but when you duel you take things way too seriously, remember your practice duel against Yuji?"_ _"It was supposed to be practice, you didn't have to go all out on him over a mistake he did a month prior_" Luna adds to her statements, Haruka is starting to understand Luna's reasoning, but she's still upset over not being picked.

_"Oh, we forgot about who's dueling who"_ Both Luna and Kotori say, just as Akane and Yuji wait with bated breath, to figure out if they will duel each other. _"Yuji will duel Okura, in two hours, and Akane will duel Tatsuki tomorrow"_ Kotori and Luna announce. Yuji and Akane are gratified that they don't have to duel each other. _"Oh the reason why we didn't have you and Akane duel each other, is because we had this feeling you two were really close,"_ Kotori and Luna tell Akane and Yuji, they are dumbfounded that their teachers most likely know they are dating each other.

_"You don't have to tell us twice.."_ Shinon, Haruka, and Rie all say in unison over realizing why Ms. Izinski and Ms. Meadows didn't have Yuji and Akane duel each other. _"Pfft, I could imagine a duel between Yuji and Akane turning into a 'Romeo and Juliet' play"_ Shinon says as the other girls, including the teachers' nod in agreement.

**As everything gets settled, everyone goes off to their respective classes. Yuji is editing his deck while trying to keep his new Xyz Monsters hidden from Haruka since she could get jealous of Yuji for learning how to do more than two Summoning Methods. If you remember Akane taught Yuji how to Xyz Summon on their study date. So two hours have passed: and both Yuji and Okura are ready to duel each other. Unfortunately, Shinon and Rie won't be there to cheer Yuji on since Mrs. Hibiki wouldn't allow it. Now it's time for Yuji and Okura to start dueling!**

** _-Duel Start-_ **

_Life Points:_

_Yuji: 4000_

_Okura: 4000_

** _-Turn 1-_ **

_"I'll start out first, Okura,"_ Yuji says to his opponent while drawing his card. He currently has Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon, Harmonizing Magician, Odd-Eyes Reverse and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in his hand.

_"I will place my Scale 2 Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon and my Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon in my Pendulum Scales!"_ Yuji says while he places his monsters on his pendulum scales, as he prepares his traditional chant passed down through generations.

_'By using the Pendulum Scales bestowed upon me_  
_by the ancient power to help me proclaim victory,  
__I Pendulum summon!' _Yuji Chants into his duel disk as a grey light starts to light up Yuji's duel disk and his pendulum scales.

**Seemingly at will, a grey light appears over Yuji's field, his duel disk starts to glow with the letters 'Pendulum' in-between Yuji's Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon and Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon.**

_"First up to my field, is a magician who has the best kind of harmony in the Duel Monsters world!"_

_"I Pendulum Summon! Level 4 Tuner, Harmonizing Magician! (Level: 4/ Tuner/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" _Yuji says as a female magician who controls harmony suddenly appears out of thin air.

"Second up to the field,_ is a phantasmic dragon, who when provoked can send you to the Phantom Realm (or some other place). I Pendulum Summon! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! (Level: 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)" _Yuji continues to say as his ace dragon suddenly appears from the phantoms.

"Ready for a new trick?" Yuji smugly says to Okura while pointing towards Harmonizing Magician _"Harmonizing Magician's effect allows me to Special Summon a 'Magician' Pendulum Monster from my deck in Defence Position, but it's effects are negated."_ Yuji explains while he searches for a 'Magician', then he finds one. _"I Special Summon Lunar Magician! (Level: 3 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 2100)"_

_"Now I tune my Level 4 Harmonizing Magician to my Level 3 Lunar Magician!" _ _Yuji says this as Harmonizing Magician turns into 4 green rings and surrounds Lunar Magician._

_'Mighty Magician of Harmony!_  
_Join together with the Magician of the Moon  
_ _And create a new magician who controls Time itself!'_

_"I Synchro Summon!, Level Seven: Chrono Magician!" Yuji chants while his two magicians combine into a Magician with a rod, with a clock on the tip of it. (Level: 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2100)_

_"I activate the effect of Chrono Magician!"_ Yuji says while reading Chrono Magician's effect._ "This card is unaffected by the effects of monsters that were Special Summoned." "Plus I get to shuffle one Pendulum Monster from my extra deck into my deck, then I Special Summon one monster that is the same type as the monster I shuffled into my deck!"_ Yuji explains while he looks for a monster to special summon.

_"I shuffle Harmonizing Magician into my deck, then I Special Summon, Purple Poison Magician In Defense Position!" (Level 4 / ATK: 1200 /DEF: 2100)_

_"After all of that: I set one card, and end my turn."_ Says Yuji while he starts to think of a strategy to bring out his Xyz Monster.

_ **-Turn 2-** _

_"I draw!" _Okura said while looking at his hand and drawing his card. Okura currently has Satellarknight Unukalhai, Satellarknight Alsahm, Tellarknight Genesis, Stellarknight Alpha, Satellarknight Altair, and Stellarnova Alpha._ "Get ready Yuji! here I come!" Okura says as he summons a monster from his hand._

_"I Normal Summon Satellarknight Vega in Attack Position!" (Level: 4 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1600) _Okura says this just as a female warrior with a constellation behind her, appears in front of him. _"Satellarknight Vega activates her effect!" "When she is Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 "tellarknight" monster from my hand!" Okura adds as he Special Summons a monster from his hand. "I Special Summon, Satellarknight Alsahm in Defence Position!" (Level: 4 / ATK: 1400 /DEF: 1800) _Okura also says while he summons his monster.

_"Satellarknight __Alsahm__'s effect activates!" "When __Alsahm__ is Summoned, I can deal you 1000 Points of damage to you, Yuji!" _Okura adds just as Alsahm takes an arrow from his quiver, and shot an arrow that phased through Yuji._ (Yuji: 4000 - 3000)_  
"Now I overlay my Level 4 Satellarknight Vega and Satellarknight Alsahm, by opening the Overlay Network!"  
Okura says this while a small portal appears underneath Vega and Alsahm, and they turn into energy and went into the Overlay Network. _"I Xyz Summon, Stellarknight Triverr!"_ (Rank: 4 / ATK: 2100 / DEF: 2500) Okura chants as a shining warrior with a triangular shield-like object on his hand, and a shining saber in the other hand with 2 shining orbs of light surrounding him. "When Triverr is Xyz Summoned: I can return all other cards on the field to the hand!" Okura adds while all of Yuji's cards, except Chrono Magician, since it is unaffected, due to the fact Stellarknight Triverr was Special Summoned.

"Now I detach 1 Xyz Material from Triverr, I get to send a random card from your hand to the Graveyard!" Okura says to Yuji as he picks a card from Yuji's hand, that card ended up being Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon. "Finally I set two cards face-down, and I end my turn" Okura adds as he ends his turn.

** _-Turn 3-_ **

_"Yuji, I hope you're ready for my revenge," _Okura says to Yuji while Yuji draws a card._ "What revenge Okura? I barely know you" _Yuji replies to him with a confused look on his face

_"You took Akane away from me!" _Okura angrily tells Yuji with an angry look on his face._ "You know damn well Akane and I was meant to be the best Xyz Summoning duo in the school," _Said, Okura just as Yuji was still confused over what was said.

**While Okura was lambasting Yuji over him dating Akane, Akane herself shows up to the duel since she was walking from the library for a research project for her Duel against Tatsuki. Akane is supportive of Yuji and Okura, but she wants Yuji to win because of her teaching of Xyz Summoning in their date.**

_"Okura, t-that's where you are wrong,"_ Akane says this while she's watching the duel beside Ms. Meadows. _"W-When it came to our duels and classes, I admit you did like me, but you are just one of those duelists who doesn't care about anyone but themselves!" _Akane adds this while she starts to walk near Yuji._ "Yuji for me is the light that shined through my past darkness, Okura, something that you would never do"_

_"Akane, you know that is a lie!" _Okura shouts at Akane, with a rage in his eyes that terrified Akane._ "Akane, you will go straight to he-"  
"That's Enough Okura!"_Yuji interrupts Okura with a frustrated look on his face_ "Can I just start my turn already? Because I'm going to shock the world right here in this turn when I beat you."_ Yuji adds as he looks at his card which ended up being Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon.

_"I place my Purple Poison Magician and my Odd-Eyes Mirage Dragon, in my Scales!" _Yuji says this when he prepares to Pendulum Summon._  
_

** _Yuji Pendulum Summons Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon from his hand, and brings back Lunar Magician from his Extra Deck._ **

_"I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon, If an "Odd-Eyes" monster is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon from my hand!" Yuji says this just as Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon is Special Summoned._  
"I activate a Trap Card, Stellarnova Alpha!" Okura announces while he activates his card. _"When a Spell/Trap or Monster effect is activated, I can send a 'tellerknight' from my hand to the Graveyard, to negate the activation and destroy the card!"_  
_"I activate a Quick-Play Spell Card: Odd-Eyes Reverse!"_ Yuji says this as he activates the card from his hand. _"If an Odd-Eyes card is destroyed this turn, I can Special Summon 1 'Odd-Eyes' Monster from my Deck in Attack Position, but it gets banished when it leaves the field."_ Yuji explains while he reads the effect, at the same time as Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon is destroyed. _"I Special Summon, Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon! (Level: 5 / ATK: 1200 /DEF: 2400), and I activate Persona's effect to negate the effect of Satellarknight Triverr!"_ Yuji adds while he commands Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon to activate its effect.

"Hmm I got Everything in place now for an Xyz Summon, I just hope I can get this right" Yuji says this as he is in his thoughts. "How did it go again?"

_ **-Flashback-** _

"T-The first thing you do when you Xyz Summon, Yuji-kun is to have two monsters with the same level," Akane says to Yuji while demonstrating the basics of Xyz Summoning while she holds his hand. "So If I have Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, I could Xyz Summon?" Yuji asks Akane as he tries to learn the basics.

"Y-Yes Yuji that's how you do it, and the good thing about Xyz Summoning is that you don't need an overly exaggerated Summoning Chant *Laughs*" Akane replies to Yuji as she tries to make a joke about the other Summoning classes.

"Once you perform an Xyz Summon, you put the two monsters together and bring out an Xyz monster and place it over the two monsters," Akane says as to finish her teaching of Xyz Summoning to her boyfriend.

_ **-End Flashback-** _

"Hey Akane, watch this" Yuji says in the direction of Akane "I'm about to try out what you taught me a few weeks ago"  
_"Now I overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Chrono Magician, by opening the Overlay Network!"  
_Yuji says this while a small portal appears underneath his Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Chrono Magician, and they turn into energy and went into the Overlay Network.

_"I-I can't believe this, Yuji is actually doing an Xyz Summon,"_ Kotori and Haruka both say while in awe of Yuji's new skill in dueling. _"Yuji, you always amaze me in many ways, you're just like Yusei was back in the past!"_ Luna says this while she has a giant smile on her face while reminiscing on her glory days with Team 5Ds. _"Yuji, this is one of the many reasons why I love you so much!"_ Akane says as she is proud of herself for teaching Yuji how to Xyz Summon, and at Yuji for learning a new Summoning method so quickly.

_"I Xyz Summon, Rank 7: Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon!"_ (Rank: 7 / ATK: 2900 / DEF: 1400) Yuji announces to everyone as a purplish and black dragon with multiple wings, with each of the different colored horoscopes as its wings, and wielding two swords in its arms. _"I detach 1 Xyz Material from Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon, to activate its effect: I can banish 1 card in my Graveyard, and I can activate an effect depending on what card I banished!"_

**Yuji starts to explain these effects to Okura. If it is a Spell Card: Neither player can activate, set, or use the effects of any Spell/Traps this turn. ** **A Trap Card: Look at up to 3 random cards in your opponent's hand, then shuffle 1 of them into their Deck. ** **Finally a Monster Card: Target 1 card on your opponent's field, and banish that card.**

_"I banish Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon, to banish your Stellarknight Triverr!"_ Yuji announces as he banishes Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon and Stellarknight Triverr. _"Okura, it is over!"_

_"I attack you directly with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Persona Shaver!"_ Yuji says this as he commands his dragon to attack Okura. (Okura: 4000 - 2800) _"Finally I attack with Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon, Horoscopic Blade Slash!"_ Yuji commands Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon to attack Okura, Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon is preparing its blades to slash through Okura. (Okura: 2800 - 0)

_ **-Duel Over-** _

_"That was a great duel Okura, I'll take care of Akane I promise," _Yuji said to Okura as they shake each other's hand._ "I hope you do, Yuji," _Okura says to Yuji while kinda feeling ashamed of himself_"But if anything happens to Akane: it won't be good Yuji" _Okura adds while visibly threatening him, if Akane were to get hurt. "The winner of the first duel is Yuji Ishino!" Kotori announces to the classes in attendance.

"Y-You did great out there Y-Yuji" Akane says to Yuji while kissing him, as everyone is celebrating. "I wouldn't have won this duel if you didn't teach me how to Xyz Summon" "I hope you can beat Tatsuki tomorrow, she's a really tough duelist.

**After their first duel, everyone is done for the day. Yuji is relaxing at home, Haruka is still practicing with her brother Quatre, Shinon is Gossiping about other people besides practicing her dueling, Rie is silently editing her Shaddoll deck at her home, and Akane is thinking about her duel against Tatsuki tomorrow.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, once again that is the end of another chapter. Yuji has finally Xyz Summoned, and actually got a victory against someone. Oh and about Okura, he and Akane used to date in Middle School, but ever since they broke up after he didn't care about Akane getting bullied, Okura I'll put it like this: he's been stalking Akane. On the Next Chapter: Akane duels for the first time, against Tatsuki of the Synchro Class. Can Akane repeat her boyfriends' success? Will she actually lose in her first duel? Come back next time, and don't forget: It's Your Time to Shine!


	8. Akane's Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we last left off on Yu-Gi-Oh-Dimensions: The Synchro and Xyz classes were having an all-out duelist war. Luckily, Luna Izinski and Kotori Meadows calmed the crowd down and made two duels for each class. The first duel was Yuji Ishino from the Synchro Class vs Okura Kunieda from the Xyz Class. Yuji defeated Okura using a Xyz Summon thanks to Akane teaching him how to do one on their date. He brings out Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon. The next duel is Akane Hatanaka Vs. Tatsuki Kishino. Will Akane win this duel? Can Tatsuki will her Gusto deck to victory? Will somebody interrupt the duel? Find out these questions right now on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!

**The evening after Yuji's victory against Okura: Yuji is at home bored in his living room. Just as soon as he starts to heads off to bed, someone is knocking at the door. It ends up being Akane, who is worried about her duel with Tatsuki tomorrow morning, she's trying to think of ways to beat Tatsuki with her deck but she can't think of anything.**

_"Y-Yuji-kun?"_ Akane asks her boyfriend since Yuji and Tatsuki are in the same class. _"Is Tatsuki a tough duelist?"_ Akane asks her boyfriend while looking around Yuji's living room nervously. _"Reason why I ask, is I-I don't think I can beat her in this duel,"_ Akane adds while looking down at her feet as she's having doubt in her skills as a duelist.

_"Akane-chan, Don't doubt yourself,"_ Yuji says to Akane hoping to cheer her up. _"Every duel I've been in so far this school year has been tough especially when I dueled Haruka"_ Yuji adds while also realizing how bad Haruka beat him in their duel. _"Yea it was pretty bad, but I didn't lose hope, I always duel with optimism that if I lose a duel it strives me to do better next time,"_ Yuji tells Akane this, Akane is starting to cheer up and her butterflies in her stomach regarding dueling Tatsuki are going away, slowly.

_"Akane-chan, what is your main resolve for you to keep dueling?"_ Yuji asks his girlfriend while trying to keep a serious demeanor. _"I want to learn all of the Summoning Methods one day,"_ Yuji adds while Akane is thinking of her resolve to keep dueling

_"Y-Yuji-kun, I actually don't have a resolve for dueling as of yet,"_ Akane says this while having a puzzled look on her face. _"Aren't you using lines from Katsuya Jounouchi's speech to the school on the first day?"_ Akane adds, just as she realizes Yuji copied Jounouchi's speech word for word and starts to laugh at him over it.

_"You caught me red-handed Akane, at least I didn't try to copy his 'Brooklyn' accent"_ Yuji replies to Akane while playfully having his arms out. _"Can I actually look at your deck Akane-chan?"_ Yuji asks her while Akane pulls out her Deck from a holster from her belt.

_"S-Sure Y-Yuji-kun"_ Akane replies as she gives Yuji her deck. Yuji notices her deck is a Super Quantal Deck since he notices 'Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus' on the top of her deck. _"This is a really good deck, Akane,"_ Yuji says while complimenting Akane's deck, _"But there are fixable problems in this deck, If King Great Magnus is destroyed, then, unfortunately, you might be screwed"_ _"I guess your main goal is to protect your Xyz Monsters from being destroyed"_ Yuji adds to Akane while looking through her deck.

_"I-I understand Yuji-kun,"_ Akane says to Yuji as she nods her head in respect_ "I know what to do now, I just got to find out my resolve to duel"_ Akane adds as she inches closer to Yuji and their faces start to glow red, but Akane looks at her duel disk realizing the time. "Crap! It's 9:00 PM" Akane says while in her thoughts realizing her curfew is at 9:20 on weekdays.

_"I gotta go, I don't want to get in trouble for being out too late"_ Akane says to Yuji as she walks away from Yuji _"Oh, almost forgot *smooch* I love you Yuji-Kun!"_ Akane adds while she kisses Yuji and runs off. _"I love you too, Akane-chan,"_ Yuji says to Akane as she leaves his house.

**Akane walks back to her house, luckily she doesn't get in trouble for being out too late. Akari is currently on the phone with Akane's little brother who is at Domino City. Akane goes to her room to think about what Yuji said about finding her resolve for dueling while making some changes to her deck. Yuji is currently asleep and he's currently dreaming about something.**

_"W-Where am I?"_ Yuji says this while in an apocalyptic town. he starts to hear the screams of his friends. _"H-Help us, Y-Yuji-kun,"_ Akane says to Yuji while in serious pain. _"Yuji you gotta do something about this"_ Rie yells out to Yuji as she's harnessed to a machine, sapping away her psychic powers. _"Yuji p-please do something about this crazy dude, he's mental!"_ Shinon says this to him as she's trying to duel an unknown person. _"Help us, we can't afford to die here, Yuji!"_ A Red-haired boy about the same age as Yuji using a Ritual Summoning deck says to him while trying to protect Akane. _"Get us out of here, Yuji!"_ Haruka yells out to Yuji as she is trying to get out of harms way _"You're the only way to sto-"_ Just as soon as Haruka is about to finish her statement, she gets turned into a card, by a tall guy with Grey and Blue hair in a business suit with a lab coat over it wielding a duel disk with a Humanoid Dragon with gears all over its body hovering over the person.

_"W-Who are you?"_ Yuji yells out to the unknown person. _"Why are you doing this to my friends!?"_ Yuji continues to yell out at the person, with hatred in his eyes.

_"Yuji Ishino... I really thought we could hash things out"_ the unknown person says to Yuji as he slowly and methodically turns The Red-haired boy, Akane, and Shinon into cards. _"But I guess destiny didn't want that to happen"_ He adds while staring right at Yuji. _"THIS IS THE END OF YOUR WORTHLESS PLANET YUJI ISHINO!"_ The unknown person yells out at Yuji while preparing to turn Yuji into a card.

_"NOOOO!"_ Yuji yells out at the sight of his friends now in the form of cards. _"You will pay for thi-"_ Suddenly Yuji gets turned into a card. The unknown person holds the cards with Yuji and his friends in them.

_"You really do talk too much, Yuji Ishino"_

_"You just didn't have the potential after all to save this dying planet,"_

_"It really is a shame though,"_ The unknown person says while he sets the cards with Yuji and his friends ablaze.

**Suddenly after seeing this nightmare, Yuji wakes up in the middle of the night looking at his arms and his duel disk. Thinking about what he just saw, Yuji struggles to gather his thoughts. After 20 minutes of thinking about it, Yuji goes back to sleep.**

_~The Next Day~_

**The next day after Yuji's nightmares, Yuji along with Shinon and Akane head off to school. before heading off to school: Yuji picks the satchel with 6 packs of the latest Card Set, "_The Duelist Rebirth_" with an unknown Odd-Eyes card on the cover. Yuji is usually happy that he could get an Odd-Eyes card, but he's uncharacteristically silent on the way to school, Akane and Shinon ask Yuji about this, and he doesn't say a word. Suddenly, classes go as normal, until the duel involving Tatsuki and Akane is about to start.**

_"Ok duelists, are you ready to duel?"_ Kotori asks both Akane and Tatsuki if they are ready.

_"Y-Yes ma'am,"_ Akane says while she powers on her duel disk. _"Yea sure whatever gets me out of this class,"_ Tatsuki says to Kotori with a visibly bored look on her face as she powers on her duel disk. _"I'd rather be sleeping right now, than dueling this Xyz brat,"_ Tatsuki says while looking in the direction of Akane.

_"Let's start this duel!"_ Kotori tells both Akane and Tatsuki signaling them to start the duel.

** _-Duel Start-_ **

_Life Points:_

_Akane: 4000_

_Tatsuki: 4000_

** _-Turn 1-_ **

_"Fine, I'll go first,"_ Tatsuki says this as she looks at her hand. She currently has Gusto Squirro, Winda, Priestess of Gusto, De-Synchro, Pilica, Descendant of Gusto, and Kamui, Hope of Gusto in her hand.

_"I'll set one monster face-down, and set a card face-down and end my turn,"_ Tatsuki says while setting her two cards face-down.

** _-Turn 2-_ **

_"I-It's my turn! I'll Draw!"_ Akane says while she holds out 'Xyz Reflect' in her hand. Other than Xyz Reflect, Akane currently has Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier, Super Quantal Fairy Alphan, Super Quantal Mech Sword - Magnaslayer, Super Quantum Blue Layer, and Dimension Slice in her hand.

_"I activate the Field Spell, S-Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier!"_ Akane says while she activates her field spell. _"Then I Normal Summon, Super Quantum Blue Layer in Attack Position! (Level: 3/ ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2000)"_ Akane says this as a Female superhero with a blue costume appears in front of her._ "B-Blue Layer allows me to add a 'Super Quant' card from my deck to my hand"_ Akane adds while she looks for a card. _"I add Super Quantum Green Layer to my hand"_

_"Now I activate the effect of Mech Ship Magnacarrier!"_ Akane says this as her field spell activates _"I discard one card from my hand to target Blue Layer, then I Special Summon one 'Super Quantal Mech Beast' Xyz Monster with the same attribute as Blue Layer!"_ Akane reads out the card effect to Tatsuki as she discards Dimension Slice from her hand. _"I Xyz Summon, Super Quantal Mech Beast Grampulse In Defence Position! (Rank: 3 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 2800)."_

_"I set two cards face-down and end my turn,"_ Akane says to Tatsuki while she's surprised Akane didn't attack her monster.

** _-Turn 3-_ **

_"I'll draw!"_ Tatsuki says as she draws into 'Musto, Oracle of Gusto'. _"Since you were foolish not to attack my monster, I'll Flip Summon: Kamui, Hope of Gusto! (Level: 2 / ATK: 200 / DEF: 1000)"_ She adds while she flips her monster face-up. _"Kamui when he's flipped, I get to Special Summon 1 'Gusto' Tuner Monster from my deck"_

_"I Special Summon, Tuner Monster: Gusto Falco! (Level: 2 / Tuner / ATK: 600 / DEF: 1400)"_ Tatsuki says this while a small green bird is summoned on her field. _"Then I Normal Summon, Musto, Oracle of Gusto! (Level: 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 900)"_ She adds as a white-haired man with a green scepter is Summoned to her field.

_"Now I tune my Level 2 Gusto Falco to my Level 4 Musto, Oracle of Gusto to create a new monster!"_ Tatsuki says this in an unenthusiastic manner as Gusto Falco turns into two rings and surround Musto._ "I Synchro Summon, Level 6: Daigusto Sphreez! (Level: 6 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 1300)."_ Suddenly a female mage shows up after the combination of Falco and Musto join together. _"When Sphreez is Synchro Summoned, I get to add 1 'Gusto' Monster from my Graveyard to my hand!"_ Tatsuki explains to Akane while she's thinking of a way to bring out her ace monster. _"I'll add Musto back to my hand"_ _"Plus Sphreez cannot be destroyed by battle or card effects, also any battle damage I would take from this monster, would go straight to you Akane!"_ She adds as Sphreez is staring right at Akane.

_"Then I end my turn,"_ Tatsuki says to Akane while gesturing her hand towards Akane to start her turn.

** _-Turn 4-_ **

_"I draw!"_ Akane said as she draws into Xyz Reborn.

_"I Normal Summon, Super Quantum Green Layer! (Level: 4 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400)"_ Akane says this while a Green superhero appears in front of her. _"Green Layer allows me to Special Summon 1 'Super Quant' monster from my hand, I Special Summon Super Quantal Fairy Alphan In Defence Position! (Level: 1 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)_" Akane says this just as Fairy Alphan is Special Summoned to her field._ "Now I activate Fairy Alphan's effect, I can target one 'Super Quant' monster on the field, then all of my monsters become the same level as the selected monster!"_ Akane explains this while Fairy Alphan and Green Layer start to glow _"I choose Green Layer, and then I overlay my now Level 4 Fairy Alphan and Green Layer so I can open the Overlay Network!_" Akane says as her two monsters turn into energy and go into a vortex. _"I Xyz Summon, Rank 4: Super Quantal Mech Beast Aeroboros! (Rank: 4 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2400)"_ Akane says a green mechanical falcon is Summoned to her field alongside Grampulse. _"Now I attack your Kamui with my Aeroboros, Aeroburst!"_ Akane commands her monster to attack Kamui. _(Tatsuki: 4000 - 2000)_

_"I end my turn,"_ Akane says to Tatsuki while she starts to slowly get some confidence in her dueling.

** _-Turn 5-_ **

"Wow, everything is going well for me right" Akane while currently in her thoughts thinks about her duel so far "I'm glad Yuji gave me an idea of how I can protect my monsters, I currently have 2 cards face-down right now" Akane looks around the classroom as if to look to for Yuji. "W-Where's Yuji? He's usually here to watch the duels"

**As Akane is searching for Yuji, Yuji talks to Ms. Izinski in her office regarding the nightmare he had the night before. He doesn't want to tell any of his friends about his nightmare, they either might not believe him or ignore him outright, well except for Akane. Ms. Izinski isn't actually at the classroom spectating the duel involving Akane and Tatsuki. Yuji is honestly worried about the events of his nightmare becoming true. Luna eventually tells Yuji not to fret about the nightmare, but she does sorta remember who that guy in the lab coat was. After tells Yuji to relax and stay calm: Yuji runs out to find out what class Akane and Tatsuki are currently in. The Xyz Classes are on the East Wing of the school, while the Synchro Class is on the West Wing. Ok back to the duel now.**

_"I draw!" _Tatsuki says to Akane just as draws into 'Gusto Gulldo'. _"I Normal Summon, Pilica, Descendant of Gusto! (Level: 3 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 1500)"_ Suddenly a little girl with green hair and an orange ponytail appears in front of Tatsuki's field._ "When Pilica is Norman or Special Summoned, I can Special Summon 1 WIND Tuner monster from my Graveyard in face-up defense position, But for the rest of my turn, I can only Special Summon WIND monsters,"_ Tatsuki explains to Akane as Pilica Special Summons Gusto Falco from her Graveyard. _"Oh, what will I do, dear Akane?" "I don't have to worry about a thing, my deck is full of WIND monsters!"_ Tatsuki smugly tells Akane about her confidence due to her situation.

_"Now I tune my Level 2 Gusto Falco to my Level 3 Pilica, Descendant of Gusto to create another new monster!"_ Tatsuki says this, once again in an unenthusiastic manner as Gusto Falco turns into two rings and surround Pilica. _"I Synchro Summon, Level 5: Daigusto Gulldos! (Level: 5 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 800)."_ Tatsuki chants while a green-haired youth appears riding a giant version of Gusto Gulldo. _"I activate Diagusto Gulldos' effect, I can shuffle 2 'Gusto' Monster from my Graveyard into my deck, and I can destroy one of your worthless Superheroes."_ She adds while she Shuffles Kamui and Pilica back into her deck. _"I destroy your Mech Best Grampulse, "Aerosp-"_

_"I activate a Counter Trap! Xyz Reflect"_ Akane interrupts Tatsuki by activating her face-down Trap Card. _"Since you activated an effect that targets a face-up Xyz Monster on the field, I can negate the activation, then you take 800 points of damage!"_ Suddenly Akane protects her monster from being destroyed, then she deals Tatsuki damage. _(Tatsuki: 2000 - 1200)_

_"Pfft, after that crappy effect resolves, I activate my Quick-Play Spell, De-Synchro!"_ _"I can return one of my Synchro Monsters to the Extra Deck and, then Special Summon up to 2 Monsters that were used for the Synchro Summon!"_ Tatsuki with a visibly frustrated look on her face, explains the card effect. "I Special Summon Gusto Falco once again!"

_"Now I Tune my Level 2 Gusto Falco to my Level 5 Daigusto Gulldos to create another new monster!"_ Tatsuki says this, once again in an unenthusiastic manner with a fit of visible anger on her face as Gusto Falco turns into two rings and surround Gulldos._ "I Synchro Summon, Level 7: Daigusto Codors! (Level: 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1000)." "When Codors is Special Summoned, I can banish 1 WIND monster from my Graveyard, and reduce one of your monster's DEF by half, then you take damage equal to the DEF lost." "I choose your Grampulse, Akane!" (Grampulse: DEF: 2800 - 1400) (Akane: 4000 - 2600) _Tatsuki yells out at Akane while continuing to explain her card effect _"Plus, Codors can inflict piercing damage to your monster!" "I attack your Grampulse, with my Codors with Sonic Burst!"_ Codors destroys Akane's Grampulse and the residual damage is taken by Akane. _(Akane: 2600 - 1200)_

_"Now we're all even, Akane"_

_"I end my turn,"_ Said Tatsuki, on the other side: Akane is realizing the situation she's in right now, Tatsuki currently has Daigusto Sphreez and Daigusto Codors on her field, they both have 1200 life points left. Akane knows this next draw could decide the duel right here.

** _-Turn 6-_ **

_"I-It's my turn"_

_"I d-draw!"_ Akane draws her card while hoping to not look at the card she drew while trying to mimic her boyfriend Yuji when he's in a pinch.

"Please let this be the card I need if it isn't, it will be game over for me!" Akane reminds herself as she's in her thoughts. Suddenly as she's looking around she sees Yuji running towards her duel _"Y-Yuji-kun?" "You actually came to watch me duel"_ Akane says this as a calm air goes through her body at the sight of seeing Yuji. Yuji gives Akane a thumbs up and smiling at her, something he didn't do on the way to school earlier.

_"This card could work"_ Akane finally looks at the card she drew, which ended up being Foolish Mass Burial. _"I activate 'Foolish Mass Burial!" "By paying half of my life points (Akane: 1200 - 600) I can send one monster from my Extra Deck to the Graveyard, but for the rest of this turn, I can't set Spell or Trap Cards"_ Akane reads the effect while she sends Super Quantal Mech Beast Magnaliger to the Graveyard.

_"And now I activate the second effect of Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier!" "I can send this Field Spell to the graveyard, then I target Three 'Super Quantal Mech Beast' Xyz monsters with different names I control or are currently in the Grave, I can Special Summon 1 'Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus' from my Extra Deck, and when I do, I can attach those Three monsters I selected earlier as Xyz Materials!"_ Akane adds while her Three Mech Beasts are merging together into King Great Magnus. _"I Special Summon, Rank 12: Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus! (Rank: 12 / ATK: 3600 / DEF: 3200)"_ Akane announces as a giant mecha towers over the field. Everyone is shocked and amazed at King Great Magnus.

_"Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus is the pillar of hope in the Super Quantum Universe!" "King Great Magnus gains these effects depending on the number of Xyz Materials it currently got, if my math is correct, Tatsuki, it has 4 Xyz Materials attached to it."_ Akane shows a 4 on her hand in the direction of Tatsuki.

**Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus gains these effects, based on the number of Xyz Materials with different names attached to it. 2 or more: Once Per Turn, during either player's Main Phase: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; shuffle 1 card on the field into the Deck. 4 or more: It is unaffected by card effects, except "Super Quant" cards. 6 or more: Your opponent cannot add cards from the Deck to the hand by card effects.**

_"I detach a Xyz Material from Great King Magnus, I shuffle your Daigusto Sphreez into your Extra Deck!"_ Akane says to Tatsuki as Sphreez gets shuffled back into her Extra Deck.

"then I activate my face-down Trap Card, Super Quantal Mech Sword - Magnaslayer!" Akane announces as her card gets flipped open. "I can target a 'Super Quant' Xyz Monster, I can equip this card to the monster, and it gains ATK equal to its Rank x100! (King Magnus: 3600 - 4800) "Finally, I attack your Codors with Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus, with Magnaslasher!" Akane's monster brandishes a sword with 3 layers and slices through Daigusto Codors. (Tatsuki: 1200 - 0)

** _-Duel Over-_ **

_"What a great duel Akane!" _Both Yuji and Kotori commend both Tatsuki and Akane on a great duel._ "You dueled pretty great Tatsuki" _Akane holds her hand out towards Tatsuki as a sign of good sportsmanship_"*Slaps* I don't care about this, I'm heading home to sleep in and watch convoluted TV shows for the rest of the day" _Tatsuki slaps Akane's hand away from her, and she heads home.

**As Yuji and Akane celebrate her victory, the scene suddenly shifts to a corporate building in Den City. A young girl about the same age as Haruka named Yui Umezawa (She's a character in the Haruka Prelude), she reports to a tall person sitting in his desk with the same lab coat Yuji saw in his dream watching the creation of a Hadron Collider, with the potential of destroying the planet on his monitor.**

_"Mr. Akaba, Sir the Collider is currently at 30% power, in a few months' time: the Collider will be complete!" _Yui says to the man, as he commands a microphone.

_"Listen up everyone in Den Corporation!" __"This dying planet could potentially be saved, but sadly duelists from around the world had to screw up those plans."_ _"In the end, everything must be destroyed, so from the ashes of this planet, a new era can begin."_ _"I tried my damnnest to help these people, by creating Real Solid Vision, but what did these people do with this?"_ _"They decided to run unnecessary tournaments for fun, instead of helping this planet!"_ _"But then again, there is this duelist out there named Yuji Ishino who can potentially save this world, but I will not allow him to save anything!"_ _"It's time that everybody knew the Akaba Name and the Name... Daisuke Akaba"_ Daisuke says in his microphone as if he were doing some kind of rant, yet everyone in the building and Yui started to clap their hands as if Daisuke was speaking the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Akane gets her first win, Yuji ends up having a nightmare. Yes, The Akaba Family are the antagonists, except for Ray. She's the only one who doesn't want the planet to be destroyed. I might start making omakes regarding Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions place in the actual timeline, which did get altered. But in the Next Chapter: We find out specifically what Daisuke's plan to "save the world" really means. I will see you guys on that note, and don't forget: "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	9. Arrive, Daisuke Akaba!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh-Dimensions: Akane's duel with Tatsuki started. Things were even until Tatsuki summoned her Daigusto Codors. everything looked grim for Akane until she saw Yuji, who was acting a bit weird after having a nightmare the night before. Akane finally summons her Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus to defeat Tatsuki. While Akane and Yuji celebrated her victory: Daisuke Akaba and Yui Umezawa plot their next move involving the Hadron Collider at Den Corporation. What is Daisuke's main objective involving the Hadron Collider? Why is Yui at Den Corporation? Can this story actually get started? Yes, it can! Here is the latest chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!

**After Daisuke goes on a little rant while speaking into his intercom, he calms down as he stares at Yui still clapping after his "speech". Suddenly everything gets tense, as he drinks some coffee out of his mug. His secretary tells Daisuke that somebody is coming up to see him, it's actually Ray Akaba: his step-sister who actually heard Daisuke's plans.**

_I see you're taking care of yourself, Daisuke" _Ray looks in the general direction of Daisuke as he's looking at his monitor._ "Still not giving up on this 'collider' aren't you?" _Ray continues to say her displeasure with Daisuke's obsession with changing the world.

_"Look whoever you are, Daisuke is only doing this to protect this world in the long run!_" Yui interjects to explain to Ray while she looks unimpressed with Yui's claims. _"Shouldn't you be grateful for what Daisuke is doing to help se- *Smack*"_

_"Listen you, minx, don't butt in conversations. Maybe if you LISTEN to the mindless ranting that Daisuke goes on and on about, maybe you can get his foot out of your mouth!"_ Ray interrupts Yui after she slaps her for interrupting her conversation.

_"Who are you talking to, missy?"_ Yui in a frustrated manner yells at Ray while rubbing her face after she got slapped._ "Do you usually do this to people who try to explain things?"_ Yui starts to walk towards Ray. _"Maybe if you weren't so shortsighted, you'd understand Daisuke is trying to help this city"_

_"Enough Yui!"_ Daisuke tells Yui as he rises out of his chair. _"Get back to work on your research on our target"_ After hearing this, Yui leaves both Ray and Daisuke in his office. _"We need to talk, 'little sister-in-law'"_ Daisuke says to Ray as he walks toward his window while he looks at the Den City skyline.

_"Ray, what do you enjoy about this town?"_ Daisuke nonchalantly asks Ray, as he pulls something out of his lab coat and holds it out. _"Do you enjoy the atmosphere of this town?" "What about the people here?"_ Daisuke continues to rattle on questions while Ray is just standing there.

_"Why are you asking these questions, Daisuke?"_ Ray finally replies to her brother

_"Just as a little 'survey', is there something wrong with that?"_ Daisuke coldly says while he still stares at the window. _"Well I do enjoy the people here, they are extremely kind, unlike our father"_ Ray replies, soon after Ray mentions their father, Daisuke turns around in an agitated manner.

_"I'm glad our old man is gone, my life is bet-"_

_"OUR LIVES ARE NOT BETTER WITHOUT FATHER, RAY!"_ Daisuke suddenly yells at Ray as if Ray struck some kind of nerve. _"Our father was a great man, who worked on the basis of Real Solid Vision, and you besmirch him and his legacy?_" Daisuke continues to rant, in a weirdly funny way, Ray has fingers in her ears, so she can't hear anything Daisuke says. _"Are you even listening to me?"_Daisuke notices Ray with her fingers in her ears.

_"Daisuke you don't get it, our father was a corrupted individual, who only cared about taking over the world more than his own family,"_ Ray explains to her brother; however, it is going on deaf ears

_"HE WAS A MADMAN DAISUKE, WHY DON'T YOU REALIZE THAT?!"_ Ray yells out in a complete rage while she's trying to reason with her brother.

_"Madman?"_ Daisuke says this in an unenthusiastic way. _"You are only just saying that because father never cared for you the way he cared about his work and myself"_ Daisuke continues to go on about his respect for his father while blocking out the actual facts that Ray is pointing out about their father.

_"If you're not going to listen to reason, maybe I'll someone who will listen"_ Ray replies to her brother, as she prepares to walk out. _"This plan of yours will not work!"_ Before Ray walks out, Daisuke throws a minuscule tracking device that latches on to her duel disk, after that Daisuke walks back to his desk. _"Everything is going according to plan"_

**As Ray leaves to go search for Yuji to warn him over her brother's plans, Yuji is outside at Akane's house after walking her home after her win against Tatsuki earlier today. Yuji gave Akane some _'The Duelist Genesis'_ card packs since it wouldn't be right to have all of the packs to himself. Akane wants to invite Yuji to her house so he can meet her mom Akari. Yuji is reluctant at first but decides to anyway.**

_"Wow, this house is so big, Akane,"_ Yuji says this as he's looking around Akane's house. _"If you think that, maybe you should give it a medal, kid"_ Akari says to Yuji while reading a newspaper on her couch.

_"M-Mom, this is my b-boyfriend Yuji Ishino,"_ Akane says to her mom while starting to get butterflies in her stomach. _"Hi, Mrs. Hatanaka, how's your day been?"_ Yuji tries to ask Akari a basic question without embarrassing himself.

_"Get out of my house!"_ Akari says to Yuji while pointing at the door. Yuji starts to walk out and Akari starts to burst out in laughter _"*Laughs* just kidding, I just wanted to see where your heart was," _Akari says to Yuji while teasing him over what she said earlier.

_"So you're the guy Akane's been talking about nonstop, right?"_ Akari says as she looks at Yuji and Akane awkwardly holding hands. _"You know you two remind me of two characters from a show I watch. Lemme remember: Yuji you remind me of a green-haired nervous kid with some seed for a nickname and Akane reminds me of a poor yet cheerful girl with brown hair who literally defies gravity."_ Akari says to both Yuji and Akane as they both start to blush, after realizing what Akari meant.

"S-Shes talking about that anime that's #1 in Maiami City, 'My Duelist Academia' " Both Akane and Yuji mutter under their breath. "I just this isn't going to be as awkward as our study date, right Akane-chan?" Yuji continues to mutter under his breath while looking in the direction of Akane. "Our study date wasn't that awkward, Yuji-kun" Akane tries to reassure Yuji about their past date.

"Hey! Are you two lovebirds done over there?" Akari starts to look in the direction of Yuji and Akane "You two guys really are meant for each other, you know?" Akari starts to grab a volume of Attack on Kaiju and starts to read it. "Yuji since you're here, would you like to play a game?" Akari asks Yuji as she's still reading her manga.

_"W-What kind of game, Mrs. Hatanaka?"_ Yuji replies assuming she's talking about Duel Monsters as he brings out his deck. _"No, not that kind of game, you killjoy,"_ Akari tells Yuji in a mild pessimist manner. _"I'm talking about a game of Shogi, I mean there are other games out there than Duel Monsters. There was this pharaoh who literally killed people for losing in certain games called 'penalty games'"_ Akari gets the Shogi board from under her coffee table and sets it up on her table.

_"I-I never played Shogi before, Mrs. Hatanaka"_ Yuji tells Akari as he sits in a chair adjacent to where she was sitting. _"Don't worry about it, Yuji. I'll teach you how to play Shogi"_ Akari says to Yuji as Akane watches on.

"Oh, Yuji-kun I hope you can beat mom in this game," Akane said under her breath "She's the best Shogi player in the city, she does duel, but playing Shogi is fun for her than Duel Monsters" "I couldn't beat her either in this game" Akane continues on as Akari and Yuji start their game of Shogi

**Akari and Yuji start their game of Shogi, the first game was practice to help Yuji learn the basics of the game. Yuji wins the first game. Akari tells Yuji that he's ready to play the actual game. Two hours later, and Yuji loses once again to Akari, maybe it was his 5th loss in a row at Shogi. Akane consoles him every time he lost, and tells him to not give up. After they have a modest dinner of Rice and Steak. Yuji before being kissed by Akane walks back home. Meanwhile, Ray is trying to figure out a way to get up with Yuji to tell him about Daisuke's plan she decides to talk to a certain somebody. Nothing happens during the weekend, except for Yuji opening up his other _'The Duelist Genesis'_ packs, and he ended up pulling, more Odd-Eyes cards, including Three Fusion Monsters? Yuji spends his weekend trying to Fusion Summon.**

_-Two Days Later-_

**Yuji is once again back in class, with Haruka along with him in Ms. Izniski's Synchro Class. While Yuji was learning how to Fusion Summon, Haruka was trying to implement new strategies for her Yang Zing deck. Tatsuki is sleeping in class, just so she doesn't remember her loss to Akane Three days ago.**

_"Ok class, we will have a free-duel session all day today in preparation for our Tournament in two months from now" _Luna announces as everyone in class, except Tatsuki since she's still sleeping are excited that they don't have to do any schoolwork today._ "but there's a catch also, we will be getting two guest speakers to talk to every duelist in Spring Star at 11:00" "Don't forget to be res-" _as Luna was about to tell her class to be respectful, everyone runs out of class.

**As every duelist in Spring Star head to the dueling grounds to duel each other. Yuji and Haruka find Rie, Akane, and Shinon and they walk around witnessing all of the duels. Yuji is fixated on this Red-haired boy from the Ritual Class using Shinobirds, he resembles the boy he saw in his nightmare last Friday when Daisuke carded Yuji and all of his friends.**

_"Who is that guy?" _Yuji askes his friends hoping to find an answer._ "I don't give a damn about him, Yuji!" _Haruka says as she turns her head at the boy._ "N-Never saw him around before, Yuji-kun"_Akane replies to Yuji in a nicer manner than Haruka, Rie shrugs her shoulders as if she didn't know the guy._ "I know who he is, he's the #2 Ritual Summoner in Spring Star, named Kamio Atsuya," _Says Shinon as she starts to talk about Kamio's deck, and personality.

_"He's kinda like Rie, am I right Shinon?" _Yuji says while pointing towards Rie getting her attention_ "What do you mean by that?" _Rie immediately replies to Yuji with her Psychic powers slowly starting to envelop her body._ "I-I meant he's like you when it comes to being silent all of the time" _Yuji quickly comes to an explanation before Rie's Psychic powers go out of control and hurt everyone._  
"Oh, that's what you meant, Yuji. Your character bio in the story I wouldn't think you would be the one to insult people, that's usually Haruka's job."_ Rie starts to explain to Yuji while accidentally breaking the fourth wall again.

_"C-C-Character Bio?"_ Everyone says in unison after realizing what Rie meant by 'character bio'. _"Crap, I did it again!"_ Rie said in a hushed tone. _"Hey, what are you guys talking about, involving character bios?"_ Said Kamio after getting done with his duel against Okura. _"You're Ishino right?"_ Kamio says while looking in the general direction of Yuji._ "Y-Yea, so you must be Kamio then?"_ Yuji replies to Kamio while starting to remember his nightmare from last Friday.

_"I heard about you, you must be that guy who can Synchro and Xyz Summon at the same time,"_ Kamio remarks towards Yuji, as Haruka starts to get jealous.  
_"Hey, small fry Yuji isn't even the best Synchro Summoner, you wanna know who is?_" Haruka intrudes in Yuji and Kamio's conversation as she starts to point at herself. _"You're looking at her right here, Haruka Natsui!"  
"Oh, you're THAT Haruka Natsui?"_ Kamio says in a fanboy like manner while getting Haruka's attention _"I can't wait to beat you in this Tournament coming up!"_ He confidently tells Haruka, while confirming his status of being in the Spring Star Tournament. _"LISTEN HERE YOU PIECE O-"_  
_"Haruka calm down! Relax, think about the positives here, if you let your temper get to you, then everyone will think of you as some kind of mad_ _tyrant,"_ said Yuji while both Shinon and Rie hold back Haruka so she wouldn't harm Kamio._ "So back on topic here Kamio, will you help me on my journey of learning all of the Summoning Methods?"_ Yuji asks Kamio as if he's extending some kind of olive branch. _"Hmm, why should I help you out? We literally just met."_ Kamio replies to Yuji while trying his best to end the conversation

**Yuji starts to explain his nightmare to his friends, and Kamio, telling them they were apart of it also about the danger of a tall man in a white lab coat. Suddenly after hearing this, two people in formal wear show up and confront Yuji and his companions, it was the current defending Pro Duel Circuit Champion Zarc, and Ray Akaba. Zarc and Ray Akaba introduce themselves to Yuji and his friends. After 20 minutes of Ray explaining to Yuji about Daisuke's plan: suddenly a Helicopter appears above the school, and out of the Helicopter is Daisuke Akaba.**

_"It's you!" _Yuji suddenly changes his tone as soon as Daisuke appears._ "Yes! It is I, Daisuke Akaba, Inventor of Real Solid Vision, and CEO of Den Corporation" _Daisuke introduces himself to anybody who would listen._ "Yuji Ishino, your time is up in order for me to complete my plan: you must be defeated!"_

_"What plan, are you talking about? _Yuji says to Daisuke with a confused look on Yuji's face._ "No matter what plan it is, I will beat you! So I won't let the events of my nightmare happen in actual reality!"_

_"You will understand my plan soon enough, but right now I must duel you, and thoroughly destroy you in this game of Duel Monsters!" _Daisuke starts to power on his duel disk.

_"Y-Yuji here, catch" _Akane throws Yuji's duel disk and he starts powers it on_ "Daisuke, for the future of this town I will defeat you right here, right now!" _Yuji confidently tells Daisuke while Yuji has a determined look on his face.

_-Duel Start-_

_~To Be Continued~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody, things are about to get intense right now, in Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions. Yuji Ishino Vs. Daisuke Akaba, this duel could potentially change everything. About some of Akari's references, when she started to compare Yuji and Akane to a certain superhero duo, she was referencing Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka from My Hero Academia. Plus the whole -Penalty Game nonsense references Yu-Gi-Oh! Season Zero (Or the First Seven volumes of the Yu-Gi-Oh! Manga) where Yami Yugi kills people in random games of chance. In the Next Chapter: The Duel between Yuji and Daisuke begins. If you guys enjoy this story and chapter: post a review or a PM. I will see you guys next time, and don't forget: "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	10. Chrono Beatdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Ray Akaba encounters her brother Daisuke Akaba, after learning of his plan to defeat Yuji Ishino and in his words "cleanse the world". Ray heads off to find Yuji, speaking of Yuji: he knows how to Fusion Summon, however, he hasn't told anyone about it yet. Yuji and his friends meet Kamio Atsuya, the same Red-Headed Boy from Yuji's nightmare, and he meets Ray Akaba and Zarc in person, suddenly after meeting the two pro duelists, Daisuke shows up and challenges Yuji to a duel. Enough talk lets get this latest chapter fo Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions started!
> 
> NOTE: The Chronogear cards were found here: go on DeviantArt, and search for Kai1411

**Yuji and Daisuke start their fated duel against each other. Rie senses that there is something off with Daisuke, Haruka just wants Yuji to clobber Daisuke, Akane and Shinon are worried about Yuji. After ten minutes of silence the duel finally starts, Yuji decides to go first.**

_-Duel Start-_

_Life Points:_

_Yuji: 4000_

_Daisuke: 4000_

** _-Turn 1-_ **

_"I'll take the first turn" _Yuji looks at his hand and sees he's got White Wing Magician, Black Fang Magician, Pendulum Fusion, Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon, and Dichromatic Eyes in his hand. _"First, I'll play Dichromatic Eyes from my hand, This lets me place a monster from my hand to my Extra Deck face-up, then I get to draw two cards!"_ Yuji explains the card effect to Daisuke, as Daisuke is silent for once slowly observing Yuji's every move.

_"Hmm that card, Yuji used that card against me in our practice duel, a few weeks ago"_ Haruka says to anyone that would listen, as she references her duel against Yuji at Spring Star _"If I wasn't skilled with Synchro Summoning, I would have lost *Laughs* what the hell am I saying, I would have still won"_ Haruka starts to laugh, just as Yuji starts to send a monster from his hand to his Extra Deck.

_"I send 'Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon' to my Extra Deck, then I draw two cards" _Yuji draws two cards from his deck, which are Harmonizing Magician, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon._ "But I can't Special Summon or activate the effects of the monster I sent to my Extra Deck until the end of my turn."_

_"Yuji. Just get to your Pendulum Summoning routine already!" _Daisuke yells at Yuji while gesturing with his hands in a circular manner as if to tell Yuji to hurry up._ "Regardless, this duel will end in on my turn"_ Daisuke boldly states, as Yuji visibly gets frustrated.

"Yuji-kun, stay calm" Akane is murmuring to herself "He's only trying to provoke you into losing focus" She adds on as she slowly starts to get a worried look on her face after hearing Daisuke's declaration.

"Well if you want to rush, then I'm game then!" Yuji retorts at Daisuke as he picks out his two Pendulum Scales. _"I will place my Scale 1 White Wing Magician and my Scale 8 Black Fang Magician in my Pendulum Scales. With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels (2) through (7)!"_ Yuji says while he places his monsters on his pendulum scales, as he prepares his traditional chant passed down through generations.

_'By using the Pendulum Scales bestowed upon me  
__by the ancient power to help me proclaim victory,  
__I Pendulum summon!' _Yuji Chants into his duel disk as a grey light starts to light up Yuji's duel disk and his pendulum scales.

**Seemingly at will, a grey light appears over Yuji's field, his duel disk starts to glow with the letters 'Pendulum' in-between Yuji's White Wing Magician and Black Fang Magician.**

_"First up to my field, is a magician who has the best kind of harmony in the Duel Monsters world!"_

_"I Pendulum Summon! Level 4 Tuner, Harmonizing Magician! (Level: 4/ Tuner/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)" _Yuji says as a female magician who controls harmony suddenly appears out of thin air.

_"Second up to the field is a phantasmic dragon, who is the alternate version of a dragon in the future, This dragon is the light within the darkness!. I Pendulum Summon! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! (Level: 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)" _Yuji continues to say as his ace dragon suddenly appears from the phantoms.

_"Harmonizing Magician's effect allows me to Special Summon a 'Magician' Pendulum Monster from my deck in Defence Position, but its effects are negated."_ Yuji explains while he searches for a 'Magician', then he finds one. _"I Special Summon Purple Poison Magician! (Level: 4 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2100)"_

_"Now I overlay my Level 4 Harmonizing Magician and Purple Poison Magician, by opening the Overlay Network!"  
_Yuji says this while a small portal appears underneath his two Magicians, and they turn into energy and went into the Overlay Network.  
_"I Xyz Summon, Startime Magician! (Rank 4: ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200)"_ Yuji announces as a magician with a staff with the hands of a clock on one side and stars on the other side, which controls both Time and Space appears from the portal.

_"Next I activate, Pendulum Fusion!"_ Yuji announces as he holds the card out in his hand, everyone around Yuji is surprised that he is about to Fusion Summon, especially Shinon, who kinda-sorta learned from her while losing his duels against her. _"This card lets me Fusion Summon using my Pendulum Scales as Fusion Materials"_

_The magician with White Wings_  
_become the bright light and_  
_Merge with the Magician with Black Fangs!_  
_I Fusion Summon! Come forth, Alchemist Magician! (Level: 7 / Scale: 2 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100)" _Yuji chants as both White Wing and Black Fang merge together and create a female magician with blue hair with an alchemy book in her hands.

_"Wow!, he actually did it." Akane, Shinon, and Kamio all say in unison as they _look at Yuji's field, which has 'Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon', 'Startime Magician', and 'Alchemist Magician' on his field._"Damnit, Yuji! you are always trying to one-up me ever since I defeated you" _Haruka says in an irritated manner._ "But even with my pride, I guess I'm impressed,"_

_"I activate the effects of Startime and Alchemist Magician!" _Yuji explains to Daisuke, as Daisuke is searching for a card to use to respond._ "By detaching 1 overlay unit, I can add 1 DARK Spellcaster from my deck to my hand, I add Lunar Magician to my hand. Then, I can activate Alchemist Magician's effect, I can add any Spell Card from my deck to my hand, I add Class Change to my hand!" _Yuji finally explains the effects of his magicians_. "Finally, I end my turn."_

_"Before you end your turn Yuji, I activate a Trap Card from my hand" _Daisuke suddenly announces to Yuji, as he holds out the card in his hand._ "I activate Evenly Matched! Since I don't have any cards on my field, By paying half my life points (Daisuke: 4000 - 2000) I can activate this from my hand, plus I can banish all of your cards on your field." _Daisuke reveals to Yuji as there's a sudden silence around the playing field.

_"E-Evenly Matched?" Haruka says while in complete shock after seeing the card. "This card is the #1 card top pro duelists use, more specifically to end duels quickly" _Haruka continues on as she remembers while she watched a tournament while deciding which school she wanted to go to when she was thirteen.

_ **-Turn 2-** _

_"All of that work, for NOTHING!" _Daisuke suddenly changes his tone to mock Yuji's skill and duel style_ "Your style of dueling is killing the game, that I tried to improve. This will never work in the real dueling circuit!" _Daisuke scolds Yuji.

_"I'll Draw" _after drawing, Daisuke has Chronogear Sorcerer Urunin, Chronogear Gunner Dracokid, Chronogear Nixie Numeral Dragon, Chronogear Armor Jet Dragon, Chrono Shift, and Chronogear Sorcerer Ishin in his hand.

"Yuji, You're not the only one who can Pendulum Summon_!" Daisuke suddenly places Chronogear Sorcerer Urunin and Chronogear Gunner Dracokid in his Pendulum Scales._

_"Wait a minute, I thought, only ones pure of heart can Pendulum Summon?" _Yuji asks Daisuke whether or not to confirm something._ "Yuji, pure of heart can mean either, Pure light in his heart or pure unadulterated darkness. You know how a pendulum goes, It sways back and forth, from the Light into the Darkness." _Zarc explains to Yuji, while Yuji is surprised by this revelation.

_"Now that's out of the way, __"I will place my Scale 2 __Chronogear Gunner Dracokid__ and my Scale 9 __Chronogear Sorcerer Urunin__ in my Pendulum Scales. With this, I can Summon monsters with Levels (3) through (8)!"_ Daisuke says this while he places his monsters on his pendulum scales, as he prepares his version of the traditional chant passed down through generations.

_'By using this Ancient Power given to me  
__help me proclaim victory!  
__I Pendulum summon!' Daisuke _Chants into his duel disk as a black light starts to light up his duel disk and his pendulum scales.

**Seemingly at will, a black light appears over Daisuke's field, his duel disk starts to glow with the letters 'Pendulum' in-between his Chronogear Gunner Dracokid and Chronogear Sorcerer Urunin.**

_"I Special Summon, my two ace monsters, Chronogear Nixie Numeral Dragon (Level: 8 / Scale: 9 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2200), Chronogear Armor Jet Dragon! (Level: 8 / Scale: 5 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)" _Daisuke announces as two dragons with clock gears all over their body appear beside Daisuke, Yuji suddenly recognizes Armor Jet Dragon from his nightmare, he is as helpless now as he was in his nightmare.

_"This disappointment of a duel is OVER!" _Daisuke starts to command his dragons to attack Yuji_ "Nixie Numeral Dragon and Armor Jet Dragon attack this sorry excuse of a duelist, and get him out of my sight!" _Suddenly Daisuke's two dragons attack Yuji, Yuji after dealing with much trauma over witnessing the same dragon that hurt his friends in his nightmare, takes two blasts to his face, and he passes out. (Yuji: 4000- 0)

_-Duel Over-_

_"When you get stronger Yuji, try all you can, even at your best you cannot stop me from achieving what I desire the most: THE DESTRUCTION OF THIS WORTHLESS PLANET!" _Daisuke says to a passed out Yuji, while literally kicking Yuji while he's passed out._ "Maybe, I should end this right now"_ Daisuke suddenly readies his duel disk to card Yuji, but he is interrupted by Yuji's friends, and Ray and Zarc._ "If you're going to pick on someone while he's down, why duel all of us then you sick bastard?" _Haruka says to Daisuke while her, Akane, Rie, Shinon, Kamio, Zarc, and Ray power on their duel disks._ "*Laughs* Oh, I'm so scared" _Daisuke feigns an emotion, trying to get under the skin of Yuji's friends_ "Scared of a bunch of worthless duelists! You know what Yuji Ishino, I'll give you a pass for this one if we duel again and you lose, *Snaps* just like that your home will be destroyed, get me out of here Yui!" D_aisuke tells Yui while in her helicopter and sends him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee Yuji definitely got destroyed by Daisuke, didn't he? Don't worry Yuji will be alright, but in the end, this serves as a lesson to Yuji and his friends, that this isn't about fun and games anymore. In the next chapter: Yuji recovers from his beatdown, and what will he do next after losing to Daisuke? What is Daisuke's next move, after defeating Yuji? Find out next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions and don't forget "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	11. Therapy With an Unnecessary Timeskip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Daisuke and Yuji dueled each other. Yuji tried his best to defeat Daisuke, by summoning Startime Magician, Alchemist Magician, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, Yuji was set, until Daisuke played one of the strongest cards in the Pro Dueling Circuit: Evenly Matched to banish Yuji's field. Daisuke goes on to destroy Yuji, after the result, Yuji passes out due to the trauma of seeing the same dragon he saw in his nightmare. In this chapter: we find out if Yuji is alright, and what is his future after learning about Daisuke's plan to destroy everything. Can Yuji get back on his feet? What will Daisuke do next? What is with the status of that red-headed boy named Kamio Atsuya? Find that out right now on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!
> 
> NOTE: At the time of writing this, I just turned 21 since today is September 17th (Which is my birthday). Enjoy the story everybody and don't forget "It's Your Time To Shine!"

**After Yuji is defeated, Ray takes him to a hospital to make sure he gets the best therapy regarding his trauma. Both Shinon and Akane tell Eiko Ishino and Maaya that Yuji is in a hospital. Eventually, they tell them, that he is ok and he will have to stay in the hospital for two days. A day passes and Yuji is still in the hospital**.

_-11:00 AM-_

_"*Yawn* Being in a hospital is so boring" _Yuji stares at a window beside him._ "I wonder if Akane is going to show up later today? I bet she's worried about me?" _Yuji's cheeks start to blush a reddish color while thinking about Akane. Probably somewhere, Akane just sneezed maybe after Yuji mentioned her.

_"Mr. Yuji, there are two people here that want to talk to you" _Said a doctor entering Yuji's room telling him the news.

**Suddenly as if somebody cued them to arrive, Ray and Zarc show up in Yuji's hospital room.**

_"Yuji, how are you doing hotshot?" _Zarc calmly says to Yuji as if to lift his spirits._ "How's your trauma, is it still there?" Ray asks Yuji while noticing his bandage on his forehead._

_"Oh everything went smoothly, Ray thanks for worrying about me, oh and about the bandage on my head, it's only for show, I saw some _redhead_ with a bandage on his head here, I think his name was Soma or something" _Yuji explained why he has a bandage on his head while unintentionally mentioning Soma from a neighboring school in Domino City, its a culinary school.

_"I think you might need some more therapy, Yuji" _Ray joking replies to Yuji while actually not knowing there was a culinary school in Domino City._ "I might have to intern there someday if I wasn't a duelist I'd definitely go there and be the best chef in Japan, hopefully without getting addicted to chain-smoking and join a pirate crew" _Ray starts to get mesmerized over that prospect. _"Man I'm getting hungry thinking abou-"_

_"Ray, calm down, we'll get some food later" _Zarc interrupts Ray's daydreaming as Zarc for once tries to be the calm personality, even though when he's not dueling he's extremely impatient.

_"All jokes aside, Yuji do you know why _we're_ here?" _Zarc starts to fold his arms as if he wants to be somewhere else._ "Aren't you two pro duelists?" _Yuji asks the two duelists as he slowly remembers Daisuke using 'Evenly Matched' during his duel two days ago._ "O-of course Yuji, did you think we were some scrubs? _Both Ray and Zarc say in unison while Yuji starts to laugh._ "I have a question about that 'Evenly Matched' card, Daisuke used against me" _Yuji suddenly asks Zarc about 'Evenly Matched' after remembering the end results of the duel.

"Yeah, what about that card?" Zarc replies to Yuji's important question_ "Why is that card so powerful?" " I could barely do anything when Daisuke used that card" _Yuji, being a stalwart at trying not to embarrass himself, continues to explain Daisuke's actions to the two duelists.

_"Well, Yuji 'Evenly Matched' was 're-released' literally months before I defeated Ray in the Championship duel" _Zarc slowly looks at Ray_ "No _offense_ right Ray?" "Even though I nearly lost, but I still beat yo-*Smack*"_

_"Get to the point, you __hasty__ bastard!" _Ray tells Zarc after she smacks him in the back of the head after going off-topic._ "Oww, ok fine I will. That card wouldn't be tournament legal to use until three months from now, why Daisuke used it is _a reason_ for an investigation." _Zarc continues to explain the card as Yuji is paying attention to everything Zarc is saying.

_"The reason why it had to get tournament legal was because it was once banned, because of the fact, you didn't have to pay life points to activate the card, everyone was abusing that card, that's why 'onion-head' over here couldn't get past Rank #13 *laughs*" _Ray continues where Zarc left off, while Zarc gets irritated over being called "onion-head" by Ray while unbeknownst of Yuji, Zarc starts to hold Ray's hand.

_"I get what you guys are _saying Yuji says to both Zarc and Ray, while finally starting to realize the situation the city is in right now._ "If I don't defeat Daisuke, then my friends and family could be in extreme danger. I must get better at the other Summoning Methods" _Yuji stands up on his bed after talking about the consequences if Daisuke defeats him again.

_"So which of the Summoning Methods have you either learned or mastered so far, Yuji?" _Ray asks Yuji and Yuji starts to get his deck from his duel disk beside him._ "Well like Zarc, I can Pendulum Summon. other than that, I can also Synchro Summon, Xyz Summon, and Fusion Summon" _Yuji holds out 'Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon' (Pendulum), 'Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon' (Xyz), 'Chrono Magician' (Synchro), and 'Alchemist Magician' (Fusion), as he explains the things he can do.

_"All that's left is Ritual Summoning, am I correct?" _Zarc notices after he asks that question, Yuji is downtrodden because of what Kamio said when he met him.

** _-Flashback-_ **

_"So back on topic here Kamio, will you help me on my journey of learning all of the Summoning Methods?" _Yuji asks Kamio as if he's extending some kind of olive branch.

_"Hmm, why should I help you out? We literally just met." _Kamio replies to Yuji while trying his best to end the conversation._ "If you want to learn that badly, go learn it on your own!"_

** _-End Flashback-_ **

_"Yeah, about that... isn't it hard nowadays to Ritual Summon without getting a Ritual License?"_ Yuji curiously asks Ray, since he's never done or tried a Ritual Summon before. _"No, you idiot. You just need to figure it out on your own sadly_" Ray replies while unfortunately not giving Yuji any answer to help him out.

_"Well Yuji, We're going to leave now we gotta go get some stuff done,"_ Zarc says to Yuji as he and Ray are about to exit the room, but before they leave: Yuji notices that they are holding hands

_"Hey you guys, a-are you g-guys dating or something? Because you guys are holding hands"_ Yuji asks as Zarc and Ray stop in place as if their biggest secret was revealed. "Pfft, he caught us did he?" Ray suddenly spoke out after the jilted duelists were frozen in place. _"Yuji yes we are dating, but nobody isn't supposed to know about this"_ Zarc chimes in also to confirm Yuji's suspicion.

_"But usually people who are either straightforward and one whose hasty and impatient usually don't get along. Was it love at fir-"_

_"Yeah we better get going now, we'll see each other again one day. of and about me and Zarc, if you tell any of your friends about us dating, I'll kick your ass!"_ Ray before she and her hasty boyfriend leaves, she threatens Yuji to keep what he has seen a secret with a slashing motion with her throat to scare Yuji.

**Three hours pass after Zarc and Ray show up to talk to Yuji. Yuji is bored out of his mind being in the hospital, luckily the doctor told him that he would be able to leave in two hours. As Yuji waits until someone knocks on his door, which is actually Akane who shows up to visit Yuji since she's been worrying about him ever since he went to the hospital.**

_~Three Hours Later~_

_"Y-yuji, are you doing alright?" _Akane asks her boyfriend if he's alright._ "I-i brought you some flowers to help you feel better Yuji-kun" _Akane starts to give Yuji some flowers._"Oh hi Akane-chan, I'm alright, the doctor told me I'd be able to leave the hospital today in two hours" _Yuji says this as Akane is starting to cry after hearing that Yuji will be returning home in two hours, and she hugs him.

_"Apparently, since after realizing the true threat now, Akane-chan" Y_uji starts to hold Akane's hand, as he starts to explain to Akane what he's planning to do._ "Well After we leave the hospital, would you want to go to an actual date sometime? Would you help me hone my Xyz Summoning skills so I can potentially save the world when Daisuke shows up again" _He starts to ask Akane if they want to go on a date after they leave. _"S-sure Yuji-kun, we can go on one, wanna go to a restaurant sometime next week?"_ Akane asks Yuji whether not he would like to go to a restaurant.

_I'd love to go with you, Akane-chan especially if it's for a rest- *smooch*"_ As soon as Yuji was going to say yes, but Akane kisses him. _"That's all I wanted to hear from you *kiss* Yuji-kun" _Akane is ecstatic that she can go on an actual date with the duelist that she loves. _"Then it's a date I guess then Akane-chan, We could go on one in a week, because on our study date *Laughs* I was kinda procrastinating whether or not the date would be a success or not" _Yuji actually admits to Akane that he almost had a nervous breakdown while preparing for their study date three weeks prior.

_"Since I'm still going to be here for another hour, wanna watch some Mobile Suit Quantum on my duel disk?"_ Yuji asks Akane as he picks up his duel disk from his desk. _"T-that sounds... like fun Yuji-kun, w-why do you have a long bandage on your head? i-it's looks funny but it looks like really cute though"_ Akane notices Yuji's bandage as it makes Yuji looks like an old wounded samurai (or something like that)

**As Yuji and Akane sit in Yuji's hospital room watching Mobile Suit Quantum, they continue to talk to each other mostly to plan out their date. Another hour passes and both Akane and Yuji walk to Yuji's house, they kiss each other, and they head their separate ways, until next week when they have their date. Yuji, on the other hand, spends the next two months learning how to Ritual Summon and improve his Odd-Eyes deck, so he can hope to stand a chance against Daisuke when they eventually duel again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I get to go on a break, just kidding about that. This chapter might be the most important one especially since Yuji finally realizes what is at state: The fate of the planet depends on him winning a card game against a mad scientist. On the bright side, while he prepares: he and Akane are going on another date, I wonder how that will go? Hopefully, Yuji doesn't almost have another nervous breakdown as he had in Chapter 4 for his study date. In The Next Chapter: We check out what has happened to Yuji and his friends after two months of Yuji learning how to Ritual Summon. What new friends will Yuji make? Will Yuji become stronger after dealing with adversity for the first time? Will Yuji and Akane's date be a success? I'll see you guys in a week (I need some time off, My birthday was recently and I had to deal with Hurricane Florence also), and until then don't forget "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	12. Duelist Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: After his defeat by the hands of Daisuke, Yuji sat in a hospital bed, getting therapy regarding the ongoing nightmare he had involving Daisuke and his Chronogear Armor Jet Dragon. Zarc and Ray visit him to tell him some more information involving Daisuke. Yuji asks Ray to help him teach him how to Ritual Summon, she told him to go search for it himself. After they leave, Akane arrives to comfort Yuji. He reveals to Akane that the world is at stake, the next time he was to duel Daisuke. Akane is supportive of Yuji. Then he goes back home, he starts to learn how to Ritual Summon, he also goes on a date with Akane with most of the details saved for later. On This Chapter: we find out what everyone else has been up to since Yuji lost to Daisuke. How will Yuji's deck improve with his new skill in Ritual Summoning? How has everything changed around Den City and Spring Star? Find out right now on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions!

**Two months have passed after Yuji's defeat, Yuji is now more focused than ever to stop Daisuke and his plot to destroy the world. He's become an even more confident duelist than he was before two months prior. He and Akane are closer than ever, during their date, they give each other checkerboard bracelets and rings with a wing on each of them to signify their bond and relationship. Haruka has been focused on improving her tactics so she can become the greatest duelist in school. He and his friends head back to school, good news for them, the Spring Star tournament is three weeks from now.**

**-Flashback-**

"Listen closely, Yuji: my brother isn't going to be easy to defeat." When he wasn't a maniacal asshole: he was considered to be the top tactician and strategist out of every duelist" Ray suddenly reveals to Yuji an important fact about her brother.

"The main threat to you guys, he and the entirety of Den Corp is working on a Hadron Collider, currently it's only at 30% completion" "Unfortunately, Daisuke isn't as idiotic as I say he is, he's hired the top scientists in the world to work on the device. At any point in time: the world could end. So before you think about dueling Daisuke, think about all of the things you could do beforehand." Ray finally finishes explaining the situation to Yuji and his friends, well most of them, Haruka and Shinon fell asleep out of boredom.

"I understand Ray, basically if I don't win, everything ends. Am I right?" Yuji understands the situation he's in right now as Ray nods her head in approval. "But Yuji, I will warn you: Don't let Daisuke get in your head. He has this way with words, that could sway anyone to his side." Ray starts to walk off along with Zarc but is interrupted by a helicopter.

**-End Flashback-**

_"I've always got to keep that thought in mind for now on I suppose" _Yuji once again reminisces what Ray warned him about Daisuke, as he walks with Akane, Shinon, Haruka, and Rie to school. _"What are you talking about?" "It's starting to irritate me!"_ Haruka, who rarely walks with Yuji to school asks him after he thinks out loud. _"Well I don't care what Yuji's thinking about, but this tournament starts in three weeks!"_ Shinon suddenly interjects to remind everyone about the tournament. _"What do you think, Rie?" "Are you ready to showcase your killer Shaddoll instinct in this tournament?"_Shinon looks at Rie hoping to get a response, Rie nods her head in agreement. usually, she's silent but when she gets upset: she tends to reference out of character things, like telling peoples thoughts out loud."

_"H-Haruka, who d-do you think is the biggest threat in this t-tournament?"_ Akane while holding Yuji's hand asks Haruka, as she is fixing her hair. _"Who's the biggest threat in the tournament?" "Hmm, well nobody is for me at least, Otaku"_ Haruka cockily replies to Akane, with a large grin on her face. _"But then again, that Kamio bloke, something seems off with him though. If I see him again, I'll kick his ass!"_ Haruka mutters under her breath, after doing so she breaks out into laughter.

_"I just gotta hope that nobody from school sees us all ganged up like this, they might call us some kind of har-*smack*"_ Before Yuji gets to finish his sentence, both Haruka and Shinon smack him upside his head. _"You idiot! Who gives a damn about that!"_ Both Shinon and Haruka yell at Yuji, weirdly enough, showing some rare unity for once.

_"Oww, that hurts! Shinon and Haruka"_ Yuji says while he rubs his head in the area Haruka and Shinon smacked him at. _"Well anyway, Yuji your behind on some of Ms. Izinski's work involving the Fudo Style of dueling,"_ Haruka tells Yuji this since during the week before Yuji was sick and couldn't go to school. _"Crap! she's going to kill me, I got to run"_ After saying this Yuji runs off to Spring Star. _"Wait up you dumbass!"_ Haruka yells out to Yuji as she, Shinon, Akane and Rie catch up to him. _"It was only extra credit. So you didn't have to do it!"_

**After making it to class on time, Yuji and the others stop to catch their breath, exhausted after chasing Yuji after Haruka told him about schoolwork that he didn't do, and dashed off like a deer running from a hunter. The tituar students head to their usual classes, Ms. Izinski who usually has a smile on her face when she enters class ready to teach, is sad with her hair down, which is usually in her signature frontward ponytails. Maybe something is troubling her.**

_"Good morning *sniff* class,"_ Luna says to her students while holding back tears._ "*sniff* today we are going to continue our discussion *sniff* give me a second."_ She starts to cry after trying to keep everything alright.

_"I-Is everything alright, Ms. Inzinski?"_ A blonde girl with blue eyes by the name of Kelsey Jones asks Luna while showing concern for her. _"I was wondering if anything was wrong because you're usually chipper and happy"_ Kelsey continues on with an odd accent. Only Haruka, Norihiro, and Luna Izinski understood most of what Kelsey was talking about.

_"Haruka, what is she talking about?"_ Yuji whispers to Haruka with a look of confusion on his face. _"She's just showing her concern for Ms. Izinski, Yuji. Keep listening and you'll understand!"_ Haruka replies to Yuji while also explaining to him, that Kelsey is an exchange student from New Domino City, and that she transferred from Duel Academy to here.

_"Thank you for your concern, Kelsey. Well, my brother, Leo got injured in a Riding Duel, he broke his leg."_ Luna finally explains her sorrow by telling the class her twin brother broke his leg in a Riding Duel _"That is gruesome, Ms. Izinski. I hope your brother's leg heals quickly so he can do what he does best, a Riding Duel"_ Yuji expresses his condolences for Luna's brother while hoping something like that wouldn't happen to his family, friends, and himself.

_"Well anyway, Yusei used to tell me, that the show must go on, regardless of how difficult things can get"_ Luna explains to her class, as she wipes the tears from her face so she can start teaching her class. _"Well, speaking of Yusei: we shall continue our discussion about the Fudo Style of Synchro Summoning, but first. The Spring Star Duel Tournament is only two weeks away"_ Luna starts to talk about the Fudo Style of Synchro Summoning and mentioning the Spring Star tournament.

_"As you all know, Haruka, Yuji, Norihiro, Kelsey, and Tatsuki are representing the Synchro Summoning class in the tournament."_ She continues as everyone looks at the five representatives for the tournament in two weeks _"I wish you all the best of luck!" "Ok back on topic, The main thing about Fudo Style is any card can be used. Not every card is useless in a duel"_ Luna starts to write down the basics of Fudo Style, as everyone starts to write down notes about the style of dueling.

**After Ms. Izinski's class ended, both Haruka and Yuji talk to Kelsey Jones. Kelsey tells them about her deck, The Formula Athletes (F.A). She describes them as being race car drivers ** **and their cars. Plus they gain effects based on their Level (Level Modulation). Haruka references that legendary Synchro Summoners usually master level changing. Yuji is completely lost since he's got no idea what Kelsey is talking about. There is some free time in between classes, so Yuji and Haruka head off to go duel some people. They see Akane, and Rie dueling some people. ** **Eventually, Yuji runs into Kamio again.**

_"Kamio, would you at least consider being friends?"_ Yuji asks as Kamio is trying to fix something in his duel disk. _"Can you stop asking this pointless question?!" "God, you're just as annoying as every other duelist in my class!"_ Kamio yells at Yuji while being frustrated after Yuji offers his friendship. _"W-What do you mean by that, Kamio?"_ Yuji says in confusion of what Kamio meant.

_"*Pfft* You really are a clueless person, don't you know?" "Well, I'm the #1 Ritual Summoner in the school and everyone else in my class, to be completely honest with you, they just suck at dueling,"_Kamio explains his disdain for his classmates to Yuji, with every insult: Yuji slowly starts to get upset. _"One after another, those losers always come to me asking for advice like I'm some kind of 'Ritual Therapist" or something" "I just tell those bastards, get the Fu-"_

_"-THAT'S ENOUGH, KAMIO!"_ Yuji who is usually calm and collected lashes out at Kamio. Yuji's yell is so loud, his friends who are dueling people stop what they're doing and look over towards Yuji, especially Akane, who is actually worried about Yuji.

_"Maybe it's your responsibility to help out your classmates when they struggle"_ Yuji continues on perhaps trying to reason with Kamio. _"Hell, even Haruka, who at first is a selfish duelist, has the heart to help out her classmates and friends when it matters the most,_" Yuji adds on to his response to Kamio. _"*sneeze* Damnit, I knew running after that dumbass Yuji wasn't such a great idea. Damn allergies!"_ Haruka sneezes after Yuji mentions her name, as she duels against somebody.

_"Why are you saying all of this, after you got destroyed by that tall guy in the lab coat two months ago?" "After seeing that, I believe you should just quit the game altogether."_ Kamio suddenly mentions Yuji's loss to Daisuke, that infuriates Yuji even more. _"I WILL NOT LET ONE DUEL DEFINE MY SKILL AT DUEL MONSTERS!"_ Yuji yells out at Kamio once again, at one point a small grey aura envelops over Yuji usually that happens when he's about to Pendulum Summon.

_"If you want to question my skill at Duel Monsters, then challenge me to a duel Kamio!"_ Yuji challenges Kamio to a duel, as he powers on his duel disk. _"Fine, If you want to be utterly destroyed, then be my guest"_ Kamio accepts the challenge and starts to power on his duel disk. "Maybe now, I can show everyone the new skills I've learned ever since my loss" Calmly, Yuji says this while in his thoughts, while in the meantime he looks at his checkerboard bracelet, and he sees Akane and remembers all of the good times he's had with her, so he can calm down and relax.

_"Kamio, It's time to feel the flow of dueling!"_ Yuji says to start the duel, Rie isn't impressed though, she uses her psychic powers to talk to Yuji in his mind "Can you get some better material, Yuji?" "We can't rip off other anime's catchphrases!" "Especially Yuma Tsukumo's catchphrase" Rie tears into to Yuji, to voice her displeasure with Yuji ripping off Yuma's signature phrase. _"Rie can you please stop doing that?_" Yuji says to Rie since she's beside him dueling somebody.

** _-Duel Start-_ **

** _Life Points:_ **

_Yuji: 4000_

_Kamio: 4000_

_-Turn One-_

_"I'll go first" "It's my turn!" Yuji says as he starts to look at his hand. He currently has Lunar Magician, White Wing Magician, Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon, Black Fang Magician, and Dual-Colored Eyes in his hand. "I activate the Spell Card, __"I activate Dual-Colored Eyes!"_ Yuji says as he puts Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon face-up in his Extra Deck. _"This lets me place a Pendulum Monster from my hand to my Extra Deck face-up, then I draw 2 cards! However, there is a catch though."_ _"I put my Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon face-up in my Extra Deck, and now I draw two cards!"_ Yuji starts to draw his two cards, which are Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Harmonizing Magician.

"So what is this catch you were talking about, Yuji?" "That you get to draw two cards without penalty?" Kamio asks Yuji as if to get under his skin. "I wish that was the catch, Kamio."_ "I cannot Special Summon or activate effects with the name of Odd-Eyes Banner Dragon until my End Phase"_ Yuji explains the catch in using Dual-Colored Eyes. "_Now that's out of the way, I place my Scale 1 White Wing Magician and my scale 8 Black Fang Magician in my pendulum scales!" "By doing _this,_ I can Summon monsters with Levels (2) through (7)!"_ Yuji says while he places his monsters on his pendulum scales, as he prepares his traditional chant passed down through generations.

_'By using the Pendulum Scales bestowed upon me  
__by the ancient power to help me proclaim victory,  
__I Pendulum summon!'_ Yuji Chants into his duel disk as a grey light starts to light up Yuji's duel disk and his pendulum scales.

**Seemingly at will, a grey light appears over Yuji's field, his duel disk starts to glow with the letters 'Pendulum' in-between Yuji's White Wing Magician and Black Fang Magician.**

_"First up to my field, is a magician who has the best kind of harmony in the Duel Monsters world!"_

_"I Pendulum Summon! Level 4 Tuner, Harmonizing Magician in Defence! (Level: 4/ Tuner/ ATK: 0/ DEF: 0)"_ Yuji says as a female magician who controls harmony suddenly appears out of thin air.

_"Next up to the field is a phantasmic dragon, who knows no boundaries between life and death. This dragon is the light within the darkness!. I Pendulum Summon! Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon In Attack Position! (Level: 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)"_ Yuji continues to say as his ace dragon suddenly appears from the phantoms.

_Coming up Third is a magician who can control the lunar entities! I Pendulum Summon! Lunar Magician In Defence Position! _ _(Level: 3 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 2100)_

_"Harmonizing Magician's effect allows me to Special Summon a 'Magician' Pendulum Monster from my deck in Defence Position, but its effects are negated. 'Harmonizing Call'!"_ Yuji explains while he searches for a 'Magician', then he finds one. _"I Special Summon, Fission Magician in Defence Position! (Level: 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1900)"_ Yuji announces as a Magician appears from two chemicals being split._ "Usually in any other case, the effect of the magician I summon would be negated; however, Fission Magician's effect cannot be negated!" _Yuji continues on with his turn.

_"Now I tune my Level 4 Harmonizing Magician to my Level 3 Lunar Magician!" _Yuji says this as Harmonizing Magician turns into 4 green rings and surrounds Lunar Magician.

_'Mighty Magician of Harmony!  
_ _Join together with the Magician of the Moon  
_ _And create an Alchemist who can create Miracles!'_

_"I Synchro Summon!, Level Seven: Miracle Alchemist! __(Level: 7 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1700) _Yuji chants while his two magicians combine into an alchemist who suddenly appears from a stained glass window, holding a book on one hand and a beaker in the other hand._ "I activate Miracle Alchemist's effect, I can Set 2 Spells or traps directly from my deck, 'Philosopher's Spell'! "I set these two cards face-down" _Yuji explains as Miracle Alchemist uses her ability to set two cards from his deck._ "I end my turn"_

_-Turn Two-_

_"Not bad, It's my turn! I'll draw!" _Kamio draws into Shinobird's Calling. Currently, He has Shinobird Crow, Shinobird Power Spot, Shinobird Pigeon, Shinobaron Peacock, and Hebo, Lord of the River in his hand._ " I'll set a monster face-down, and activate my Spell Card, Shinobird Power Spot!" _Kamio says as he sets a monster and activates Shinobird Power Spot._ "Shinobird Power Spot increases the ATK and DEF of my Spirit monsters by 500 points!" _Kamio explains what his Spell card does to Yuji._"I end my turn"_

_-Turn Three-_

_"It's back to me, now. I draw!" Yuji draws into Odd-Eyes Reverse as he looks at Kamio's field. "_It may be smooth sailing from here, but that face-down monster worries me though," Yuji says in his thoughts. _"I'll set a card face down, then Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, attack the set monster with 'Phantasm Spiral Strike'!"_ Yuji commands his dragon to attack Kamio's monster. As Odd-Eyes attacks the set monster, suddenly Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon turns into a spirit after destroying the monster which ends up being 'Hebo, Lord of the River.

"_W-What's going on with Odd-Eyes?"_ Yuji says as his ace monster turns into a spirit. Kamio starts to laugh at Yuji. _"You jackass! Don't you know anything about Spirit Monsters?"_ Kamio starts to tease Yuji after Odd-Eyes turned into a spirit. _"First Hebo, Lord of the River when he's flipped face-up or Normal Summoned, I can turn one of your monsters into a Spirit" "I end my _turn Yuji says signaling Kamio to start his turn._ "Hold on a second, Since Odd-Eyes is a Spirit monster for the time being, during your End Phase, Spirit Monsters return to your _hand. Kamio says this as Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon gets returned to Yuji's hand.

**Meanwhile, while this duel was happening, we check up on the other duels going on, First with Haruka dueling somebody. Haruka is about to win this duel, well pretty easily I guess you can say.**

_-Duel-In-Progress -_

_Life Points:_

_Haruka: 2500_

_Random Duelist: 1000_

_"Now I Tune my Level 1 Chiwen, Light of the Yang Zing and my Level 2 Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing to my Level 6 Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!"_ _"I Synchro Summon: Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing!"_(Level 9/ ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200) Haruka says as she Summons her Ace monster,

_"Now by banishing Yang Zing Prana set on my field" "Plus Yang Zing Prana allows me to Special Summon Materials used for a Synchro Summon this turn when it's banished!" Haruka explains to the duels about Yang Zing Prana's effect as her monsters return to her side of the field. __"Chaofeng gains 1500 ATK"_ (Chaofeng: 2800 - 5300)

_"Also Chaofeng's effect activates,_" Haruka says to the duelist _"All of your monsters lose 500 ATK for each Yang Zing monster with a different Attribute on my field_" Haruka adds while pointing at Chaofeng, Chiwen, Jiaotu, Yazi, and Bixi on her side of the field. "So your XYZ Dragon Cannon loses 3000 ATK!" (XYZ Dragon Cannon: 2800 - 0)

_"Now Chaofeng attack XYZ Dragon Cannon!"_ Haruka commands her celestial dragon while Chaofeng readies a transparent white light blast. _"PHANTASMIC LIGHT BLAST OF NOTHINGNESS!" _Haruka says this immediately after Chaofeng shoots its blast at the Machine Fusion Monster, effectively destroying it in the process.

_(Random Duelist 1000 - 0)_

** _-Duel Over-_ **

_"Good game, maybe you would have won, but I just have more skill than you, no hard feeling right?" Haruka celebrates her victory, while in essence being respectful after having a great duel._

**Next, we check up on the duel in progress between Rie and a duelist who's currently using a Black Luster Soldier deck. Rie just Fusion Summoned into her Ace Monster, El Shaddoll Construct. However, Black Luster Soldier has been powered up exponentially. Can Rie win this duel somehow?**

_-Duel-In-Progress -_

_Life Points:_

_Rie: 1500_

_Random Duelist: 5000_

_"I attack with my El Shaddoll Construct!"_ Rie commands her monster as Construct prepares an attack. _"What are you thinking?" "Do you really think your Construct can actually defeat my powered up Black Luster Soldier - Chaos Soldier?_" The duelist starts to brag about his monster. he's got all rights to brag though his monster currently has 5000 ATK Points.

Rie, as usual, is calm, maybe to an odd degree. _"As soon as Construct attacks, Your 'Black Luster Soldier' gets Destroyed and you take damage equal to its level x 400, Shadow Strings!"_ (Random Duelist: 5000 - 1800) Rie says this while the duelist is shocked at Rie's power.

"T-That's impossible!" "There's no way that you could have destroyed my monster!" "I had the duel in the bag, you must have cheated or something!" The duelist starts to give out excuses of why he's about to lose. "You should get better at the game, instead of whining over one monster!" Rie harshly tells her adversary, in a scathing manner. " I attack you directly, Dark Devour!" Rie commands as El Shaddoll Construct commands millions of threads to hit the random duelist. (Random Duelist: 1800 - 0)

** _-Duel Over-_ **

**After the duel, Rie walks back to her Fusion Summoning class, so she can sleep for a little bit. Finally, we go to the final moments of Akane's duel. Ironically it's against Okura, the same guy who dueled Yuji back in Chapter 6. Okura is once again spouting nonsense towards Akane as she is trying to focus.**

_-Duel-In-Progress -_

_Life Points:_

_Akane: 500_

_Okura: 2500_

_"And now I activate the second effect of Super Quantal Mech Ship Magnacarrier!" "I can send this Field Spell to the graveyard, then I target Three 'Super Quantal Mech Beast' Xyz monsters with different names I control or are currently in the Grave, I can Special Summon 1 'Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus' from my Extra Deck, and when I do, I can attach those Three monsters I selected earlier as Xyz Materials!"_ Akane says to Okura while her Three Mech Beasts are merging together into King Great Magnus. _"I Special Summon, Rank 12: Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus! (Rank: 12 / ATK: 3600 / DEF: 3200)"_ Akane announces as a giant mecha towers over the field.

_"Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus is the pillar of hope in the Super Quantum Universe!"_ Akane says this phrase while imitating the signature pose of the leader of the Super Quantal Team in Mobile Suit Quantum _"King Great Magnus gains these effects depending on the number of Xyz Materials it currently got, unlike in my duel against Tatsuki, there's only 3"_ Akane shows a 3 on her hand in the direction of Okura.

_"I detach a Xyz Material from Great King Magnus, I shuffle your __Stellarknight Triverr__ into your Extra Deck!"_ Akane says to her former friend Okura as Triverr gets shuffled back into his Extra Deck.

_"Then I activate my face-down Trap Card, Super Quantal Mech Sword - Magnaslayer!"_ Akane announces as her card gets flipped open. _"I can target a 'Super Quant' Xyz Monster, I can equip this card to the monster, and it gains ATK equal to its Rank x100! (King Magnus: 3600 - 4800)" Akane continues on as King Magnus obtains a sword from the Magnacarrier. "Finally, I attack your Constellar Diamond with Super Quantal Mech King Great Magnus, with Magnaslasher!"_ Akane's Ace Monster slices through Stellarknight Constellar Diamond. _(Okura: 1200 - 0)_

** _-Duel Over-_ **

_"T-That was a pretty great duel, Okura. Maybe we can due-" Akane is interrupted by Okura suddenly hugging Akane. After the fact, Haruka punches Okura in the back, after seeing this happen._

_"Go away, you bastard!" "This Otaku has someone she loves and cherishes. and his name is Yuji!__" Haruka tells off Okura, while also defending Akane due to the fact of her and Yuji are still dating each other. _"T-Thank you H-Haruka, I'm glad you came by to save me. Knowing Okura he would have kissed me" Akane says this while in her thoughts since she was too shy to tell Haruka about it.

**Finally, all of those duels have been decided. Anyway, let us get back to the main duel that is going on, between Yuji and Kamio.**

_-Turn Four-_

_"Now It's my turn" Kamio says as he draws into Shinobird Crane. _Kamio is once again thinking of a strategy to defeat Yuji._ "I Normal Summon, Shinobird Crane (Level: 4 / Spirit / ATK: 1500 /DEF: 1500)" _Kamio starts to Summon a spiritual humanoid crane holding a bow. _"Next I activate my Ritual Spell, Shinobird's Calling!" _Kamio announces as an ancient Shinto ritual ground suddenly appears behind Kamio. _"I offer my Shinobird Crow and Shinobird Pigeon as a tribute" "Now the contract has been signed and completed, I Ritual Summon, Shinobaron Peacock! (Level: 8 / Spirit / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500)"_ Kamio says as a spiritual male swordsman in a peacock kimono appears from the ancient Shinto ritual ground.

_"When Shinobaron Peacock is Ritual Summoned, I can return up to three monsters you control to your hand. So Sayonara Fission Magician and Miracle Alchemist!"_ Kamio waves goodbye to Yuji's two monsters, as Fission Magician and Miracle Alchemist return to Yuji's hand and Extra Deck respectively. _"Oh since Shinobird Crane is on the field since Shinobaron Peacock was Ritual Summoned I get to draw a card"_ Kamio draws into Shinobird Salvation because of Shinobird Crane's effect. _"It's all over Yuji, I declare a direct attack with my two monsters and with my Spell, Shinobird Power Spot they gain an extra 500 ATK Points."_ Kamio starts to declare his victory as his monsters attack Yuji.

_"It isn't over yet, Kamio" "I activate a Trap Card, Damage Diet!"_ Yuji activates the card to help him protect his life points. _"For the rest of this turn, all Effect Damage and Battle Damage is halved! (Yuji: 4000 - 2250 - 1250)"_ Yuji explains the card effect to Kamio, with him having a pissed off look on his face. _"Damn you, Yuji why do you have to be so damn persistent?"_ Kamio yells at Yuji after surviving his monsters onslaught. _"Well Kamio, I have to show off my new skills that I learned"_ Yuji smugly tells Kamio while taking a page from Haruka's playbook. _"Fine, I'll end my turn" "During my End Phase, Shinobaron Peacock and Shinobird Crane return to my hand, since it's my End Phase. also when Shinobaron Peacock is returned to my hand, I can Special Summon two Shinobird Tokens (Level: 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1500)" _Kamio gets his monsters back into his hand.

_-Turn Five-_

_"I barely survived that last turn, but I got to find a way to come back from this" _Yuji says to himself under his breath._ "I need to draw into that card, that can turn the tide of this duel" "I-I draw!" _Yuji suddenly draws his card, at first to not look at it. he slowly looks at the card, and it eventually is a new Ritual Monster._ "Yes!, I got the card I needed," Yuji says this in pure excitement as he drew into the card he needed. "I reveal my Face-down card, Odd-Eyes Advent!" _Yuji reveals his very own Ritual Spell Card as a ritual altar with two flames on the side, one blue and one red.

_"W-What? You actually learned how to Ritual Summon?" _Kamio expresses his disbelief at the fact Yuji could potentially Ritual Summon._ "I can Ritual summon any Dragon Ritual Monster from my Hand or Graveyard by tributing monsters Pendulum Monsters in my hand and Field!" "Oh here's an extra thing, If you control two monsters and I don't control any monsters, I can even send Extra Deck Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck to my Graveyard" _Yuji announces as he starts to send his Miracle Alchemist to the Graveyard.

_"I offer my Miracle Alchemist as a tribute" "Now the contract has been signed and completed, I Ritual Summon, Odd-Eyes Luminous Dragon! (Level: 8 / Scale: 8/ ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2900)" _Yuji Ritual Summons a luminous dragon with dichromatic eyes with bright wings._ "When Odd-Eyes Luminous Dragon is Ritual Summoned, I can return all cards on the field to their respective hands except 'Odd-Eyes Luminous Dragon', 'Luminous Light!'" _Suddenly a bright light envelops over the field, as Yuji's Pendulum Scales, and Kamio's Tokens and, his Continuous Spell, Shinobird Power Spot return to their hands.

"After doing such thing, Odd-Eyes Luminous Dragon gains 200 ATK points for each card returned from to the hand_. (Odd-Eyes Luminous Dragon: 3200 - 4000) "This is the finale, Kamio" "I attack directly with Odd-Eyes Luminous Dragon!, 'Luminous Burst Stream!'"_ Yuji commands his dragon to shoot out a bright stream of fire, which hits Kamio._ (Kamio: 4000 - 0)_

** _-Duel Over-_ **

_"Well there's a good game for everything, or um well, good game Kamio" _Yuji holds out his hand as a sign of respect towards Kamio. Kamio slaps away Yuji's hand_ "I don't need your sympathy, Yuji" "I don't care about what happened, about the duel." _Kamio shows some disrespect towards Yuji even though Yuji won the duel._ "I'm out of here, the next time you duel, um what's his name? Daisuke, I'll be here to take over if you get destroyed again, do you understand?" _Kamio tells Yuji of his "help" in case Yuji is about to be defeated by Daisuke, he'd be there to help him out as he walks off from the dueling area. "Well I'll see you later then, Kamio" Yuji starts to go back to class, but then he suddenly hears his name.

_"Hey, Yuji can I talk to you for a second?"_ Out of the blue, Shinon appears and then starts to talk to Yuji. _"Yeah, Shinon is there anything bothering you?"_ Yuji asks since he's concerned about Shinon. _"Yea, there is something wrong, Yuji"_ Shinon slowly puts on her duel disk. _"It's the fact that you and Akane have gotten extremely close ever since you were recuperating at the hospital. It bothers me"_ Shinon expresses her frustrations (and jealousy) with Yuji, over the fact Yuji and Akane have gotten close ever since Yuji lost to Daisuke. _"Why, Shinon?" "I honestly thought you would be the most supportive since you brought the two of us all together!"_ Yuji gets upset at Shinon while expressing her anger towards Yuji and Akane's relationship.

_"If you want, we could settle things, in the one thing you can never beat me in"_ Shinon powers on her duel disk _"A game of Duel Monsters. Yuji maybe if I win, you break off your relationship with Akane. If you win, I will fully support your relationship"_ Shinon gives out her demands to duel. _"Fine then, Shinon, If that's how things have been, then I guess we don't have a choice in the matter!"_Yuji powers on his duel disk. _"LET'S DUEL!"_ Both Shinon and Yuji start to duel.

_~To Be Continued~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda the same as last time, Yuji learns how to Ritual Summon, he defeats Kamio, but there is no wear for the weary, as out of the blue: Shinon challenges him to a duel. Since she's a bit jaded over Yuji and Akane spending time together almost every day. On the Next Chapter: Yuji duels his best friend Shinon, with will probably be a bit emotional for the two duelists. Before I go, you should check out the latest Side Story named, 'A Second Date' which details Yuji and Akane's date during the timeskip between the last chapter and this chapter. No promises, but the next Side Story will involve either Shinon or an Omake. I will see you guys next time, and don't forget: "It's Your Time To Shine!"


	13. Conflict or Jealousy? Shinon Vs. Yuji (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: two months have passed since Yuji was released from the hospital, things have changed around Spring Star Duel School. Like Yuji and Haruka meeting Kelsey Jones, one of the five Synchro Summoning representatives. Eventually, Yuji runs into Kamio again, and they have a duel. Yuji is on the ropes until he draws into his new Ritual Monster, Odd-Eyes Luminous Dragon. Yuji defeats Kamio. After the duel, Shinon tells Yuji about her frustrations (and maybe jealousy) with his relationship with Akane, in the end, Shinon challenges Yuji to a duel. In this chapter: we witness an emotionally charged duel between two best friends, Yuji Ishino vs. Shino Aikyo. Are you guys ready? I am, let's jump right ahead to it!

_ **-Duel Start-** _

** _Life Points_ **

_Yuji: 4000_

_Shinon: 4000_

_-Turn One-_

_"I'll take the first turn, I'll draw!" _Shinon tells Yuji with a look of frustration on her face as she draws into Ritual Beast Ambush. She currently has Ritual Beast Tamer Wen, Ritual Beast Return, Spiritual Beast Apelio, Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda, and Spiritual Beast Rampengu in her hand._ "Yuji I hope you're ready for this" _Shinon says to Yuji in a smug manner as she holds out three cards in her hand.

_"I'll set this monster face-down, and set these two cards face-down, Yuji it's your turn to draw" _Shinon after setting her cards, tells Yuji to conduct his turn. "The cards I have set are Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda, Ritual Beast Return, and Ritual Beast Ambush," Shinon says while trying to gather her thoughts while looking at her field. "I think Yuji is going to attack my monster, but he's going to be in for a surprise" Shinon continues on with her thoughts.

_-Turn Two-_

_"Alright then it's my go, I draw" Yuji says as he draws into Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. He currently has Purple Poison Magician, Fission Magician, Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon, Pendulum Fusion, and Dragonpit Magician in his hand. "Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, I can remember the first time I pulled this card. Both Shinon and Akane were there to support me in getting this card, all those months ago. Yuji suddenly thinks about what happened after he, Shinon, and Akane left the mall on a bus._

* * *

_"I still can't believe I pulled Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon" Yuji says to his friends while keeping a huge smile he's been having since he pulled the card. "Wow it's amazing, it looks like those hieroglyphics you find in ancient Egyptian tablets or something like that" Shinon says in awe as she looks at the card and stares at the hieroglyphics. "Akane did you pull anything interesting with the packs you bought?" Yuji asks the shy girl and Akane shows him the cards she pulled._

_"H-Here you go Yuji, I-I didn't pull anything u-useful for my deck." Akane replies to Yuji while looking down at her feet. "T-They are mostly Spellcaster's and D-Dragons. I-I don't u-use any Dragons in my deck" Akane explains to Yuji her reasoning why she didn't get anything useful. "All these cards are useful in some manner," Yuji says to Akane as Shinon listens on as well._

_"Well the majority of the monsters in my deck are Psychic-Type, so I don't have to worry about Spellcasters or Dragons, you two lovebirds" Shinon says to both Yuji and Akane, mentioning that her monsters are Psychic. After hearing Shinon call them lovebirds, the two duelists start to blush a little bit._

_"But anyway, I believe someday, everyone here will have a use for these cards." Yuji says to the two girls while smiling ear to ear after saying that. "In the end, it's all about having fun in duels, am I right?" Shinon says as she's about to put on her headphones and listen to _ _"Kizuna Kira" "Y-Yeah, that's the spirit, Shinon. L-Let's all have f-fun in our d-duels!" Akane says to both Yuji and Shinon._

* * *

"I'm glad I met friends like you two" Yuji says in his thoughts as he shakes his head, so he can focus on this duel. "_I place my Scale 1 Purple Poison Magician and my scale 8 Dragonpit Magician in my pendulum scales!" _Yuji saying this probably seems customary at this point after all the times he's said this._ "By doing _this,_ I can Summon monsters with Levels (2) through (7)!"_ Yuji says while he places his monsters on his pendulum scales, as he prepares his traditional chant passed down through generations.

_'By using the Pendulum Scales bestowed upon me  
__by the ancient power to help me proclaim victory,  
__I Pendulum summon!'_ Yuji Chants into his duel disk as a grey light starts to light up Yuji's duel disk and his pendulum scales.

**Seemingly at will, a grey light appears over Yuji's field, his duel disk starts to glow with the letters 'Pendulum' in-between Yuji's Purple Poison Magician and Dragonpit Magician.**

_"First up to my side of the field, a dragon whose tangibility holds no equal, between reality and fiction!. My favorite card, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! (Level: 7/ Scale: 4 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000). _Yuji's ace monster appears out of thin air as he holds out his hand.

_"Next is a Magician who's likelihood of splitting atoms and obtaining peace throughout the world, is 100%!. Come on out Magician of Fusion Mythos, Fission Magician in Defence Position! __(Level: 4 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1900)"_ Yuji announces as a Magician appears from two chemicals being split.

_"Check this out Shinon, I activate a Spell Card from my hand!"_ Yuji says to his best friend as he picks up the Spell Card in question from his hand. _"What is it? Dual-Colored Eyes? De-Synchro? Pot of Greed?"_ Shinon starts to name off random spells in a joking manner. _"Nope, well Pot of Greed is banned and will never come back"_ Yuji replies to Shinon about her referencing Pot of Greed.

_"Anyway, I activate, 'Pendulum Fusion'!"_ Yuji yells out as he activates his fusion card. _"P-Pendulum Fusion?"_ Shinon says in shock since she's about to witness Yuji perform a Fusion Summon. _"That's right, with this card, I can perform a Fusion Summon with not only monsters on my field, but I can also even use my Pendulum Scales as Fusion Materials assuming I have two of them"_ Yuji explains the card effect to Shinon as he looks for a suitable Fusion Monster to summon. _"I fuse my Purple Poison Magician and my Dragonpit Magician together!"_ Yuji says as an Orange and Blue vortex swirl appears between his pendulum scales fusing Purple Poison and Dragonpit Magician together.

_The magician with the Venomous Poison  
__Join together with the Ultimate Magician of Draconic Magic  
And Form a Magical Alchemist!  
__I Fusion Summon! Come forth Alchemist Magician! (Level: 7 / Scale: 2 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100)" _Yuji chants as both Purple Poison and Dragonpit merge together and create a female magician with blue hair with an alchemy book in her hands.

_"Alchemist Magician when she's summoned, allows me to activate one Spell Card from my deck by banishing said card afterward_._"_ Yuji explains the effect as he selects a Spell Card from his deck. _"Alchemist Magician, use your alchemy to allow me to activate Pendulum Call from my deck, 'Alchemic Magic Conversion'!"_ Alchemist Magician activates Pendulum Call from her book.

_"Pendulum Call when activated, I can add two 'Magician' Pendulum Monsters from my deck to my hand, by discarding a monster from my hand first"_ Yuji looks for the two Magicians that he's going to add. _"I discard, Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon to Add both Nobledragon Magician and Timebreaker Magician to my Hand!"_ Yuji discards Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon, so he can add 'Nobledragon Magician' and 'Timebreaker Magician' to his hand.

_"Wow, Yuji that's so cool!"_ Shinon says in faux excitement. "But how much longer is this going to take? This is only your first turn! End it already!" Shinon suddenly changes her mood from excited to full-on furious. _"However since I used Alchemist Magician's effect, she can't attack this turn"_ Yuji finishes up his explanations. _"I attack your set monster with Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon with 'Phantasm Spiral Strike'!" _Yuji commands his dragon to attack Shinon's monster. As Odd-Eyes attacks the set monster, Shinon activates the effect of the destroyed monster.

"Oh no, not another Spirit Monster," Yuji says in his mind as he remembers what happened to Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon while dueling Kamio. _"I activate the effect of the monster you destroyed, which ended up being my Spiritual Beast Tamer Winda"_ Shinon says to Yuji as she starts to explain the effect. _"When my Tamer Winda is destroyed by Battle or Card Effects, I can Special Summon 1 'Ritual Beast' monster from my Deck or Extra Deck, no strings attached by ignoring its Summoning Conditions." "So I Special Summon Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk from my Extra Deck! (Level: 6 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 1600)"_ Shinon summons a monster that appears to be a person riding on a giant hawk, with lightning spreading throughout it's Black, White, and Gold wings. "I end my turn after that" Yuji tells Shinon it's her turn.

_-Turn Three-_

_"I Draw!"_ Shinon draws into Spiritual Beast Cannahawk, as she contemplates her next move. _"I Normal Summon Ritual Beast Tamer Wen (Level: 3 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1000)" "Since I control a Ritual Beast Tamer monster, I can Special Summon Spiritual Beast Cannahawk (Level: 4 / ATK: 1400 / DEF: 600): Shinon summons her monsters, to her side of the field. "Now I Contact Fusion my Ritual Beast Tamer Wen and my Spiritual Beast Cannahawk to Fusion Summon, Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio! (Level: 6 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 400)" _Suddenly Wen and Cannahawk disappear from Shinon's field, and suddenly a little girl is riding on a Flaming Lion with wind surrounding the two.

_"Yuji if you remember, to Fusion Summon my monster, I have to banish them to actually summon the monsters"_ Shinon explains the way her monsters can fuse each other. _"Next I activate, Ulti-Cannahawk's effect, I can return the two monsters I used for the fusion summon from being banished by putting them to my Graveyard!, 'Thunder Resurrection'!"_ Ritual Beast Tamer Wen and Spiritual Beast Cannahawk return to Shinon's Graveyard. _"Alright Ulti-Apelio, attack Yuji's Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!, 'Fiery Stampede'!"_ Shinon commands her monster to attack Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

_"By discarding my Spiritual Beast Apelio, I can have my Ritual Beast monsters gain 1000 ATK Points until the end of the damage step (Ulti-Cannahawk: 1400 - 2400) (Ulti-Apelio: 2600 - 3600)"_Shinon says as she discards her Spiritual Beast Apelio to have her Ulti-Apelio destroy his Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. (Yuji: 4000 - 2900). _"I end my turn, Yuji maybe you shouldn't have agreed to this duel since things are about to get worse for you Yuji!"_ Shinon boldly guarantees her victory towards Yuji, as she destroyed Yuji's ace monster.

_~To Be Continued~_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the random cliffhanger, but this duel is just to good to leave for one chapter. Maybe I can do that in some other chapter (Subtle Foreshadowing). Oh and about what Shinon was listening to in her headphones in Yuji's flashback, is the Opening for Yu-Gi-Oh! 5Ds, if you don't believe me listen to it yourself, it's actually a great song to listen to. In the next Chapter, we conclude the duel between Yuji and Shinon. What other tricks does Shinon have in store for Yuji? Can Yuji defeat his own best friend? We will find out the answers to these questions next time. I will see you guys later, and don't forget: "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	14. Conflict or Jealousy? Shinon Vs. Yuji (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Yuji and Shinon duel each other. Yuji brings out his Alchemist Magician and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. As he summons his ace monster, Yuji remembers what happens after he pulled Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon when he hung out with Shinon and Akane. Shinon isn't such a slouch also, as she summons her Ulti-Cannahawk and Ulti-Apelio, and now she's got the advantage. In this chapter: We conclude the duel involving Yuji and Shinon. What new strategies will Yuji and Shinon come up with to defeat one another? Will Yuji defeat Shinon for the first time ever in his dueling life? These questions will be answered, Right Now!

**Reminder: Yuji only has around 2900 life points remaining, after getting hit with Shinon's Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio since it destroyed Yuji's Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. Yuji currently got Alchemist Magician and Fission Magician on his field, with a rarity: no pendulum scales on his field. He also got Timebreaker Magician and Nobledragon Magician in his hand. Shinon, on the other hand, hasn't taken any damage so far. She currently has her Ulti-Cannahawk and Ulti-Apelio on her field, plus two face-down cards in her Spell/Trap Zones.**

** _-Turn Four-_ **

**Life Points:**

_Shinon: 4000_

_Yuji: 2900_

_"It's my turn, I Draw!" _Yuji yells out as he draws into 'Pendulum Reset', he needs something to turn this duel around against Shinon. _"I'll activate the Spell Card, 'Pendulum Reset!'"_ Yuji activates his lone Spell Card in his hand. _"This card allows me to place Two Pendulum Monsters from my deck to my Pendulum Zones, granted I cannot Special Summon Monsters, except by Pendulum Summoning them this turn!"_ Yuji explains the card to Shinon, as she uses a paper fan to fan herself out of boredom. _"I'll add, Oafdragon Magician and Wisdom-Eye Magician to my hand"_ Yuji adds as he reveals the two cards he added from his deck.

_"I will place Oafdragon Magician and Wisdom-Eye Magician in my Pendulum Scales, and usually this would be the time I would Pendulum Summon right now"_ Yuji starts to ponder the thought of what he should do next. _"Not this time! I activate the Pendulum Effect of Wisdom-Eye _Magician_!" "It allows me to destroy itself, in order for me to place a Magician from my deck directly to my Pendulum Scale!"_ Yuji starts to explain Wisdom-Eye Magician's effect. _"Will, you get on your turn already?!" _Shinon yells out at Yuji while growing visibly frustrated at him for taking too long explaining things. _"Sorry, Shinon it's a force of habit"_ Yuji quickly comes up with an excuse.

_"I'll place my Necro Magician in my Pendulum Scale, and now with my Scale 2 Oafdragon Magician and my Scale 8 Necro Magician in my pendulum scales, I can Pendulum Summon once again!" Yuji prepares to Pendulum Summon once again. __"I Pendulum summon! Return to me my monsters!"_ Yuji chants into his duel disk as a grey light starts to light up Yuji's duel disk and his pendulum scales._"Welcome back, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! (Level: 7 / Scale: 4 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000), Purple Poison Magician in Defence Position! (Level: 4 / Scale: 1 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 2100), and finally my Dragonpit Magician in Defence Position! (Level: 7 / Scale: 8 / ATK: 900 / DEF: 2700)" Yuji si summons his monsters from his Extra Deck, one by one._

_"Oh, well now is the best time for this, I'll attack your Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk with my Alchemist Magician, attack with 'Runic Pulse!'" _Yuji's Alchemist Magician summons a beam of light, suddenly evaporating Shinon's Ulti-Cannahawk (Shinon: 4000 - 3100)_, "After that is complete Alchemist Magician allows me to add a Spell/Trap Card from my Deck to my hand, 'Alchemic Researching'" Yuji rushes to add a card from his Deck to his hand. "I'll add, 'Polymerization' to my hand!" Yuji says as he adds the Spell Card to his hand. "I'll end my tur-"_

_"-Before you end your turn, Yuji I'll activate my reverse card, which is 'Ritual Beast Ambush'!" _Shinon interrupts Yuji as he's about to end his turn by activating her Trap Card._ "With this card, I can Special Summon one 'Ritual Beast Tamer' Monster and one "Spiritual Beast' Monster that is either banished or in my Graveyard in Defence Position!" "Return to me, Ritual Beast Tamer Wen and Spiritual Beast Cannahawk!" _Shinon revives her monsters to her side of the field.

** _-Turn Five-_ **

_"It's back to me Yuji! I'll draw!" _Shinon draws into 'Fusion Maiden', after looking at the card, Shinon flashes back to all of her memories she's had with Yuji when they were kids.

* * *

_"I win again, Yuji"_ Shinon joyously brags to Yuji after beating him four times in a row._ "Gee, Shinon w-why are you so good at this game?"_ Yuji with small tears coming out asks Shinon a question._"Aww, it's nothing Yuji. It's just how our decks are made"_ Shinon says to Yuji while holding his hands together with her hands. _"W-What do you mean by that, S-Shinon-Chan"_ Yuji slowly starts to look down at his feet.

_"My mommy told me, that dueling mostly comes from your heart towards the cards" "If you don't have the heart to duel, then you will always lose in the end, Yuji"_ Shinon talks to Yuji in a coddling manner, even though, Yuji is older than Shinon by about 8 months. _"T-The h-heart to d-duel?"_ Yuji asks himself that question while Shinon hears it also._ "It's basically something you have to figure out on your own"_ Shinon reassures to Yuji regarding his questions involving the heart of a duelist.

_"I mean you've only started dueling for two months now, it's usually tough for new duelists to play the game, especially after what happened to your daddy"_ Shinon after mentioning Yuji's dad, Yuji starts to cry out for his dad. During this time, his father passed away three months before this event. Shinon concerned for her friend, hugs him in comfort to try and cheer him up.

_"Yuji, I bet your daddy, is watching over you and cheering you on to do your best in life"_ Shinon after saying this calms down Yuji, to the point Yuji pulls a card out of his pocket. _"S-Shinon-Chan, h-here's a present for you,"_ Yuji slowly hands Shinon a card, it is a card called, 'Fusion Maiden'. _"My mommy gave me this card after she got it from her friends at Duel Academy, but I decided, I'd give this card to you, S-Shinon-Chan."_ Yuji explains his reasoning why he gave Shinon his cherished card.

_"Y-Yuji, I will cherish this card for as long as I live!" "This card is basically our symbol of friendship"_ Shinon hugs Yuji once again after realizing what the card meant to Yuji. _"I-I mean why not? Your my only friend, a-and if we get o-older, m-maybe we could be m-more than j-just friends?"_ Yuji struggles to pull out the sentence, but finally, he says it. _"O-Ok, Y-Yuji"_ Shinon visibly blushing after realizing what Yuji meant by being more than just friends.

* * *

_"Yuji, you want to know the reason why I wanted to duel you?" _Shinon asks Yuji with a serious tone in her voice._ "W-What is that, Shinon?" _Yuji replies to Shinon after slowly starting to put the pieces together._ "Because the thing you said to me on the playground in Elementary School, 'If maybe we could be more than just friends'. maybe before we even started going to Spring Star, I'd thought about how we would be dating each other, two childhood friends, who care deeply about each other" "But then, that plan got scrapped after you started dating Akane. You guys were so happy together. spending every waking minute at school together, while you just abandoned me in the background!" _Shinon starts to rant towards Yuji about his relationship with Akane and his broken promise.

_"Maybe I'm to blame since I inadvertently put you two together in the first place!" "You may just put it off as petty jealousy, but, Yuji Ishino, you broke a promise, and in the meantime, you broke my heart" _Shinon after saying this starts to cry. Yuji who doesn't want to see anyone cry takes off his duel disk and starts to hug Shinon._ "Shinon, I'm sorry I didn't know about all of this" _Yuji starts to apologize to his best friend._ "Back then, when I was mourning, you were the first one who actually helped me get over my dad's death" _Yuji continues on with his apology

_"I never realized the feelings you had for me, I just thought you didn't like the idea of us dating each other since we've been friends for so long." "But Akane, for me is like my angel who descended down when I was hopeless to find romance" "Shinon, in the long run, I wanted to say thank you, for introducing me to an angel of a girl" _Yuji finishes his apology, while in the meantime Shinon's anger and rage is starting to subside. "In a serious note, Shinon, If we dated each other, we'd probably wouldn't even be friends right now, since our... umm personalities don't mix" Yuji also explains his reasoning about not dating Shinon.

"I-I understand, Yuji" "I was wrong to try to make you and Akane break up" Shinon apologizes for her jealousy with Yuji and Akane, well more Yuji than Akane. _"But anyway, we have a duel to finish up, who knows when Ms. Hibiki and ms. Izinski starts to get suspicious that their best students are not in class right now"_ Shinon tells Yuji this as he runs back to put on his duel disk. _"Alright, I'm ready, Shinon. Let's continue our duel"_ Yuji enthusiastically says to his best friend. _"Ok, I'll Fuse my Ritual Beast Tamer Wen, Spiritual Beast Cannahawk, and Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio together"_ Shinon commands as she starts to contact fusion her monsters.

_"Yuji, I hope you're ready for this, I'm about to summon a monster I've never used against you in any of our duels. I learned this from Mrs. Hibiki!"_ Shinon starts to prepare for her summoning chant.

_'Spiritual Beast merge together with The  
__Ritual Beast Tamer named Wen and the Ultimate Ritual Beast  
__To Create the ultimate Ritual Beast!'  
__"I Fusion Summon!"  
__"Appear by my side, My ultimate Ritual Beast: Level 10, Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio! (Level: 10 / ATK: 3200 / DEF: 2100)"_ Shinon chants as she Fusion Summons her Ace Monster, a Ritual Beast Tamer riding on an amalgamation of the 'Ulti' Ritual Beasts Shinon uses in her Extra Deck._ "Yuji now I'm going all out! As Ulti-Gaiapelio is Fusion Summoned by banishing a 'Ritual Beast Tamer', 'Spiritual Beast', and 'Ritual Beast Ulti' on my field, my monster can gain the effect to negate a Spell/Trap or Monster effect during either of our turns, by sending a Ritual Beast or Spiritual Beast monster from my deck to the Graveyard!" _Shinon explains her monsters effect to Yuji while he's trying to think of a strategy

"Crap that means she can negate my Pendulum Summons, and Monster effects" Yuji is frantically saying to himself while in his thoughts. "But I have an idea because I cannot afford to lose" Yuji continues on his muttering. _"Next, I Normal Summon, Fusion Maiden! (Level: 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)"_ Shinon summons the card Yuji gave to her when they were kids. _"As long as Fusion Maiden is on the field, my Fusion Monsters can make up to two extra attacks on monsters during the Battle Phase!" "Plus As long as I control a Fusion Monster, this card cannot be destroyed by Battle or target Fusion Monsters with Card Effects!"_ After Shinon says this to Yuji, he is panicking regarding his life point count.

_"Now, Ritual Beats Ulti-Gaiapelio attack Yuji's Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, with 'Disaster Gale - First Attack'!"_ Shinon starts to command her monster to attack Yuji's monster._ "Wait for a second, I activate the effect of Odd-Eyes Savior Dragon in my Graveyard to increase the ATK Points of Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!" "idiot, didn't you pay attention to what I was saying about my monster, I send Ritual Beast Tamer Elder to my Graveyard to negate Odd-Eyes Savior Dragons effect,'Thundering Winds'!"_ Shinon responds to Yuji as she sends her monster to the graveyard from her deck to negate Yuji's monster effect.

_"Now attack Ulti-Gaiapelio!"_ Yuji's Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon is destroyed. (Yuji: 2900 - 2200)._ "Next up attack Yuji's Alchemist Magician, 'Disaster Gale - Second Attack'!"_ Yuji's Alchemist Magician is destroyed by Ulti-Gaiapelio's wind gusts (Yuji - 2200 - 1500). _"Before I end my turn, since my Fusion monster, attacked twice, Fusion Maiden deals you 500 points of damage for each attack, so 1000!" (Yuji: 1500 - 500). "I end my turn, Yuji this duel might be over"_ Shinon waves her hand signifying Yuji to start his turn.

** _-Turn Six-_ **

_"Damn it, she's right; if I don't draw into something I will lose this duel" "Come on Deck, please let me draw the card I need to draw! I Draw!" Yuji frantic he draws into his card which ends up being 'Dragonpulse Magician'. "I'll Pendulum Summo-" "Since a Pendulum Summon, counts as an activated Spell effect, I destroy your Necro Magician with Ulti-Gaiapelio,'Thundering Winds'!" Shinon interrupts Yuji as he's about to Pendulum Summon. "Great now what should I do?" Yuji asks himself, while not realizing what he can actually do and the limits, of Shinon's monster effect. "Wait a second, I forgot about this new strategy I learned when I was learning how to Ritual Summon, involving my Timebreaker Magician and Fission Magician!" Yuji snaps back into reality as he's about to try and do his new strategy._

_"I activate, Fission Magician's effect, at the cost of half my life points: I can Fusion Summon using monsters Face-Up in my Extra Deck as well as my monsters from my Hand or Field by banishing them, 'Fusionist Conversion'!" "Next, I activate the Spell Card, Polymerization!" Yuji says as he's about to Fusion Summon a monster from his Extra Deck. "Crap Ulti-Gaiapelio's negation effect is only once per turn. Damnit Yuji!" Shinon yells out at Yuji after making this realization. "I'll Fuse my Fission Magician on my field, Timebreaker Magician in my Hand, and Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon in my Extra Deck!" Yuji's monsters appear in front of him as an Orange and Blue vortex appears in front of the monsters._

_"Phantasmic Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes,  
_ _Fuse with the Magician who breaks through Time Itself  
_ _and the Magician who's ready to fuse anything through Fission  
_ _To Create a new Dragon that isn't bound by Reality or by Time Itself!'  
_ _"I Fusion Summon!, Level 10: "The Dichromatic Dragon unbound by Reality and Time: Odd-Eyes Phantom Time Dragon! (Level: 10 / Scale: 1 / ATK: 3500 / DEF: 2800)" Yuji Fusion Summons his new dragon, a dragon who is phantasmic in form, but a dragon with the equivalent of Four Wings, for each Paradox in Space/Time and large Horns resembling an Hour and Minute Hand on a clock. "When Odd-Eyes Phantom Time Dragon, is Fusion Summoned, I can Special Summon one 'Odd-Eyes' Monster from my Graveyard or Extra Deck but its effects are negated" "I Special Summon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"_

_"Shinon this duel is finished! Odd-Eyes Phantom Time Dragon attack Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio, with 'Paradoxical Flames'!" _Yuji starts to attack Shinon's monster, however, something happens to Shinon's monster._ "Oh when Odd-Eyes Phantom Time Dragon attacks, I can banish the monster until the End Phase, then you take damage equal to half of its attack!, 'Paradox Hypothesis'!" _Shinon's monster disappears from existence, then she gets hit with damage_ (Shinon: 3100 - 1500) "T-That's impossible, there is no way you could be able to defeat me!" _Shinon yells out in shock and fear for her life.

_"Odd-Eyes Phantom Time Dragon can get an additional attack on a monster, so attack Fusion Maiden with, 'Paradoxical Flames'!" _Yuji's dragon shoots flames from its mouth that phase in and out from time to time, and it hits Fusion Maiden._ "AAAAAHHHH!" (Shinon 1500 - 0) _Shinon yells out in pain as she gets hit with the flames Yuji with concern on his face runs to Shinon's aid.

** _-Duel Over-_ **

_"Shinon, I'm so sorry, I didn't know the true power of my dragon" _Yuji says to Shinon while dealing with the after-effects of the duel._ "I-I'm alright Yuji, I swear. W-We should get back to our classes before our teachers kick us out" _Shinon gets up signifying that she's alright. "_That sounds like a great idea, let's get going" _Yuji and Shinon walk on back to their classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's another chapter done and in the books. This chapter was probably one of the toughest one for me to write since I kinda sympathized with Yuji especially when his dad died. My father died when I was a kid. But enough about me. In the next chapter, We take a break from dueling, as Yuji prepares to take on Daisuke and Den Corporation. What will happen to Yuji and his friends? Why Is Odd-Eyes Phantom Time Dragon so dangerous to use? I will see you guys next time and don't forget: "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	15. Preparations for the Tournament

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions, Yuji and Shinon continue their duel. Yuji and Shinon gave it their all, even remembering all of the fun they had as kids especially when Shinon drew into the same card that Yuji gave to her when they were in elementary school which was Fusion Maiden. Using Fusion Maiden, Shinon puts Yuji at the brink of defeat. Then after comforting Shinon after a grudge against both Yuji and Akane over the two dating each other, he Fusion Summons Odd-Eyes Phantom Time Dragon to finally defeat Shinon. But at a cost: Shinon was hurt as she took the damage from Yuji's Odd-Eyes Phantom Time Dragon's attack. Yuji is worried about his friend, as he takes her to an infirmary. In this chapter: we check out the preparations Yuji and his friends are going to do since the Spring Star Tournament starts in two weeks! Why is Yuji's Phantom Time Dragon so dangerous? Will we learn more about the Spring Star Tournament? Read this chapter to find out some of these answers!
> 
> NOTE: This chapter is Flashback Heavy.

**A week passes after Yuji defeated Shinon: as Yuji and his friends, without Haruka (She walked to school alone) and Shinon (She's on medical leave from her homeroom teacher, Mrs. Midori Hibiki) walk to school. After they get done with class: the teachers of Spring Star Duel School have a teacher meeting regarding the tournament. The teachers are, Luna Izinski and Tempei Hayano from the Synchro Class, Kotori Meadows and Rio Kastle from the Xyz Class, Mrs. Midori Hibiki the lone teacher from the Fusion Class, and Ms. Andrea Yuki (Daughter of pro duelists Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes) from the Ritual Class**

_"This meeting is in session regarding the Spring Star Tournament starting in two weeks" _Midori says out as if to start the meeting at hand._ "Our first order of business is any objections on the tournament name being changed to the Dueling Network Tournament?" _Midori continues on while deciding on the fate of the name of the tournament, suddenly a lady with long dark blue hair and light blue bangs speaks out explaining why she wants the name changed.

_"Midori, the name change is simple, it's just too boring to hear everyone talk about the 'Spring Star Tournament' every single day" _This lady is known as Rio Kastle, twin sister of Reginald Kastle or his nickname Shark, explains herself wanting to change the name of the tournament._ "It sounds better rolling off the tongue if I do say so myself." _After saying her statements regarding changing the name of the tournament, a hyperactive woman with a modest figure wearing an old tattered Slifer Red Duel Academy jacket over her dress stands up with a smile on her face, since well just like her father Jaden Yuki, she loves to duel... A bit too much.

_"We should just keep the name as is since it's still just a duel involving multiple students, or do you have anything else to complain about, 'Shark's Sister'?" _Andrea asks her question to Rio since the two teachers are sitting beside each other._ "My name is Rio Kastle not, Shark's Sister!" _Visibly irritated after hearing Andrea 'insult' Rio, she yells at Andrea_ "Don't you remember, this is your first year teaching in general, so show some respect!" _Rio continues on as Andrea is not listening to her whatsoever._ "Gotcha! I'm only kidding Rio, it's only a joke" _Andrea while laughing points at Rio in a teasing manner.

_"Andrea, please don't tease Rio" _Kotori tells Andrea as a slight warning,_ "Once ago when we all went to Heartland Academy, Yuma insulted Rio, she actually broke his arm rendering him unable to duel for months" _After hearing that, Andrea suddenly grabs her arm in fear it could happen to her next while visualizing Rio with devil horns. "Are you three finished over there?" Midori with a look of irritation on her face, says to Rio, Kotori, and Andrea. The three teachers nod their heads, after doing so, Midori does a vote for the name change. The vote is unanimous, with the exception of Andrea being the only one against the name change. "So It's official, the Spring Star Tournament has been renamed, to the 'Dueling Network Tournament' or DNT for short"

**with a snap of her fingers, Mrs. Hibiki makes the name change official. After that, the teachers go over the Win/Loss records of each of the participants. The wins and losses are based on the duelists' Entrance Exam duels, practice duels, and duels in general. As usual, Haruka has the highest Win/Loss ratio overall within the participants with 55 Wins and only 10 Losses, Yuji has about a 50% Win/Loss Ratio with 42 Wins and 40 losses (his duel with Shinon in the last two chapters didn't count since the teachers didn't know about that duel. ). Akane has 33 Wins and 21 Losses, mostly due to her not having any confidence to duel anyone until she met Yuji. Shinon's Win/Loss ratio is slightly better than Yuji's with a ratio of 45 Wins and 31 Losses. Rie has the best Win/Loss Ratio out of anyone in the school besides Haruka with 50 Wins and only 20 losses. Later on, the other teachers debate on who should win the tournament, except for Mrs. Hibiki.**

_"I mean everyone knows that Haruka is going to win this tournament," _Tenpei says as he fidgets with his glasses._ "The numbers don't lie, Haruka is the odd's on favorite to win the whole thing, and give the Synchro Class the overall win for the first time!" _Tempei continues on with his 'unnecessary analysis' of Haruka's talents. As he's doing this, Rio whispers to Luna_ "Does he always do this kinda thing?" _Luna nods signifying she agrees with Rio_. "Tempei you really are a cowardy know-it-all you know," _Andrea interjects herself into the conversation.

_"My top representative, Kamio Atsuya will obliterate the competition without even trying"_ As Andrea is saying this, the other teachers are starting to question why they invited Andrea to this meeting._"Well, Andrea, didn't Yuji defeat Kamio last week, on our free duel period?" _Luna says to Andrea as she starts to think of an excuse._ "Well Kamio wasn't ready for the duel anyway, he must have thought he could easily defeat Yuji without breaking a sweat." _Andrea on the fly makes up an excuse._ "Well Andrea, if you think any of our students are pushovers, then what the hell are you teaching over there in the Ritual Classes?" _Luna asks the question with some profanity, which surprises Mrs. Hibiki, Tenpei, and Kotori since she usually doesn't use any kind of foul language.

_"Maybe you think, Yuji is just a pushover, but Yuji is a special kind of duelist. One who wants to learn everything he can about Duel Monsters. When I appointed him and Haruka to the tournament, I saw something with those two duelists especially Yuji's untapped potential" As she defends Yuji's skill and style of play to Andrea, Luna remembers when Yuji Synchro Summoned against Haruka for the First time._

* * *

_"Well, Haruka I hope you're ready for a surprise,"_ Yuji said in a sarcastic manner towards his rival. _"I Tune my Level 3 Nobledragon Magician and my Level 4 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon!"_ Yuji adds while pulling out a piece of paper from his pocket with his Summoning Chant.

_'Dragon with Dichromatic Eyes,  
__Tune with this fiery Magician  
__To form a new Dragon  
__whose power is equivalent to  
__a Bursting Meteor!' __"I Synchro Summon!" _Yuji says while he reads from the paper, during the same time his new Odd-Eyes monster is Synchro Summoned to his field._ "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" _(Level 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)

"H-He actually S-Synchro Summoned?" Haruka mutters to herself shocked that Yuji performed a Synchro Summon while trying to keep a serious demeanor.

_"Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon has an effect where when I attack, you can't activate Monster Effects until the end of the Battle Phase, Haruka,"_ Yuji calmly says to Haruka as if to antagonize her since she can't use Yazi's effect to Special Summon a monster from her deck.

* * *

_"Luna is right, Andrea." _Suddenly Kotori starts to talk about Yuji._"Yuji just has this aura around him that reverberates around himself, his friends, and his classmates as I noticed in his duel against Okura."_

* * *

_"Now I overlay my Level 7 Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Chrono Magician, by opening the Overlay Network!"  
_Yuji says this while a small portal appears underneath his Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon and Chrono Magician, and they turn into energy and went into the Overlay Network.

_"I-I can't believe this, Yuji is actually doing an Xyz Summon,"_ Kotori and Haruka both say while in awe of Yuji's new skill in dueling. _"Yuji, you always amaze me in many ways, you're just like Yusei was back in the past!"_ Luna says this while she has a giant smile on her face while reminiscing on her glory days with Team 5Ds. _"Yuji, this is one of the many reasons why I love you so much!"_ Akane says as she is proud of herself for teaching Yuji how to Xyz Summon, and at Yuji for learning a new Summoning method so quickly.

_"I Xyz Summon, Rank 7: Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon!"_ (Rank: 7 / ATK: 2900 / DEF: 1400) Yuji announces to everyone as a purplish and black dragon with multiple wings, with each of the different colored horoscopes as its wings, and wielding two swords in its arms. _"I detach 1 Xyz Material from Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon, to activate its effect: I can banish 1 card in my Graveyard, and I can activate an effect depending on what card I banished!"_

_I attack you directly with Odd-Eyes Persona Dragon, Persona Shaver!"_ Yuji says this as he commands his dragon to attack Okura. (Okura: 4000 - 2800) _"Finally I attack with Odd-Eyes Zodiac Dragon, Horoscopic Blade Slash!"_

* * *

_"After witnessing this, I was slowly thought about Yuma, since he could do the exact same thing that Yuji can do, except merging with a spirit and getting odd armor around him" _Kotori says this while agreeing with Luna's fiery and passionate defense of Yuji's skills as she remembers when he dueled Okura plus she referenced Yuji's will to succeed.

_"I did say, I wouldn't get involved with this debate"_ Mrs. Midori Hibiki suddenly interjects herself into the conversation. _"Since you guys didn't see this, two months ago, an evil person by the name of Daisuke Akaba tried to kill everyone at the school, Yuji actually stepped up to defend his teachers and classmates. He even performed a Fusion Summon and an Xyz Summon in the same turn. during that duel against Daisuke,"_

* * *

_"Now I overlay my Level 4 Harmonizing Magician and Purple Poison Magician, by opening the Overlay Network!"  
_Yuji says this while a small portal appears underneath his two Magicians, and they turn into energy and went into the Overlay Network.  
_"I Xyz Summon, Startime Magician! (Rank 4: ATK: 2400 / DEF: 1200)"_ Yuji announces as a magician with a staff with the hands of a clock on one side and stars on the other side, which controls both Time and Space appears from the portal.

_"Next I activate, Pendulum Fusion!"_ Yuji announces as he holds the card out in his hand, everyone around Yuji is surprised that he is about to Fusion Summon, especially Shinon, who kinda-sorta learned from her while losing his duels against her. _"This card lets me Fusion Summon using my Pendulum Scales as Fusion Materials"_

_The magician with White Wings_  
_become the bright light and_  
_Merge with the Magician with Black Fangs!_  
_I Fusion Summon! Come forth, Alchemist Magician! (Level: 7 / Scale: 2 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2100)" _Yuji chants as both White Wing and Black Fang merge together and create a female magician with blue hair with an alchemy book in her hands.

_"Wow!, he actually did it." Akane, Shinon, and Kamio all say in unison as the l_ook at Yuji's field, which has 'Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon', 'Startime Magician', and 'Alchemist Magician' on his field._"Damnit, Yuji! you are always trying to one-up me ever since I defeated you" _Haruka says in an irritated manner._ "But even with my pride, I guess I'm impressed,"_

* * *

_"Unforchantly he was unsuccessful in defeating Daisuke, but with the heart and willingness to sacrifice himself, for his friends and teachers, He gets a plus in my book."_ Mrs. Hibiki says her vocal 'stamp' of approval towards Yuji.

_"Pfft, fine I get it"_ Andrea maybe came up with an epiphany for calling Yuji a worthless duelist. _"I'm sorry about that, but that doesn't stop the fact that Kamio is going to defeat not only, Yuji, but Haruka, Akane, and even Silent little Rie!" "I'm headed home everybody_" Andrea with no care in the world walks out of the meeting after saying one final thing.

_"Well everyone, this meeting is _adjourned,_"_ Mrs. Hibiki says to the remaining teachers signaling that they can leave. "I will see you all next week, other than that, enjoy your weekend."

**Once the meeting ended between the teachers, they leave the school. While leaving: Rio sees a cat, she hides behind Kotori screaming at the cat to go away, since Rio has a fear of cats, while this is happening the other teachers start to laugh. Other than that. The teachers head on home. Oh, your wondering where Yuji and his friends are, they've been busy preparing for the Dueling Network Tournament and them eventually going after Daisuke Akaba. Put it like this the Dueling Network Tournament is basically their final exams.**

_ **~End Of Chapter~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be the first to say this, this chapter isn't my best work. But I still wanted to write this chapter, since well my original plan was to write this chapter on Black Friday or Thanksgiving. But that changed. I apologize if this chapter isn't the best, I really wanted to write this chapter so badly. Oh before I get to my 'On the Next Chapter crap..': when Andrea Yuki said Gotcha! to Rio, while she was teasing her, is a reference to her dad, Jaden when he says this and I quote: "Gotcha! Tanoshii dyueru dattaze" ("Gotcha! That was a fun Duel")" everytime he wins a duel in the Japanese version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx. Also, You guys might be wondering why the teachers at Spring Star are former Duelists from the previous Yu-Gi-Oh Series, because who wouldn't be better to teach the students than actual people who were there when their friends saved the world from destruction. On the Next Chapter: We actually check out Yuji's preparations for the tournament, especially another duel against Haruka. Basically Leading to Yuji's rematch against Haruka. How will Yuji fare against Haruka in his rematch with all of the knowledge he's obtained? Check It Out Next Time, everybody! If you enjoy this story, Follow the story and Review what are your favorite parts fo the story. Don't forget: "It's Your Time To Shine!"


	16. The Fated Rematch! Yuji Ishino Vs. Haruka Natsui II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: The Teachers of Spring Star Duel School had a meeting regarding changing the name of the tournament. Rio Kastle, one of the Xyz Teachers proposed to change the tournament to the 'Dueling Network Tournament'. Everyone agreed with the name change, except for one hyperactive teacher, named Andrea Yuki. Each of the teachers goes on to talk about how Yuji has impacted them and the school so far. On This Chapter: We finally check on Yuji and his friends as they start to study for their final exams. Let's find out what happens in this chapter, that the disclaimer didn't spoil for you guys.

**Yuji and his friends continue to study for their final exams at Spring Star. They are at a study club at the Den City Duel Hall. They also edit their decks so they can be fine-tuned for the Dueling Network Tournament which starts in 2 weeks. They are joined by Kelsey Jones from Haruka and Yuji's Synchro class. Also, Atsuhiro Kobayashi and Fuyuko Hamaguchi From the Fusion Class join in the studying, what could this mean?**

_"Well, guys are you ready for this study session?"_ Yuji says to Haruka, Akane, and Rie as he pulls out a textbook from his backpack. As Rie was about to say something, possibly sarcastic, suddenly Kelsey Jones, Atsuhiro Kobayashi, and Fuyuko Hamaguchi appear to interrupt Yuji's small study session. "_Hi, Yuji!" "Hi, Haruka!"_ Kelsey yells out at the two duelists while catching them off guard.

"Hi Kelsey" Both Haruka and Yuji wave at Kelsey. _"Who are you guys? Why the hell are you two here?"_ Haruka says while noticing Atsuhiro and Fuyuko beside Kelsey. _"Wow! Are you THE Yuji Ishino?"_Fuyuko approaches Yuji and stares at him in awe. _"Y-Yea, I'm Yuji. What is _y-your_ name?"_ Yuji, while being uncomfortable since Fuyuko is literally in his personal space. While this is happening: Akane is staring at both Fuyuko and Yuji, with a small hint of jealousy

_"I'm Fuyuko Hamaguchi, #3 in the Fusion Summoning Class!"_ Fuyuko introduces herself to Yuji and everyone else. _"That's great to know, but why the hell are you here?!"_ Haruka after learning Fuyuko's name, questions why Atsuhiro and Fuyuko are here. _"*sigh* Don't have a cow Haruka, we are only just going to study with Yuji, since ever since that tall guy wearing a white lab coat wearing trying to kill everyone two months ago"_ Atsuhiro explains why he and Fuyuko are here. As he mentioned a tall guy wearing a white lab coat, Yuji and his friends put the pieces together and realize that Atsuhiro was referencing Daisuke Akaba.

_"Y-you mean D-Daisuke?"_ Akane asks Atsuhiro after hearing him mention what Daisuke wore during that fateful day. _"Yep, that's him Akane-chan, I definitely remember that cold, maniacally unnerving look on his face"_ Yuji while remembering when he dueled Daisuke and felt a slight chill in his bones. _"But Yuji-darling, you were so dreamy when you were trying to defend our school from that madman,"_ Fuyuko says to Yuji while twirling her finger on Yuji's chest.

_"That bastard said something about destroying this city and planet when he was here"_ Haruka also tells Atsuhiro about Daisuke, after hearing this it shocks Kelsey, Fuyuko, and Atsuhiro. _"He wants to do what?"_ Fuyuko, Kelsey, and Atsuhiro yell out in complete fear and terror.

Suddenly Rie gets out of her chair as she was studying silently and goes to where Yuji and everyone is at. _"Yes" "She's telling the truth,"_ Rie says to the other students, mainly Fuyuko and Atsuhiro since she rarely says anything in their class. _"Rie…"_ Yuji starts to show some concern towards Rie. _"I've been having these visions recently ever since Daisuke came to invade the school, just like when you had your nightmare Yuji"_ Rie starts to confess to everyone the visions that she's been receiving.

_"Oh wait for a second, I remember when I had my nightmare Rie, you were being confined to a machine or something, It was taking away your psychic powers"_ Yuji suddenly remembers that specific scene where Daisuke had Rie confined to something in his nightmare. _"Y-Yuji-darling, I'm lost. Would you like to tell everybody else in a simplistic way?"_ Fuyuko while hugging Yuji like some obsessive fangirl asks Yuji, while in the background a slight dark aura envelops around Akane as she is thinking of 'evil' ways to take Fuyuko out of the picture. Yuji suddenly notices Akane and frees himself from Fuyuko's grasp and checks on her.

_"A-Akane are you alright?"_ Yuji worriedly asks his girlfriend, Akane slowly whispers into Yuji's ear with a hint of jealousy in her tone: "C-Can you do something about that F-Fuyuko?" "If you don't I-I'll take advantage of the fact that our cards can become real, and summon out my Super Quantal Mech King Magnus and slice her into bits!" Yuji is surprised to hear such violent threats from Akane, usually, she's meek and shy, but maybe there's a lot about Akane that Yuji himself doesn't know.

"Crap, if Akane would do that to Fuyuko, just because she's an obsessive fangirl; imagine what she would do to me if we had an argument?" "*shudders* I-I don't even want to think about that" Yuji says to himself, while on the outside his face and body became pale as he thought about what violent things Akane would do to him if their relationship went off the rails.

_"Damn it, enough with all the backstory and chit-chat!"_ Haruka seemingly being the moderator, ends this discussion about Daisuke and jealousy. _"We are supposed to be here studying for exams, but we got off topic talking about a jackass who has some kind of shiny toy that could blow everything up. Honestly, I don't give a flying Fu-"_

_"-Haruka, just calm down!"_ Yuji stops Haruka in her tracks as she was about to offend some people.

_"Haruka's right, we have to get back on topic here, or that narrator is going to complain to the author of this story about what we're doing"_ Rie breaks the fourth wall again as she tries to quell the situation here. _"W-What did she say?"_ Kelsey, Fuyuko, and Atsuhiro say to Yuji as if they saw a dead body after Rie mentioned words like 'narrator', and 'author of this story'.

_"Why do I always do this?"_ Rie telepathically says to herself after realizing what she did. _"*snaps* I have an idea Haruka"_ Yuji says to his green-haired rival/friend while getting her attention. _"What may that be Yuji?"_ Haruka says as she could probably accept it. _"Remember the duel we had three months ago?"_ Yuji reminisces about his duel against Haruka. _"I almost beat you in that duel,"_ Yuji adds as Haruka is slowly starting to get interested. _"And if I want to defeat Daisuke, I have to defeat you first. I want a rematch Haruka Natsui!"_ Yuji yells out and points in the direction of Haruka, challenging her to a duel.

_"Alright then, Yuji. If it's a duel you want, I'm going to give you one and this time: I'm going to go all out this time!"_ Haruka says to Yuji while powering on her duel disk. Yuji does the same thing, and the duel starts, with the young duelists pitting their decks in their duel disks, and both yelling out: _"DUEL!"_

**As the duel begins, everyone in the dueling hall, head outside to one of the duel fields, to make sure stuff doesn't get destroyed around them since real solid vision actually does real-life damage. Currently, there is a sunset outside as the duel is about to start. Kelsey notices the sunset outside as her two Synchro classmates begin their duel.**

** _-Duel Start-_ **

_Life Points:_

_Haruka: 4000_

_Yuji: 4000_

** _-Turn One-_ **

_"I'll take the first turn, Yuji. I'll Draw!" _Haruka says to Yuji as she looks at her opening hand as she draws a card, hoping to come up with a strategy to defeat Yuji once again. Haruka has Yang Zing Protection, Yang Zing Cemetery, Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing, Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing, Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing and Double Summon in her hand.

"Hmm, since Yuji's gotten a bit better the last time we dueled, I'll have to go on the offensive!" Haruka calmly mutters to herself, while taking a cue from Yuji since she's been around him so much. _"I'll Normal Summon the Tuner Monster, Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing (Level: 2 / Tuner / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000)!"_ Haruka summons her Tuner monster from her hand, but she isn't finished _"I'll activate as Spell Card which is Double Summon, which as you can tell lets me Normal Summon again, which I will do once again, by Normal Summoning, Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing __(Level: 2 /ATK: 0 /DEF: 2000) _Haruka continues on, as she summons Bixi. While the duel happens, Fuyuko and Atsuhiro are actually questioning Haruka's strategy.

_"Why would she summon two monsters with Zero Atk points?" _Fuyuko asks around, hoping to find an answer._ "It doesn't seem like the best of ideas, it's bound to fail" _Fuyuko continues on saying stuff as she holds one arm on her hip._ "This is one of Haruka's many new strategies, that she's been working on to challenge Yuji once again" _Kelsey walks towards Fuyuko and tells her about Haruka's reasoning in this duel._ "Ever since Yuji nearly defeated Haruka in class, you don't see it in her, but she's been frantically wanting to challenge Yuji again ever since." _Kelsey starts to explain to Fuyuko about Haruka's tenacity.

_"I'll activate, the Continous Spell, Yang Zing Protection!" "This allows me to protect, Yang Zing monsters on the field with 0 ATK from being destroyed by battle or card effects"_ Haruka activates her new continuous Spell Card, which protects her two Yang Zing monsters from being destroyed by anything. _"Then I'll activate the Field Spell, Yang Zing Cemetary!"_ Haruka continues on her roll by activating her Field Spell, which turns her side of the field into a spiritual cemetery full of dragon souls. _"Yuji I hope you know the Wyrm-type of monster, are basically the dead spirits of Dragons. "Since this cemetery is on the field, My effects of Yang Zing Cards cannot be negated or be destroyed, which means I'm going to thoroughly destroy you!"_ Haruka explains what Yang Zing Cemetery does to Yuji. _"Heh, I end my turn"_

** _-Turn Two-_ **

"I draw!" Yuji Draws into Solar Magician while he looks over Haruka's field, especially her Continuous Spell: Yang Zing Protection and Field Spell: Yang Zing Cemetery, protecting her monsters. Yuji currently has Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon, Harmonizing Magician, Dragonpit Magician, White Wing Magician, and Pendulum Fusion in his hand.

_"Those Spell Cards are a problem, but this is a challenge for me to _pass. Yuji says to Haruka while realizing the state of his situation. "_I place my Scale 1 White Wing Magician and my Scale 8 Dragonpit Magician in my pendulum scales!" _Yuji saying this probably seems customary at this point after all the times he's said this._ "By doing _this,_ I can Summon monsters with Levels (2) through (7)!"_ Yuji says while he places his monsters on his pendulum scales, as he prepares his traditional chant passed down through generations.

_'By using the Pendulum Scales bestowed upon me  
__by the ancient power to help me proclaim victory,  
__I Pendulum summon!'_ Yuji Chants into his duel disk as a grey light starts to light up Yuji's duel disk and his pendulum scales. "Come on out my monsters!"

**Seemingly at will, a grey light appears over Yuji's field, his duel disk starts to glow with the letters 'Pendulum' in-between Yuji's White Wing Magician and Dragonpit Magician.**

_"Making its debut is a dragon who's bite is sharper than the sharpest saber" I Pendulum Summon! Level 7, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon! (Level: 7/ ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000)" Yuji announces as an Odd-Eyes monster who isn't like Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon, but with long sharp crystalized blades (or sabers) protruding out of the dragon. Everyone, minus Akane and Rie are surprised that Yuji didn't summon Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon. "S-So this is that new dragon Y-Yuji-kun was talking about" Says Akane as she starts to remember her date with him when he showed her this new dragon he put in his deck._

_"Coming up next is a magician who has the best kind of harmony in the Duel Monsters world!" __"I Pendulum Summon! Level 4 Tuner, Harmonizing Magician in Defence! (Level: 4 / Tuner / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)"_ Yuji says as a female magician who controls harmony suddenly appears out of thin air.

"Finally, _the only true Magician that rules the Sun, I Pendulum Summon: Tuner Monster Solar Magician! (Level 4 / ATK:1800 / DEF: 1200)" "Where's that phantasmic dragon of yours Yuji?" Haruka asks her rival about his card. "It's Simple Haruka, I didn't draw into it *laughs*" Yuji laughs after telling Haruka the whereabouts of his ace monster._

_"Back on topic here, __Harmonizing Magician's effect allows me to Special Summon a 'Magician' Pendulum Monster from my deck in Defence Position, but its effects are negated. 'Harmonizing Call'!"_ Yuji explains while he searches for a 'Magician', then he finds one. _"I Special Summon, Lunar Magician in Defence Position! (Level: 3 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 2100)"_ Yuji announces as Lunar Magician is Special Summoned. Yuji continues on with his turn.

_"Now I tune my Level 4 Harmonizing Magician to my Level 4 Solar Magician!" _Yuji says this as Harmonizing Magician turns into 4 green rings and surrounds Solar Magician. "Yuji, you know damn well you can't Synchro Summon using two tuner monsters." Haruka starts to yell at Yuji. "Here's a counter-argument Haruka, I figured out a way to do that!" Smugly Yuji says to Haruka, while slowly making her angry.

_"I activate the effect of Solar Magician, Since it's being used for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon Synchro Monster, I can lower it's level by 1, and it is treated as a non-tuner _monster._"_ Yuji says this as Solar Magician's level starts to lower. (Solar Magician: Level: 4 - Level: 3)

_'Mighty Magician of Harmony!  
_ _Join together with the Magician of the Sun  
_ _And create a Dragon whose power is limitless like a bursting meteor!'_

_"I Synchro Summon! Appear, Level Seven: "Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon! (Level 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)" "When Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon is Special Summoned, I can Special Summon a Pendulum Monster from my Pendulum Zone, but neither it or this card can attack, I Special Summon, White Wing Magician (Level: 4 / Tuner / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400)!"_ Yuji explains Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon's monster effect by Special Summoning White Wing Magician.

_"Now I tune my Level 4 White Wing Magician to my Level 3 Lunar Magician!" _Yuji says this as White Wing Magician turns into 4 green rings and surrounds Lunar Magician.

_'Mighty Magician with the White Wings!  
_ _Join together with the Magician of the Moon  
_ _And create an Alchemist who can create Miracles!'_

_"I Synchro Summon!, Level Seven: Miracle Alchemist! __(Level: 7 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1700) _Yuji chants while his two magicians combine into an alchemist who suddenly appears from a stained glass window, holding a book on one hand and a beaker in the other hand._ "I activate Miracle Alchemist's effect, I can Set 2 Spells or traps directly from my deck, 'Philosopher's Spell'! "I set these two cards face-down" _Yuji explains as Miracle Alchemist uses her ability to set two cards from his deck. "Since attacking those monsters would do nothing in this situation, I end my turn at that" Yuji signals to Haruka to start her turn"

** _-Turn Three-_ **

_"My Turn, I'll Draw!"_ Haruka draws into Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing. Haruka comes up with a plan to actually deal some damage to Yuji. _"I release Bixi, Water of the Yang Zing to Advance Summon: Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing (Level: 5 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0)" Haruka decides to Tribute Summon her Bixi to bring out a stronger monster in its place. "Now I'll tune my Level 2 Jiaotu to my Level 5 Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing!" _Haruka says this as Jiaotu turns into 2 green rings and surrounds Taotie.

_"I Synchro Summon! Fly on to the Field, Level Seven: Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing! (Level 7 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2100)" _Haruka Synchro Summons Yazi, as it appears through a dark cloud with red lightning surrounding the monster_. "I activate my Field Spell when a Yang Zing Tuner monster is sent to the graveyard I can send a Wyrm monster from my deck to the Graveyard, then during my next Standby Phase, I can Special Summon both the Tuner and monster I sent to the graveyard In Defence Position!" _Haruka explains the next effect of her Field Spell to Yuji. After listening to her, he slowly starts to worry a bit.

_"Yuji, you may have gotten better at dueling, but you're still not good enough to defeat me!" _Haruka starts to gloat._ " It doesn't matter if you learn how to Synchro Summon, Xyz Summon, Ritual Summon, Fusion Summon, or even Tribute Summon, it won't be enough to defeat me or even defeat Daisuke!" _After saying that Haruka starts to get in Yuji's head, trying to disrupt his strategy, however, Yuji stays firm and shakes off Haruka's insults.

_"It's time to go full throttle! Yazi, attack Miracle Alchemist with, Darkness Blast of Nothingness!"_ As Haruka commands her monster to attack Yuji's Miracle Alchemist, Yuji activates a Quick-Play Spell Card. _"I activate my Quick-Play Spell Card, Miracle Mirage!"_ _"When a 'Miracle' Monster I control is being attacked: I can Set it and a Spell Card from my deck, and If you attack the Set Spell Card, I can activate said spell as a Quick-Play, regardless of the spell! Plus If you destroy the monster, I get to add the Spell card I set on the field to my hand"_ Yuji says this as he sets Miracle Alchemist and a Spell Card from his deck and shuffles his set cards.

_"Mrgrgr! Damn it Yuji, I attack the set card on my left with Yazi"_ Yazi attacks the leftmost set card, Haruka waits with bated breath to reveal what card it was. _"Haruka, the card you destroyed: was...my Miracle Alchemist. You got it right!"_ Yuji while trying to hide his disappointment, congratulates Haruka on getting it right. Haruka sees that Yuji had set _Monster Reborn from his deck using the effect of Miracle Mirage. "What the hell were you trying to pull Yuji?!" _After seeing that Haruka starts to get furious with Yuji.

_"You think I'm just some stupid green-haired bimbo, that would attack a card, just so you can bring another card back, then you are dead wrong!"_ Haruka yells as Yuji as he Yuji starts to back away a bit, as a green flaming aura starts to develop over Haruka and is getting bigger the more she gets angry. On the sidelines of the duel: Akane, Fuyuko, and Kelsey all hide behind Rie and Atsuhiro in fear of what Haruka will do._ "Akane, I know we don't get along, but we should let things slide before we all get incinerated by Haruka's fiery rage!"_ Fuyuko says to Akane as she fears for her life. _"F-Fine, I agree, but y-you shouldn't get so close to Y-Yuji-kun anymore since we are d-dating each other"_ Akane agrees with Fuyuko while telling her that she and Yuji are dating. _"Haruka I've never seen you this upset before! I just hope she isn't going to actually destroy Yuji in this duel."_ Kelsey says this to anybody who would listen to her.

_"Yuji you bastard, I'll just set a card and end my turn"_ Haruka while trying to calm down ends her turn.

** _-Turn Four-_ **

_"Ok, here I go, I'll draw!" _Yuji draws into Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron._ "Hmm? a Performapal monster? I've never seen this card before in my deck. Did Zarc give this card to me when we were at the hospital?" _Yuji is questioning how he ended up with Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron. "This gives me an idea, but Haruka is too intelligent for me to let me do that strategy. _"Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon Attack Yazi, with Shining Saber Strike!"_ Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon attacks Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing as Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon's saber-like crystals on its body starts to glow and form beams around its mouth and shoot a beam of light at Yazi, Yazi is destroyed. (Haruka: 4000 - 3800),

"When Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon destroys a monster: I can destroy two cards on the field one from my field and one from your field!" Yuji activates the effect of Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon while keeping in mind, Haruka's Yang Zing cards cannot be destroyed by card effects. "I'll just destroy your set card and my Dragonpit Magician in the Pendulum Scale" "In the end, I'll end my turn" Yuji ends his turn.

** _-Turn Five-_ **

_"It's my turn again, I'll Draw!" _Haruka draws into Monster Reborn _"Since it's my Standby Phase, I get to Special Summon the two Wyrm Monsters that are currently resting in my graveyard, because of Yang Zing Cemetery!" _Haruka reminds Yuji of the activation of her field spell during her previous turn._ "I Special Summon, Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing (Level: 2 / Tuner / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000), and the monster I sent to my graveyard during my last turn: Taiou, Steam of the Yang Zing (Level: 3 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 1500)! _Haruka Special Summons her monsters from the graveyard especially the tuner monster she used to Synchro Summon Yazi the turn prior.

_"I once again tune my Level Two Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing to my Level Three Taiou, Steam of the Yang Zing!" _Haruka again says this as Jiaotu turns into green rings and surround Taiou._ "I Synchro Summon, Fly on down! Level Five, Synchro Tuner Monster: Denlong, First of the Yang Zing (Level: 5 / Tuner / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2800)" _Suddenly Denlong appears from the skies with a radiant light appearing behind it._ "When Denlong is Special Summoned, I can add 1 "Yang Zing" card from deck to my hand, Spoiler Alert: I already know which one to add!" _Haruka searches her deck for the card she needs, Yuji is powerless to counter this, since Haruka is basically in control right now._ "I add Yang Zing Path to my hand!"_

_"I have a really bad feeling about this duel right now" _Kelsey says to herself as she watches this duel._ "Wow, I can definitely see why Denlong is banned in the 'actual' game of Duel Monsters" _Rie talks about the power of Denlong while referencing the fact Denlong is actually banned in the Yugioh TCG. While hearing this: Fuyuko gets confused again, she tries to ask Akane what's going on, Akane just shushes Fuyuko as Akane is starting to get worried for Yuji's sake _"Before I continue, I'll just activate my Spell Card, Monster Reborn so I can revive Yazi from my grave!"_ Haruka activates Monster Reborn to bring back her fallen Yazi, ironically after she was ranting at Yuji over having it set with the effect of 'Miracle Mirage' during her last turn. Maybe it's Haruka being petty or she's got some good luck?

_"Denlong's effect activates, I can send 1 Yang Zing monster from my deck to my graveyard, then Denlong's level becomes the same as the monster I sent." Haruka begins to look for a suitable monster to send to her graveyard. "I'll send Chiwen to my graveyard, and also Chiwen is a Level 1 monster, so Denlong becomes a level 1 (Denlong: Level: 5 - Level: 1)_" Haruka continues on as Denlong's level decreases from 5 to 1. _"Finally, I tune my now Level One Denlong, First of the Yang Zing to my Level Seven Yazi, Evil of The Yang Zing!" _Haruka prepares to Synchro Summon once again this time using her two Synchro Monsters as the materials.

_'The Darkness of the Heavens and Earth_   
_Purify thy power with the Gleaming Light of the Stars_   
_And Form a new Eternal Deity who's light Shines Radiantly!'_

_"I Synchro Summon, Appear with all your bright lights and strength! Level Eight: Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing! (Level: 8 / ATK: 2300 / DEF: 2600) Haruka chants as a bright beam shine onto the field, and out of that light comes a beastly dragon with tiger-like appendages. "When Baxia is Synchro Summoned I can target cards on the field, up to the number of different original Attributes of the Wyrm-Type monsters used for the Synchro Summon of this card; Shuffle those cards into the deck!" "Then Denlong's effect also activates when it's sent to the Grave, I can Special Summon a Yang Zing Monster from my Deck or Graveyard, you already know what I'm bringing back, I bring back Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing!" "I'm not finished, the Attributes for Yazi and Denlong, were fitting enough: LIGHT and DARK, so shuffle Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon and your Set Card back into the deck!"_ Haruka then uses the effects of Denlong and Baxia to Special Summon Yazi back from her Graveyard and then use Baxia's effect to shuffle Yuji's Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon and his set card back into the deck; however, Yuji activates the set card.

_"Not so fast, Haruka! I activate my face-down card: Odd-Eyes Reverse!"_ Yuji actives his face-down card before it gets sent to the deck. _"By banishing an Odd-Eyes Monster I control until the End Phase, I can Special Summon 1 Odd-Eyes Monster from my Deck and have its ATK Points increased by 1000!"_ Yuji looks for a monster to summon from his deck. _"I banish my Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon to Special Summon: Odd-Eyes Brute Saurus! (Type: Dinosaur / Level: 5 / ATK: 1500 _DEF_: 2500)" _Yuji counters Haruka's monster effect by Special Summoning a new Odd-Eyes monster, which turns out to be a medium-sized dinosaur with dichromatic eyes, and small wing-like appendages on it's back. _"Don't forget: Odd-Eyes Brute Saurus gains 1000 ATK Points because of Odd-Eyes Reverse! (Odd-Eyes Brute Saurus: ATK: 1500 - 2500)_

_"Why summon a monster that weak, even with an ATK boost Yuji?" _Haruka honestly asks Yuji this question regarding him summoning Odd-Eyes Brute Saurus instead of his stronger monsters._ "It's simple Haruka, knowing your playstyle: if i were to summon one of my stronger monsters, they would have a huge target on their back" _Yuji while saying this imagines Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon with a literal target on it's back. _"I'll just activate Baxia's other effect to Destroy a card on my Field and then Special Summon a Level 4 or lower monster from my Graveyard. I'll destroy my Field Spell, Yang Zing Cemetery and then Special Summon my Tuner monster, Chiwen from my Graveyard!" "When Yang Zing Cemetary is sent to the Graveyard, I can Special Summon two Wyrm Monsters during my Standby Phase on my next turn!" _Haruka now activates the simultaneous effects of Baxia and Yang Zing Cemetary so she wouldn't miss the timing of either effect.

_"Now Yazi, Attack Odd-Eyes Brute Saurus with Darkness Blast of Nothingness!"_ Yazi successfully attacks and destroys Odd-Eyes Brute Saurus (Yuji: 4000 - 3900)_ "Then I'll attack Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon with Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing, But I will banish Yang Zing Cemetary from my Graveyard so I can have Baxia gain 300 ATK for every Yang Zing Monster on the Field and Graveyard not counting Baxia itself, I count 6 Yang Zing Monsters so Baxia gains 1800 ATK Points (Baxia: 2300 - 3800). Baxia attack now with Solar Blast of Nothingness"_ Baxia shoots a bright stream of light at Odd-Eyes Meteorburst and it is destroyed (Yuji: 3900 - 2600) _"Before I end my turn, I'll activate Yang Zing Path: by shuffling three Yang Zing Cards back into my deck, I can draw two cards!"_ Haruka shuffles, Yang Zing Cemetary, Taiou, and Bixi back into her deck, then she draws Miracle Tuning and Bixi,

_"I end my turn, Yuji if you don't do anything worthwhile next turn, then you might as well surrender!"_ Haruka starts to gloat, as Yuji is once again in a predicament just like how he was in their previous duel.

_ **-Turn Six-** _

_"I'm not phased at all Haruka, as long as I believe in myself my deck will give that same effort and determination! I Draw!"_ Yuji draws into Pendulum Rennisance _"I activate the Spell Card, Pendulum Renaissance!"_ Yuji activates his new Spell Card while hoping this card can turn the tides of this duel. _"By paying 1000 Life Points (Yuji: 2600 - 1600) I can place two monsters into my Pendulum Scales and then immediately after this effect resolves, Pendulum Summon monsters from my Extra Deck, Hand, and Graveyard! However, if any of the monsters I Summon with this effect are still on the field during the End Phase, I will immediately lose the duel"_ Yuji explains his cards effect and after hearing this effect: Akane, Kelsey, Rie, and Fuyuko are shocked at the result of the effect.

"I-If Yuji-Kun doesn't win in this turn, He's going to lose?" Akane realizes the dire straits of the situation Yuji has put himself in. "That's such a steep cost for Yuji just so he can defeat Haruka" Rie says to herself after hearing this effect "Hell if he somehow pulls this off, I will be amazed. maybe I might have to challenge him to a duel one day to test the strength of our bonds!" Rie continues on with her inner monologue. "_I place my Scale 1 Performapal Odd-Eyes Unicorn and my Scale 8 Double Iris Magician in my pendulum scales!" __"By doing _this,_ I can once again Summon monsters with Levels (2) through (7)!"_

_"I Pendulum Summon! Return to me my monsters: Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, Black Fang Magician, Solar Magician! "Then now from the hand, I Pendulum Summon Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron (Level: 2 / Tuner / ATK: 200 / DEF: 600)!" _As if he was wielding a machine gun, Yuji Pendulum Summons his monsters from his Hand, Extra Deck, and Graveyard. _"I use the effect of Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron, I can Special Summon 1 monster from my Pendulum Zone, then immediately after the effect resolves I must Synchro Summon using only those two monsters."_ Yuji prepares to Synchro Summon using his two new Performapal Monsters. _"I Synchro Summon!, Level Three, Synchro Tuner: Odd-Eyes Templar! (Level: 3 / Tuner / ATK: 800 / DEF: 2800)_" A dichromatic foot soldier with heavy armor and a heavy shield appear in front of Yuji. "Suddenly something pops up in Yuji's mind, it's the moment when Yusei Synchro Summoned Shooting Star Dragon.

* * *

_"Here goes nothing, Clear Mind!"_ Yusei echoes out this phrase as he is about to go beyond Synchro Summoning with this strategy. _"By sending Nitro Synchron to my Graveyard, I can make my Accel Synchron a Level Two until the End Phase. "Now I tune my now Level Two Synchro Tuner Accel Synchron to my Level Eight Stardust Dragon."_ Yusei sends his ace monster and his tuner monster to the skies and then suddenly red rings appear in front of him and his D Wheel.

_"Clustering crystal dreams, open the door to a new evolution!_  
_Become the path its light shines upon!_  
_Accel Synchro! Be born, Shooting Star Dragon! (Level: 10 / ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2500)"_ After Yusei chants, the long-awaited summoning of Shooting Star Dragon, his Stardust Dragon along with Yusei disappears within the red rings and immediately appears beside his opponent wielding a blank Synchro Monster card, suddenly it appears as Shooting Star Dragon, and in no time: Shooting star Dragon appears from the skies as it roars out.

* * *

"I remember watching that duel, Yusei did an Accel Synchro Summon" Yuji says to himself as he thinks of something to summon, suddenly Yuji gets a vision of an upgraded version of Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon in his mind. _"What's taking so long Yuji? do you not have the guts to summon anything?"_ Haruka tries to egg on Yuji so he would mess up. _"Haruka remember in _class_ when Ms. Izinski was talking about multiple ways of Synchro Summoning?_" Yuji asks his rival/friend this question. "_Yes, of _course_, I do, why ask me that dumb question?"_ Haruka replies to Yuji as she tends to her cards in her hand. _"Well check this out, Haruka!" _Yuji starts to get serious and slowly gather his thoughts and he says _"Clear Mind!"_

_"What?" "Clear Mind?" "What the hell is this 'Clear Mind'?"_ both Atsuhiro and Fuyuko ask Kelsey since she's probably the only that knows what's going on right now. _"What you don't know? Clear Mind is the ultimate stasis of Mind and Body innovated by Yusei Fudo over 20 or 30 years ago"_ Kelsey explains to Fuyuko and Atsuhiro what Clear Mind is. While that happens: Yuji is preparing to Accel Synchro Summon. _"I Tune my Level Three Synchro Tuner Odd-Eyes Templar to my Level Seven Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!"_ Yuji prepares himself for this moment as he is about to echo the same summoning method his hero Yusei did all those years ago.

_'Meteoric Dragon, Open the pathway to Further Evolution!_  
_Create the True Power of the Cosmos and Universe!_  
_And Show off your True Power!'_  
_"Accel Synchro! Be Born, Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon! (Level: 10 / Scale: 10 / ATK: ? / DEF: 2500)" _Yuji Accel Synchro Summons Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon, the upgraded version of Odd-Eyes Meteorburst Dragon, this time Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon gains 4 Wings that represent multiple comets and shooting stars, Its now pure white and gold like an actual Supernova._ "T-That's impossible" "How in the hell did you learn that technique Yuji?" _Haruka dumbfounded after witnessing Yuji Accel Synchro questions how he summoned it._ "Even I don't know Haruka, to be honest with you" _Yuji is just as surprised as Haruka after he summoned Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon.

_"When Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon is Synchro Summoned: I can Special Summon all monsters in the Pendulum Zones, but they cannot attack. I will not be activating that effect since I don't have enough room on my Field."_ Yuji starts to explain Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon's effects to Haruka. _"Now I will attack Baxia, Brightness of the Yang Zing with Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon with, Cosmic Shine Strike - First Attack!"_ Yuji commands his monster to attack Baxia. _"You fool, that is suicide are you actually going to ram your monster into mine?"_ Haruka questions Yuji's attempt to attack Baxia with Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon.

_"That's where you are wrong for once Haruka, Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon cannot be destroyed by battle and can attack all monsters you control once each." "When this card attacks a monster, it gains attack equal to the monster it battles, but the monster it battled is not destroyed."_ Yuji once again explains more effects for Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon. _"Then when Supernova Dragon attacks a monster, I get to inflict damage to your life points equal to your monster Level/Rank x 200, since Baxia is a Level Eight, you take 1600 points of Damage! (Haruka: 3800 - 2200)"_ Haruka gets hit with damage because of Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon's monster effect. _"Next up, Attack Yazi, with Cosmic Shine Strike - Second Attack!_" Once again Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon attacks Yazi, but Yazi isn't destroyed, however, Haruka takes 1400 damage because of Yuji's monster effect once again (Haruka; 2200 - 800) _"Finally Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon attacks Chiwen, Cosmic Shine Strike - Final Attack!"_ Haruka then takes 200 points of damage again because of Yuji's monster effect (Haruka: 800 - 600). Then Yuji stops attacking with Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon, Haruka is starting to get incensed.

_"Finish me Yuji, you have many more attacks!" "Don't be a coward now, If you don't finish your attacks, I will destroy you in my next turn!"_ Haruka is getting livid with Yuji right now since he's showing her mercy right now. _"I would end the duel right now, Haruka but Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon makes it so only it can attack during the Battle Phase." "One more thing, at the end of the Battle Phase, If Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon attacks or is attacked: all cards on the Field, Hand, and Graveyard get banished face-down, never to return in this game and our life points are at 1000, Solar Restart!" _After Yuji says this: all of their cards on the field, in their graveyards, and in their hands, are banished face-down and both players' life points are at 1000. Also as this is happening, the sunset starts to fade in the sky. (Haruka: 600 - 1000) (Yuji: 1600 - 1000)

_"This is incredible It's basically back to square one for both duelists! Now it all comes down to what Haruka or Yuji draws for now on"_ Kelsey says to everyone who is paying attention to her. _"With no other cards in my hand, I end my turn and since neither of the cards I Summoned with Pendulum Renaissance is no longer on the field, I'm still in this duel!"_ Yuji says this as he dodges a bullet with Pendulum Renaissance.

_ **-Turn Seven-** _

_"I Draw!"_ Haruka Draws into Taotie, she's a bit disappointed at the draw. "I end my turn I can't do a thing"

_ **-Turn Eight-** _

_"It's my Turn, I Draw" _Yuji says as he draws into Odd-Eyes Excavation_ "I can't do anything with this quite yet, I'll end my turn"_

** _-Turn Nine-_ **

_"Come on deck give me something good to use, I Draw!" Haruka draws into Double Summon, "I can't do anything with this card either. I end my turn once again!"_

** _-Turn Ten-_ **

_"Draw!, Yes! Finally, something useful" _Yuji is excited as he draws into Odd-Eyes Scouter._ "I set a monster, and a card face down and end my turn"_

** _-Turn Eleven-_ **

_I Draw" _Haruka Draws into Cost Down._ "I activate the Card Cost Down, I can reduce the level of a monster in my hand by Two!" _Haruka tells Yuji what Cost Down does._ "I Normal Summon my Now Level Three: __Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing (Level: 3 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0). Taotie, attack the face-down monster!" _Haruka attacks Yuji's Set Monster which ends up being Odd-Eyes Scouter._"When Odd-Eyes Scouter is Destroyed, I can Special Summon 1 Odd-Eyes monster from my deck with 1500 or less ATK Points, I Special Summon Odd-Eyes Pendulum Mage! (Level: 4 / Scale: 1 / ATK: 1500 / DEF: 1200). "That monster isn't even strong enough to stop Taotie, Yuji and you know that. I end my turn" _Haruka points at Yuji while making fun of him Summoning Odd-Eyes Pendulum Mage.

** _-Turn Twelve-_ **

_"This is it, this could decide the duel right here" "I draw!"_ Yuji draws into Odd-Eyes Assault._ "I activate my reverse card, Odd-Eyes Excavation!"_ Yuji activates his set card, which could potentially win him the game or cost him the game right here. _"I can excavate the top 5 cards of my deck, and if I Excavate an 'Odd-Eyes' monster, I can Special Summon it but it gets banished at the end of my turn."_ Yuji starts to Excavate the top 5 cards from his deck hoping to get a monster he can Summon. _"I found one, Haruka. I Special Summon, Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon! (Level: 7 / Scale: 4 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)" _Yuji Special Summons his ace monster, after excavating 4 cards and he finally excavated Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon.

"Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attack, Taotie with Phantasm Spiral Strike!" Odd-Eyes Phantom Dragon attacks Taotie, and Taotie gets destroyed (Haruka: 1000 - 700). "Finally, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Mage, attack Haruka directly, with Prisma Tempest. "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Mage shoots a beam out of her staff and hits Haruka (Haruka: 700 - 0).

_ **-Duel Over-** _

_"Y-Yuji-Kun won the duel!" _Akane yells out in excitement after watching Yuji defeat Haruka._ "Yuji you bastard, you actually defeated me in a legit duel. I'm proud, Yuji honestly you've improved ever since you started out in the Synchro Class" _Haruka compliments Yuji as she hugs and shakes Yuji's hand, but not like how Fuyuko was earlier in the day._ "Guys let's head on home, it's getting late" Yuji says to everyone that they should leave before something weird happens._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the longest chapter written so far. I mirrored Yuji and Haruka's second duel after the Battle City duel between Yugi and Kaiba in the original Yu-Gi-Oh! Series. There are so many references to other animes, games, and series. I will actually pay someone to pm all of the references I made in this chapter (I won't actually pay you, but I will shout you out). On the Next Chapter: We will finally start the Dueling Network Tournament, but will the tournament actually be as how it seems? We shall find out next time, Don't forget: "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	17. The Dueling Network Tournament Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh-Dimensions: Yuji's group of friends study for their final exams. As they study: Kelsey, Fuyuko, and Atsuhiro interrupt them so they can have Yuji help them out after finding out that Yuji defended their school from being destroyed by Daisuke Akaba even though he lost. During this study session, Yuji challenges Haruka to a rematch of their practice duel in the Synchro Class three months prior. Yuji was determined to right the wrong that cost him the duel against Haruka three months ago. Haruka dominated throughout the early stages of the duel. She almost defeated him with her sheer force within her deck, until Yuji Accel Synchro Summoned Odd-Eyes Supernova Dragon, attacking all of Haruka's monsters and then wiping both of their fields clean. The duel turned into a duel of wills, then finally Yuji defeats Haruka. On this chapter: We finally start the Spring Star Tournament...Wait I meant the Dueling Network Tournament, How will the tournament go for Yuji and all of his friends? Why haven't we heard anything from Daisuke ever since he defeated Yuji?

_NOTE: There may or may not be a death in this chapter, but it won't be any of the main cast, just a side character._

**As Yuji and his friends along with Fuyuko Hamaguchi, Atsuhiro Kobayashi, and Kelsey Jones head to their respective houses so they can rest for tomorrow, since Yuji and Haruka's duel lasted for around 2 hours: We check in with Daisuke as he continues to work on his Hadron Collider ever since he thoroughly defeated Yuji in their previous duel. As Daisuke works on his device: Yui dressed in a pure white lab coat as white as her medium length hair, is analyzing Yuji and his friends duel data, as she is going to think of strategies to defeat them.**

_"Hadron Collider is now at 70%" _blared the intercom as everyone in Den Corp starts to celebrate as the Collider is almost completed._ "I see, so Daisuke-sama is almost finished with the device that will alter this planet for the greater good," _Yui says as she compiles more data from her futuristic-looking clipboard as she walks around looking for Daisuke._ "Daisuke-sama, I've collected data regarding the subject Yuji Ishino and I was wondering what the next ste-" _As soon as Yui finds Daisuke:she witnesses something no regular person should ever want to see: Daisuke wielding a short katana with an unwilling Student from Spring Star he took hostage named, Takumi Hamaguchi, Fuyuko's stepbrother from the Ritual Class chained up and restrained near the Hadron Collider.

_"-Oh, Yui i didn't see you there." _Daisuke says as Takumi starts to cry out at Yui to help him. _"W-what is going on, Daisuke-sama?" _Yui says as she has her hand over her mouth to display the shock and awe._ "I guess you are wondering why I have this helpless boy right here, Yui?" "Is that so?" _Daisuke begins to "explain himself" to Yui._ "It came to me in a fever dream after drinking too much coffee, that the creation of the Hadron Collider has been attempted ever since the "so-called" hypothesis of immortality, that's been spread throughout Ancient Egyptian Mythology" _Daisuke continues with his story as Takumi is starting to shed tears._"There were tales that the mighty Pharaoh named Atem achieved immortality of his soul but his body broke down and wandered through time sealed in a puzzle until some weak child named Yugi Muto solved the damned puzzle."_

**Ten Minutes pass as Daisuke continues with his convoluted reason of creating the Hadron Collider to Yui. He goes on to talk about how the dream of the Hadron Collider came to be a reality as Illaster with the Arc Cradle until it was stopped by Yusei and the Signers. Daisuke did research in the matter and figured out all it needed was a human sacrifice to complete the Collider.**

_ **NOTE: Skip this scene Now if You hate Violence and death right now!** _

_"That explains why I have this senseless child here right now, Yui. I must tend to the scenario that was foretold 5,000 years ago for me to accomplish" _Daisuke Prepares to unsheathe his sword, Takumi starts to scream out at Yui to save him._ "Wait, Daisuke-sama, can't you just take Takumi's blood or something? he probably got a family out there" _Yui tries her best to plead with Daisuke to not kill Takumi._ "If I wanted blood Yui, then this 'Ningen' wouldn't be here!" _Daisuke with katana in hand he starts to lunge at Takumi's heart._ "Daisuke, No! You don't have to do this!" _Yui with tears in her eyes, her pleas are for nothing, as Daisuke has killed Takumi Hamaguchi with his katana impaling his heart, as Takumi's blood pours into the Hadron Collider.

_"Hadron Collider is now at 100%, I repeat the Collider is at 100%" _The automated intercom blares out to confirm as Yui is shocked and is legitimately terrified at the scene she has just witnessed as she sees Daisuke with blood all over his white lab coat_ "Yes!, Finally the Hadron Collider is finished!" _Daisuke starts to laugh maniacally as Yui falls down as she can't comprehend what happened.

_"Now! Hadron Collider give me the power to destroy this meaningless planet!"_ Daisuke starts to hold his hand out at the device. Suddenly the Hadron Collider shoots out a bolt of lightning at Daisuke, he screams out in pain but starts to laugh as he is getting shocked. The lightning starts to course through the veins of Daisuke Akaba, His hair slowing changes from brown to Pitch Black, his Pupils in his eyes turn white, as an aura starts to envelop him and his duel disk, giving him a pitch-black aura as if he was a Saiyan from DBZ.

_"Now this is more like it"_ Daisuke looks around at his arms and hands as he sees some dark lightning bolts coursing through his body. _"Now Yui, I want you to infiltrate the Dueling Network Tournament, and defeat all who stand in your way!" "If you don't, I'll make sure you share the same fate as that child over there." _Daisuke threatens Yui to infiltrate Spring Star Duel School and the tournament. _"Y-Yes D-Daisuke-sama"_ Yui unwillingly agrees with Daisuke demand. _"Now Yuji Ishino, it is time for you to repent for the sins of the duelists of the world."_ Daisuke starts to levitate as he leaves Yui behind.

_ **NOTE: It's back to Greener Pastures as the death scene is gone, Let's Celebrate!** _

**A day passes after Daisuke's Hadron Collider is complete, Yuji and his friends head to school, but it looks a bit different as there are multiple tables out in the Dueling Center, and Digital Tournament Brackets all throughout the arena. It's time for the Dueling Network Tournament.**

_"Finally it's time for the Dueling Network Tournament!" _Yuji yells out in excitement as he, Haruka, Akane, Shinon, and Rie start to smile in anticipation in entering the tournament._ "I-i've worked so hard to be in this tournament, let us do out best, Yuji-kun!" _Akane with a rare showing of emotion as she gives Yuji a thumbs up for good luck._ "It is finally time for me to prove that I'm the greatest Duelist in this damn school!" _Haruka with her fist out in the air, says this as Yuji chimes in to remind her that he defeated her yesterday._ "Haruka I know you're excited, but didn't I defeat you yesterday?" _Yuji factually asks Haruka and after hearing this, Haruka starts to blush a bit and get furious._ "Damnit Yuji, You only got lucky because I got overconfident! It won't happen again!"_

_"hehe if you say so, Haruka." _Says Shinon as she tries to tease Haruka, even though Shinon was at home recuperating after getting injured in her duel against Yuji. Before Haruka has anything to yell at Shinon for trying to make fun of her, the teachers of Spring Star all show up to talk to the students competing in the tournament._ "Good morning!" "Duelists of Spring Star Duel School!" _Yells out Andrea Yuki the headteacher for the Ritual Summoning class._ "Why does she have to be so loud-mouthed?" _murmurs Mrs. Hibiki while Ms. Rio Kastle hearing Midori's thoughts about Andrea Yuki nods her head in agreement.

_"As you all know, this tournament is to decide the top duelist in the school" _Andrea continues on as she starts to wave her pinky finger around the duelists listening to the speech, among them are Yuji and his friends, Fuyuko, Kelsey, and Atsuhiro, and a mysterious girl with medium-length white hair wearing a hat while being a bit silent._ "Everyone knows that the winner of the tournament gets an automatic exemption from the rigorous final exams, in case anyone forgot" _Ms. Hibiki steps in and talks to the duelists, as Andrea is sent to where the other teachers are.

_"I hope every duelist has a fun time dueling one another and being respectful towards their opponents." _Ms. Luna Izinski says as she cuddles her Kuribon plush._ "Luna, I always wondered something," _Ms. Kotori Meadows says to Luna to get her attention._ "What is it, Tori-chan?"_ Luna replies to Kotori with a question_ "Why do you always carry around a Kuribon plush?" "It's so cute!" Kotori asks Luna as she compliments her Kuribon plush. "It is just something I've had since I was a child." _Kotori and Luna continue to talk about some other things, while Mrs. Hibiki shows the tournament brackets, piquing the duelists' interest.

**The bracket shows a couple of things: Yuji and his friends are scattered across the brackets, Haruka, Rie, and the other #1 duelists in the respective classes have First-Round byes, while learning about Rie being #1, Yuji is surprised about that, he knew Rie was a good duelist, but not #1. As the Tournament starts: It goes as expected for a bit as Yuji, Akane, Shinon, Rie, Kamio, and Haruka each win their respective duels. sadly, Atsuhiro, Norihiro, and Tatsuki lose in the 2nd round. Two hours pass as the Quarterfinals begin as Yuji faces off against Akane, Rie faces Kamio, Shinon duels against Kelsey and Haruka faces the Mysterious White Haired Duelist. Kamio and Rie have a hard-fought duel, but Rie outlasts Kamio, as she awaits the victor of the duel between Yuji and Akane, While Shinon and Kelsey while dealing with bad hands, however, their duel ended in a draw, which guarantees Haruka or the mysterious duelist a place in the finals.**

_"Well, ladies and gentlemen, this is a really interesting predicament,"_ Mrs. Hibiki says as she looks at Yuji, Haruka, Akane, Rie, and the mysterious duelist_ "so far Rie has already advanced to the Semifinals"_ Mrs. Hibiki continues on as the brackets go down to the quarterfinals as Rie already won her matchup, however Shinon and Kelsey duel to a draw. _"Basically here is how everything is going to go"_ Kotori chimes in as she turns around and points at the bracket. _"Basically Yuji duels Akane, and whoever wins duels Rie"_ Rio starts to explain the situation. _"Haruka and the mysterious duelist will duel each other, since because of the previous draw between Kelsey and Shinon"_ As Rio continues her explanation: Shinon is slightly ticked off but realizes that it isn't the fault of her and Kelsey.

_"Hey, duelist with the hat and odd clothing!"_ Andrea talks to and slightly insults the mysterious duelists' style of clothing. _"Could you remove your hat, so we can see your face?"_ Luna asks the duelist, who is a bit timid in taking off their hat, but he/she sighs and they take off their hat and it is revealed to everyone to be a girl with medium-length white hair wearing the regular academy uniform. _"I-Is that you?"_ Haruka is in shock as if she has seen a ghost from her past. Suddenly her purple eyes flash as she reveals herself to everyone. _"Remember me Haruka?" "It's me Yui Umezawa"_ Yui reveals herself to Haruka and everyone else.

_"W-What the hell are you doing here Yui?" "Aren't you supposed to be at Shotaro Duel School?"_ Haruka starts to question why her old friend is there at the Dueling Network Tournament. _"I transferred schools a month or two ago, but maybe you didn't notice, because you've been hanging out with Yuji over there."_ Yui tries to explain herself by lying to Haruka, but in reality, she replaced Takumi from the Ritual Class, since Daisuke sacrificed him to the Hadron Collider. _"I was just studying in basic dueling skills, I don't even have a specific deck for a summoning method, but maybe I'm just that good as the average duelist!"_ Yui starts to gloat to herself about her skills. Tired of hearing this: Haruka powers on her duel disk and challenges Yui to a duel.

"Well then smartass, I just have to wipe that damn smile off your face!" Haruka angrily challenges Yui to a duel. _"*Sigh* I guess I got no choice then, I have to utterly destroy you then. Haruka"_ Yui powers on her duel disk as it glows a vibrant white just like her hair. _"*laughs* Well Haruka it's going to be like old times then, I accept your challenge!"_ Yui while laughing accepts Haruka's challenge. _"Akane-chan are you ready?"_ Yuji asks Akane as he powers on his duel disk _"This time i'm coming at full power this time!"_ Yuji says to his girlfriend as Akane starts to power on her duel disk. _"Yuji-kun I won't hold back either."_ with sheer confidence in herself unlike earlier in the school year: Akane accepts Yuji's challenge. _"Let's Duel!"_ Says the duelists preparing to duel.

_ **-Duel Start-** _

_ **Life Points:** _

_ **Haruka: 4000** _

_ **Yui: 4000** _

_ **-Turn One-** _

_"I'll take the first turn, I Draw!" _Yui says to Haruka and the official in charge of the duel as she draws into Witchcrafter Creation. She currently has two Witchcrafter Creation, Witchcrafter Scroll, Witchcrafter Bystreet, Witchcrafter Scmietta, and Witchcrafter Pittore in her hand _"Haruka you might notice that my style of dueling has changed since we were both in middle school all those years ago."_ Yui says to Haruka as she prepares to start her Main Phase. _"I activate two Continuous Spell Cards: Witchcrafter Bystreet and Witchcrafter Scroll!"_ Yui says as she activates two Continuous Spell Cards plus since she activates Bystreet, her field turns into a bustling street full of businesses.

"Damn I usually don't agree with other people but Yui is right, She never used the Witchcrafter deck in middle school." Haruka says to herself as she notices Yui's new strategy. "She only used a modest deck which was based around summoning Ice Barrier monsters, and she was really good at using them" Haruka continues on as Yui continues her turn. _"Now I Normal Summon, Witchcrafter Scmietta! (Level: 4 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 600"_ Yui summons her monster, as a red-haired girl with a giant wand that appears from a street pictured in Witchcrater Bystreet. _"Now I activate my Witchcrafter Creation, Which lets me add a 'Witchcrafter' monster from my deck and add it to my hand"_ Yui looks for a witchcrafter monster and she finds one. _"I add Witchcrafter Edel to my hand"_ Yui reveals the card to Haruka. _"Since I control a Witchcrafter monster: during my End Phase, I can add Witchcrafter Creation back to my hand so I can use it again."_ Yui adds Witchcrater Creation back to her hand. _"I end my turn"_ Yui says with elegance and respect.

_ **-Turn Two-** _

** _-To Be Continued-_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys sorry for the abrupt ending. I just need more time regarding this story, I'm starting to think i'm losing interest in this story. But I don't want this story to end, because i'm near the end of the Story. Who wants to read a story with no ending? I sure wouldn't. On the Next Chapter: We will continue the duel between Haruka and Yui, eventually, the next chapter will be short, since the duel will be short. I'm also going to try and branch out my writing styles like Pokemon and even My Hero Academia (I'm an avid IzuOcha Shipper) I will see you guys next time and don't ever EVER forget: "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	18. Daisuke's DImension Altering Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh-Dimensions: Yui witnesses Daisuke perform a heinous act to complete the construction of his Hadron Collider. After the device is completed: a bolt of black lightning strikes Daisuke and he transforms into a more powerful being. On the other side of the coin, The Dueling Network Tournament begins and now the quarterfinals are here, as Rie wins her duel, Yuji and Akane start their duel and Haruka duels her old friend: Yui. In this chapter, we conclude the duel between Yui and Haruka and hopefully finish the tournament without any problems (this is Yu-Gi-Oh Dimensions, of course, there's going to be problems).

_Yu-Gi-Oh Dimensions Chapter Seventeen: Daisuke's Dimension Altering Challenge_

** _-Duel continuing from Chapter 16-_ **

**Life Points:**

**Yui: 4000**

**Haruka: 4000**

_-Turn Two-_

_"it's my turn now, I'll draw!" _Haruka says as she draws into Yang Zing Unleashed. She currently has Level Reduction, Yang Zing Creation, Jiaoto, Pulao, and Suanni in her hand.

_"This doesn't seem right somehow," _Haruka says to herself as she watches Yui's expression on her face and her Witchcrafter cards. _"Is there something wrong, Haruka?"_ Yui asks her former friend, and it strikes a nerve into Haruka. _"Damn it, leave me alone you dammed_ _jezebel and let me do my strategies!"_ Haruka yells at Yui, but it is slowly becoming a whole mind game between Yui and Haruka. _"I set two cards face-down and set a monster. I end my turn" _Haruka sets her cards face-down as she calms down, and tells Yui to start her turn.

_-Turn Three-_

_"If you insist Haruka, I'll draw for my turn," _Yui says as she draws into Witchcrafter Masterpiece.

_"I set a card, and then activate the effect of Witchcrafter Schmietta, which lets me tribute her and then discard my Witchcrafter creation to Special Summon Witchcrafter Edel from my hand in Defence Position (Level: 5 / ATK: 2000 / DEF: 2400). Now I activate the effect of Witchcrafter Edel, which lets me Special Summon Witchcrafter Pittore from my hand."_ Yui uses Edel's effect to special summon Witchcrafter Pittore from her hand, but Yui isn't finished yet.

_"But she won't be around to say hello, as I tribute her and instead of discarding a spell card: I can discard my Continuous Spell Witchcrafter Bystreet instead. Because of Pittore, I can Special Summon: Witchcrafter Haine from my deck (Level: 7 / ATK: 2400 / DEF: 2000)"_ Now Yui as quick as she summoned Pittore, she tributes her and her Witchcrafter Bystreet to Special Summon Haine from her deck._ "Haruka isn't her usual self, have you noticed that, Shinon?"_ Kelsey asks Shinon as she starts to worry about Haruka._ "Yeah, usually Haruka is cocky and overconfident in her abilities" _Shinon replies to Kelsey's question._ "Maybe her and that white-haired girl have some kind of bad blood." Shinon continues as Yui prepares to attack Haruka._

_"Get ready Haruka, my Witchcrafter Haine attacks your face-down monster!" _Witchcrafter Haine uses her magical power to summon multiple scissor-like tools to destroy Haruka's face-down monster which ends up being Pulao, Wind of the Yang Zing._ "When you destroy Pulao, I will activate its effect and chain my face-down card, Yang Zing Creation!" _Haruka after Pulao gets destroyed, she activates the effect of Pulao and chains her Continous Trap card.

_"So come on out, Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing (Level: 5 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 0) because of Pulao!"_ Haruka special summons Taotie, but she isn't finished yet as she Special Summons her tuner monster: Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing in Defence from her Deck because of Yang Zing Creation_ (Level: 2 / Tuner / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000) "Ok Haruka, it's your turn, but during my End Phase: Since I control a "Witchcrafter' Monster, I can place "Witchcrafter Bystreet" face-up in my Spell Trap Card Zone." _Yui ends her turn as 'Witchcrafter Bystreet gets placed back onto her field.

_-Turn Four-_

_"I'll take the next turn, I draw!" _Haruka says as she draws into Nine Pillars of Yang Zing._ "Ok I Normal Summon Suanni, Fire of the Yang Zing! (Level: 4 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 0)" _Haruka Normal Summons a monster she rarely uses in the form of a dragon-like being bearing a lion head. _"Now I activate, Level Down!" "Which allows me to reduce the Level of two monsters I control by one until the End Phase, so I reduce the levels of Taotie and Jiaoto from 5 to 4 and 2 to 1 respectively (Taotie: 5 - 4) (Jiaoto: 2 - 1)_ Haruka says this as her monsters levels are reduced by one. _"Now I tune my Level One Jiaotu, Darkness of the Yang Zing to my Level Four Taotie, Shadow of the Yang Zing!" _Haruka says this as Jiaotu turns into green rings and surround Taotie._ "I Synchro Summon, Fly on down! Level Five, Synchro Tuner Monster: Denlong, First of the Yang Zing (Level: 5 / Tuner / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2800)" _Suddenly Denlong appears from the skies with a radiant light appearing behind it.

_"When Denlong is Special Summoned: I can add 1 "Yang Zing" card from deck to my hand." _Haruka searches her deck for the card she needs to eventually turn the duel around._ "I will add Yang Zing Path to my hand, and then I'll activate it" _Haruka adds then activates Yang Zing Path, which lets her shuffle three 'Yang Zing' Monsters in her Graveyard into her deck and draws two cards. She shuffles Pulao, Jiaoto, and Taotie into her deck, and then drawing two cards which ended up being Yang Zing Resurrection and Bye Bye Damage._ "I'll set two cards and then end my turn"_

_-Turn Five-_

_"I shall go," Yui says as she draws into Witchcrafter Potterie. "Ok Haruka this time I'm not holding back anymore, I'll summon Witchcrafter Potterie," _Yui says as she summons a little girl wielding a small wand alongside some clay animals or models._ (Level: 2 / ATK: 0 / DEF: 2000) "Ha! Don't make me laugh Yui, you think that little girl can stop me or my monster."_ Haruka starts to laugh at Yui for summoning Potterie while insulting the monster._ "Haruka you know what they say, big things often come in little packages"_ Yui starts to recite some kind of philosophical quote into her reasoning why she summoned such a weak monster.

_"Anyway, by tributing Potterie, by discarding a spell, well you probably already know what I'm going to do next so I won't repeat myself." _Yui discards Witchcrafter Bystreet instead of discarding a Spell Card from her hand, Yui sends Witchcrafter Bystreet to her Graveyard_. "Since I did that: I tribute Potterie, so I can Special Summon my ace monster: It's closing time, Come on down! Witchcrafter Madame Vierre in Defence Position! (Level: 8 / ATK: 1000 / DEF: 2800)" _As Potterie is tributed: suddenly a glass throne appears where Potterie once stood to play with her clay creations, a small girl is sitting on the glass throne, smiling with a smug look on her face.

_"Now Haine attack Denlong, with your 'Magical Scissors' attack." _Yui prepares for Haine to attack Haruka's Synchro Tuner Monster._ "Yui, are you a fool? Denlong has higher defense than Haine's attack" _Haruka starts to point out the obvious here._ "I activate Madame Vierre's effect, by revealing Spell Cards from my hand with different names, Since I have one: Haine's Atk and DEF increase by 1000 until the end of the turn! 'Paid Promotion!' _Yui activates the effect of Madame Vierre but Haruka has a trick up her sleeve._ "I chain Suanni's quick effect, to that immediately after this effect resolves: I can Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using monster I control during your Battle Phase!" _Haruka with the same smug look on her face just like Yui's Madame Vierre as she chains an effect that she rarely uses.

_"What? That's impossible, there has to be some kind of misplay somewhere!" Yui starts to complain about Haruka's_ response._ "There ist a misplay anywhere, Yui: most of my Yang Zing small fries have effects which let me Synchro Summon during my Opponent's Main Phase or Battle Phase, and the monster they form as of the result of the tuning gain extra effects!" "I just don't use these extra effects because I like having a sense of honor, a sense of honor I don't have with you Yui!" _Haruka explains to her ex-friend and after hearing this: Fuyuko and Shinon are chatting it up, after learning about a hidden strategy of Haruka's.

_"That Haruka never changes doesn't she?"_ Fuyuko says to her classmate Shinon as she is apathetic toward Haruka's duel and is paying attention more to Yuji's duel against Akane. _"So why should I care, Fuyuko?" "It isn't my concern, it is every other duelist's problem since Haruka _is starting_ to use some of Yuji's _free-flowing_ characteristics in her dueling."_ Shinon replies to Fuyuko while being a tad bit interested now.

"Man if only Yuji wasn't with Akane, maybe we'd be some kind of dueling power couple." Fuyuko starts to have delusions in her mind involving her and Yuji and Fuyuko starts to blush slightly. "And then after we both graduate from Duel School, maybe we could get married and have ki-*Snap* *Snap" _"-Just give it up, Fuyuko. I don't want you to turn into some kind of murderous stalker down the line"_ Fuyuko continues with her delusions until Shinon snaps her back into reality. _"M-my bad Shinon"_ Fuyuko hastily apologizes to Shinon for going on another tangent.

** _-Continuing with the duel-_ **

_"I tune my Five Denlong to my Level Level Four Suanni!"_ Haruka starts to tune her monster together as Denlong turns into green rings and surround Suanni._ "I Synchro Summon! Come on _out_Chaofeng, Phantom of the Yang Zing!"_ Haruka Synchro Summons her strongest Synchro Monster (Level: 9 / ATK: 3300 / DEF: 2700)

_"Suanni when it's used for a Synchro Summon, the Synchro Monster gains 500 ATK and DEF. Plus Chaofeng's effect activates: you can't activate monster effects that share an attribute with the materials for its summon." _Haruka starts to explain her cards effects to Yui._ "Since I used a _Light_ attribute (Denlong) and a Fire attribute (Suanni): your Light and Fire attribute monsters can't use their effects as long as I have Chaofeng on the field."_ As Haruka says this: Haine's ATK and DEF go back to normal. (Witchcrafter Haine: 3400 - 2400) _"So that means: little miss smug loli can't use her damned effects!"_ Haruka adds more fuel to the fire, as Yui since she's in her Damage Step, she can't recall Haine, so Haine attacks Chaofeng, but gets destroyed in the process. (Yui: 4000 - 3100)

_"How clever Haruka, Since Haine was Destroyed, I get to draw a card"_ Yui ends up drawing into Absolute End after Yui draws this card: she starts to get flashbacks of what happened in Den Corporation hours before this exact moment.

* * *

_"I must tend to the scenario that was foretold 5,000 years ago for me to accomplish" _Daisuke Prepares to unsheathe his sword, Takumi starts to scream out at Yui to save him._ "Wait, Daisuke-sama, can't you just take Takumi's blood or something? he probably got a family out there" _Yui tries her best to plead with Daisuke to not kill Takumi._ "If I wanted blood Yui, then this 'Ningen' wouldn't be here!_

* * *

_"No.."_ Yui starts to have tears run down her cheeks as she remembers what happened to Takumi in vibrant detail. _"Daisuke please don't do it,"_ Haruka noticed Yui say Daisuke's name as she remembered as he thoroughly destroyed Yuji all those months ago. _"Daisuke? What business could Yui have with that bastard?"_ Haruka is starting to think about what's going on right now.

* * *

_"Hadron Collider is now at 100%, I repeat the Collider is at 100%" _The automated intercom blares out to confirm as Yui is shocked and is legitimately terrified at the scene she has just witnessed as she sees Daisuke with blood all over his white lab coat_ "Yes!, Finally the Hadron Collider is finished!" _Daisuke starts to laugh maniacally as Yui falls as she can't comprehend what happened.

* * *

_"Y-you're a madman, Daisuke-sama"_ Yui while still in shock, is starting to lose her spirit to continue the duel.

* * *

_"Now Yui, I want you to infiltrate the Dueling Network Tournament, and defeat all who stand in your way!" "If you don't, I'll make sure you share the same fate as that child over there." _Daisuke threatens Yui to infiltrate Spring Star Duel School and the tournament.

* * *

_"I-i can't serve under that mad bastard ever again!"_ Yui starts to cry after remembering those disturbing moments of torture. _"Hey is she alright?"_ Fuyuko after calling down after having her delusions about her and Yuji, actually asks Shinon what's going on. _"That Yui chick must have had it rough working for that bastard"_ Shinon as she says this slams her fist on the table where she and Fuyuko were sitting, incensed after hearing about Yui's troubles with Daisuke. _"I just hope Haruka can realize Yui's situation here." "Yui isn't dueling because she wants to, she's probably being threatened with her life by that mad bastard Daisuke" _Shinon replies to Fuyuko with a dark theory of hers that suggest Yui is being forced to duel against her will.

_"Yui what's the matter?"_ Haruka starts to show some compassion for her ex-friend as she figured out what's going on. _"Haruka, please end this duel,"_ Yui says in a panicked tone. _"Daisuke said before he wanted me to infiltrate this tournament, he was going to come by and give Yuji an ultimatum"_ Yui adds as tears continue to run down her face. _"He threatened to kill me if I didn't do as he said."_Yui continues as Haruka shakes her head in disgust._"Yui..."_ Haruka wipes the tears from Yui's face, even though Yui and Haruka have bad blood for years, that doesn't forget the fact that these two girls were once best friends in the past.

_"H-Haruka, I've always wanted to say I was sorry for all of the things I have done to you in the past, but I was busy with these depraved experiments Daisuke wanted me to participate in."_ Yui apologizes to Haruka for all of the bad things she's done to her in the past. _"Yui... I accept your apology"_ Haruka with tears rolling down her cheek, accepts Yui's apology.

_"Oh Haruka, there was one other thing I wanted to tell you...*whisper*"_ Yui whispers something in Haruka's ear, after hearing this: Haruka starts to blush and whispers back to Yui. _"Damn it! Can't you wait until we're alone somewhere by ourselves?"_ Haruka with her blush growing brighter, acts a bit flustered after Yui, in essence, confessed her love to Haruka.

** _~2 Minutes Later~_ **

_"Anyway that's over with, I set one card and end my turn..."_ Yui ends her turn, giving Haruka the chance to end the duel.

_-Turn Six-_

_"I draw!"_ Haruka draws into Synchro Overdrive. "Yui, for your sake: I'll make sure that Yuji will defeat Daisuke once and for all" Haruka says this in her mind as she starts to declare her Battle Phase. As Haruka enters her Battle Phase: Yui activates Absolute End, which makes all of her opponents' monsters become direct attacks for this turn only. _"Chaofeng, attack Yui directly with 'Phantasmal Blast of Nothingness!'"_ Haruka orders her Chaofeng to attack Yui directly, the attack went through and Yui is defeated. (Yui: 3100 - 0)

_-Duel Over-_

**After the Duel ends between Haruka and Yui: they rush off to where Yuji and Akane are currently doing their duel to warn them about Daisuke. Yuji and Akane noticing the pair holding hands, but Haruka tells them both a profanity-laced rant, "it is not the time for that!" she mainly yells out. Yui explains to Yuji and Akane, about Daisuke's plans and how he ended up with that power. As Yuji was about to postpone his duel, Daisuke suddenly appears out of a dimension: looking different than the last time he and Yuji met.**

_"Daisuke, so you're back" _Yuji says to Daisuke while holding out his arm over Akane to protect her. _"Yuji Ishino...The time has come so that I can finally destroy the world." _Daisuke, as he's levitating in the air, says to his opponent. Yuji isn't phased at Daisuke's threats._ "Daisuke, I was scared for months having nightmares of what you would potentially do to this city and even the world"_ Yuji admits his fears of Daisuke, as for Daisuke: the lightning coursing through his body is intensifying.

Yuji with his fist clenched fueled with determination yells out to Daisuke with unmatched confidence, something he lacked in his prior confrontation with Daisuke. _"I won't let you harm anyone in the city, let alone this world!"_ After Yuji tells Daisuke of his determination to defeat him: Daisuke cracks a sinister smile and laughs maniacally at the prospect of Yuji defeating him. _"You think that you of all people could defeat me Yuji?!"_ Daisuke continues to laugh at Yuji. _"Yuji-kun, please don't get riled up, D-Daisuke is just trying to get in your head,"_ Akane says to Yuji to try to calm him down.

Suddenly Yui yells out: _"Where'd he go?"_ Suddenly Daisuke vanished and then returns with the incapacitated bodies of Eiko and Maaya Ishino, Yuji's mom and little sister. _"Mom..." "Maaya..."_ Yuji tries to run over to his family to see if they are ok, but Daisuke puts up a force field repelling Yuji and hurting him in the process. _"Don't get so hasty, 'Yuji-kun'_" Daisuke says this as he mocks Akane._"Your family is okay, they are just taking a quick nap"_ Daisuke tries to find some kind of disturbing humor in this situation. _"I thought I would try to up the ante, but maybe that's not enough to get a unanimous answer from you, Yuji-kun"_ Daisuke continues to mock Akane, but then he vanishes again.

_"I swear if I see Daisuke again, I'll thoroughly kick his ass!"_ Haruka yells out threatening Daisuke with violence if he comes back. _"One Second has passed..."_ Daisuke starts to count down his seconds for some reason. _"Daisuke do you have to do this?" "What the hell happened to you?"_ Yui yells out at her former boss as she starts to worry about the well-being of not only Yuji and his family but the state of the world. _"Two Seconds have passed..."_ After noticing Yuji's family unconscious: Kamio and the teachers come to their aid and ask what is going on. _"Three Seconds have passed..."_ Daisuke whispers as he continues to jump through dimensions.

_"Yuji!" "Are you alright?"_ Ms. Izinksi and Mrs. Hibiki, run over to Yuji's aid worrying for his well being. _"*grunts* I-It's Daisuke, he's back"_ Yuji while wincing in pain tells his teachers that Daisuke has returned. _"Luna, evacuate the students from this school,"_ Midori tells Luna this and she runs to find an intercom, so she can tell the other students to evacuate the school grounds. _"Four Seconds have passed..."_ Daisuke continues to count down the seconds he has to travel through dimensions. Mrs. Hibiki tries to lift Yuji back on his feet, he can stand but he asks Mrs. Hibiki where Akane was. _"She's with Haruka and Rie"_ Midori replies to Yuji as he worries for the safety of his girlfriend.

_"Five Seconds have passed... Times Up!"_ Immediately after Daisuke says this: he reappears from his dimensional stroll, and sets his sights on Akane. Yuji notices this and runs over to Akane's aid. Mrs. Hibiki tries her best to calm Yuji down. _"Jackpot!" "I know exactly what to do now"_ Daisuke vanishes once again. Yuji runs even faster to get to Akane, but as he grabs onto Akane's hand: Daisuke reappears and chops Akane on the neck, effectively knocking her unconscious. _"I'll give him some time to mourn. Stay tuned!"_ Daisuke as if he was looking at the audience says to himself while staring directly at a camera.

_"Akane!"_ Yuji holds Akane's near lifeless body in his arms. _"How could you Daisuke?"_ Yui says as she starts to worry about Akane's health, hoping she doesn't end up like Takumi. _"Akane-chan? are you okay?"_ Yuji frantically says to her. _"Please wake up!"_ There's no response, yet Akane is still breathing giving Yuji a sign of relief. _"Akane-chan, I promise to destroy this madman!"_ Yuji kisses Akane's forehead and leaves her to be taken care of by Mrs. Hibiki and Fuyuko.

_"Damn You Daisuke!"_ Yuji yells out at Daisuke while getting his attention._ "You've harmed my family, you've harmed my friends, and you harmed the girl that I loved." I will never forgive you!_" _"Come down here you cowardly bastard!"_ Yuji in a fit of rage equivalent of Haruka's fits of rage tells Daisuke to come down here. _"So, I see you have agreed to my challenge then?_" Daisuke once again tries to get under Yuji's skin, but Yuji isn't falling for it. _"Enough of your dammed games, Daisuke!" "You've gone way too far this time!"_ Yuji continues to unleash his rage towards Daisuke.

_"If your this feisty, then cool off with a meaningful duel with me then. Yuji"_ Daisuke tries to calm Yuji down, but nothing will work. _"How about this: If you accept my challenge and then defeat me: I will heal your family and girlfriend, and leave this dimension and not destroy this planet." "But if you don't accept my challenge Yuji: I will kill all of your family and friends on the spot!" _Daisuke gives Yuji a choice, accept the challenge and then defeat him: his family and friends, and the world will be saved or He will kill his family and friends on the spot if he declines. With no other choice: Yuji accepts Daisuke's offer.

"Finally, It is time for the end to begin!" "Take us out, Author!" Daisuke says as he prepares to duel Yuji.

_-To Be Continued (In Three Parts)-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! don't tell me what to do Daisuke!. I could erase you out of existence! Oh, where was I, gotta keep a level of professionalism. Guys I know it's been three months since the last time I updated. I'm sorry about that. I haven't had any time to rest and relax since I had to deal with ending a friendship and being depressed for it. But finally, we are at the final duel of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions. A couple of things: the romance of Haruka and Yui is implied during the Haruka Prelude Side Story, but very little. Daisuke's "(X) seconds have passed" was ripped off from when DIO slammed Jotaro with a Road Roller in Stardust Crusaders (Spoilers). But anyway In the next three chapters: we chronicle the final duel between Yuji and Daisuke, with the fate of the world in the balance. Can Yuji defeat Daisuke once and for all? Or will Daisuke get what he wants by destroying the planet? Find out in August! Since writing a duel spanning three chapters might be a pain. I will see you guys then and always don't forget: "It's Your Time to Shine!"


	19. The Final Battle (Part One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Haruka and Yui continued their duel, and Yui had the upper hand until she started to breakdown and panic after remembering all of Daisuke's depraved experiments. She pleaded with her former friend Haruka to end the duel, Haruka did end the duel. Then the two former friends made up, but suddenly Daisuke arrived along with the unconscious bodies of Eiko and Maaya Ishino, he tries to convince Yuji to challenge him to another duel. then Daisuke knocked Akane unconscious, leaving Yuji with no choice but to accept Daisuke's challenge.

** _-Duel Start-_ **

_Life Points:_

_Daisuke: 4000_

_Yuji: 4000_

_-Turn One-_

_"It seems like I'll be taking the first turn I suppose"_ Daisuke tells Yuji as he draws a card he currently has in his hand: Chronogear Sorcerer Ennada, Chronogear Arch - Armor Jet Dragon, Chrono Flashforward, Chronogear Sorcerer Ururu, and Chronogear Calling. _"I activate my Spell Card: Chronogear Calling!"_ Daisuke activates his Spell Card as he has a sly smile on his face. _"This lets me add two 'Chronogear' monsters from my deck to my hand, then I banish a 'Chronogear' card from my deck."_ Daisuke adds the two cards he needs currently and then banishes a card from his deck. _"I'll add Chronogear Sorcerer Ishin and Chronogear - Gunner Dracokid to my hand"_ Daisuke reveals the cards he added to his hand. _"I can't forget that I banished Nixie Numeral Dragon, for the time being, he won't be needed for right now!"_ Daisuke reveals the card he banished to everyone watching.

_"That bastard!" "He really just thinks this is just a game, people's lives are on the line!"_ Haruka yells out her displeasure with Daisuke's lax attitude by holding out a clenched fist. _"Now that the peanut gallery is done talking"_ Daisuke says this while staring right at Haruka, which incenses her even more. _"I place my Scale 2 Chronogear Sorcerer Ennada and my Scale 9 Chronogear Sorcerer Ururu, you get the picture of what's about to happen right?"_ Daisuke decides to skip formalities and start to Pendulum Summon his monsters. _"I Pendulum Summon!" "First up, the tuner monster: Chronogear - Gunner Dracokid! (Level: 3 / Tuner / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 700)" "Next is Chronogear Sorcerer Ishin! (Level: 5 / ATK: 1900 / DEF: 1400)" "Finally my ace monster, Chronogear Arch - Armor Jet Dragon! (Level: 8 / ATK: 2000)"_ Daisuke Pendulum Summons his monsters, while this is going on, Yuji is unphased by Daisuke's antics, but something is starting to worry Shinon and Ms. Izinski.

_"Something doesn't seem right with Yuji"_ Shinon says as she worries about the state of her best friend. "Yuji.." Luna says as she worries silently for her student. _"Luckily for you, Yuji it's only the first turn so I can't end this duel quite yet. It's your turn"_ Daisuke ends his turn as Yuji prepares to draw.

_-Turn Two-_

_"I Draw!" _Yuji draws his card as he stares down at Daisuke's field of monsters. He currently has White Wing Magician, Odd-Eyes Scavenger, Dual-Colored Eyes, Performapal Odd-Eyes Infernal Archer, Odd-Eyes Solar Blader, and Harmonizing Magician in his hand._ "Daisuke I won't forgive you for harming my family and friends!" _Yuji yells out at Daisuke seeking to avenge his friends and family._ "I activate, Dual-Colored Eyes!" "You already know what this does so I shouldn't explain it to you" _Yuji places his White Wing Magician in his Extra Deck face-up, then he draws into Odd-Eyes Pendulum Mage, and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon._ "I set a monster on my side of the field, and then I Place my Scale 1 Odd-Eyes Pendulum Mage and my Scale 8 Odd-Eyes Solar Blader on my Pendulum Scales, and then, I can Pendulum Monsters that have levels between 2 and 7" _Yuji prepares his ancient chant for Pendulum Summoning.

_'By using the Pendulum Scales bestowed upon me_  
by the ancient power to help me proclaim victory!

_I Pendulum Summon!' Yuji chants into his duel disk as a greyish-white light starts to glow on Yuji's duel disk and his Pendulum Scales._

** _Seemingly at will, Yuji's duel disk glows with the letters 'Pendulum' in-between his Odd-Eyes Pendulum Mage and Odd-Eyes Solar Blader._ **

_"Coming out first is a dichromatic archer with a feisty temper! Shoot them up, Performapal Odd-Eyes Infernal Archer! (Level: 6 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 2200)"_  
"Next to the scene, the magician with the greatest harmony in all of the Duel Monsters World! Give us true harmony, Harmonizing Magician! (Level: 4 / Tuner / ATK: 0 / DEF: 0)"  
_"Finally, the dragon with the sharpest blades and the sharpest bite! Cut them up, Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon! (Level: 7 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2000)"  
_Yuji Pendulum Summons his monsters, a few classic monsters he used in the past and a new monster no one has ever seen before._ "Harmonizing Magician's effect activates, 'Harmonizing Call!'" _Yuji Special Summons a Magician from his deck by using Harmonizing Magician's effect._ "I Special Summon Lunar Magician in Defense! (Level: 3 / ATK: 500 / DEF: 2100) "Pay attention Yuji, as long as I have Chronogear Sorcerer Ururu in my Pendulum Scale, all of your monsters lose 300 ATK Points!"_ Daisuke says this after Yuji Pendulum Summoned his monsters (Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon: 2800 - 2300) (Performapal Odd-Eyes Infernal Archer: 2200 - 1800) (Lunar Magician: 500 - 200) _"Now I tune my Level Four Harmonizing Magician to my Level Three Lunar Magician!"_ Yuji prepares to tune his monsters together to Synchro Summon a new monster

_'May her lunar experiments improve with_  
_A harmonious voice, and perform a miracle_  
_To revitalize the people s__he's lost  
And exact her revenge!'_

_"I Synchro Summon, Perform your greatest miracle, Miracle Alchemist! (Level: 7 / ATK: 2200 / DEF: 1700)"_ Yuji chants as his two monsters combine and form Miracle Alchemist, the alchemist who appears out of a stained glass window, holding a book in her left hand and a beaker in her right hand. _"Miracle Alchemist effect activates: I can set two random Spell/Trap cards directly from my deck, 'Philosopher's Stone!"_ Yuji explains as Miracle Alchemist uses her ability to set two random Spells or Traps onto Yuji's field. _"And as you said before, because of your Pendulum Effect, Miracle Alchemist loses 300 ATK"_ Yuji adds as Miracle Alchemist's ATK decreases (Miracle Alchemist: 2200 - 1800) _"Alright Miracle Alchemist, attack Chronogear - Gunner Dracokid, with 'Alchemy Seal!'"_ Yuji attacks Daisuke's Gunner Dracokid with his Miracle Alchemist, by placing a seal under Dracokids feet, effectively destroying it. (Daisuke: 4000 - 3500)

_"When Miracle Alchemist destroys a monster by battle, I can activate a set Spell or Trap Card by paying 500 life points! (Yuji: 4000 - 3500)"_ Yuji activates Miracle Alchemist's other effect after she destroyed Daisuke's monster. _"Now I activate Wonder Xyz!" "Which immediately after this resolves, I can Xyz Summon a monster!"_ Yuji suddenly activates his trap card, Wonder Xyz which lets him overlay his Miracle Alchemist and Odd-Eyes Saber Dragon together._ "I Xyz Summon, Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon!" (Rank: 7 / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2500)_

_"Man I've never seen Yuji with this type of aggression in a duel before"_ Mrs. Hibiki notes as she notices Yuji's aggressive style of dueling. "The desperation of a person trying to save his girlfriend and family from death..." Rie thought to herself as she watches on. _"Kick his ass Yuji!"_ Haruka cheers on her rival as Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon appears on Yuji's field. _"When Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon is Xyz Summoned: all monsters you control have their ATK/DEF halved until the end of your next turn, 'Comet Infection!'"_ Yuji activates the effect of Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon which halved Daisuke's monster's ATK/DEF. _"Hey don't forget about Chronogea-" "-Shut up!" "You don't have to keep reminding me about your damned Pendulum effect!"_ Daisuke tries to remind Yuji, but Yuji interrupts him and tells him not to keep reminding him about the effect.

_"I guess Yuji got tired of people interrupting him and decided to do it himself"_ Shinon says to Haruka and Rie while they observe the duel. _"I just wish Yuji was like this, every time we dueled, this is too badass!"_ Haruka agrees with Shinon as Rie is shaking her head while knowing Haruka and Shinon interrupt Yuji on an everyday basis. _"Give me a break you two, this isn't the time for jokes!"_ Rie actually says something to Haruka and Shinon. _"Our lives are literally at stake here, so shut the hell up!"_ Rie starts to ready her telekinetic powers to harm Haruka and Shinon, after seeing this: they calm down and watch the duel. "Damn what a wet blanket" Shinon and Haruka thought to themselves while staring at Rie.

_"Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon will attack your Armor Jet Dragon!"_ Yuji commands his dragon to attack Daisuke's monster. _"You fool, my Armor Jet Dragon has more ATK than your lowly dragon"_ Daisuke says to Yuji as Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon prepares to attack. _"Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon, by detaching an Xyz Material from it, I can change a monster to Defence Position!"_ Yuji retorts as he detaches an Xyz Material from Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon to switch Armor Jet Dragon's battle position. _"Also when an Odd-Eyes monster attacks a Defence Position Monster, it inflicts piercing damage!" "Get 'em Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon, 'Comet Burst!'"_ Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon attacks Armor Jet Dragon, Daisuke starts to laugh out loud. _"What are you, some kind of masochist?"_ Yuji notices Daisuke laughing as his Armor Jet Dragon should be destroyed. Then Yuji realizes that Armor Jet dragon isn't destroyed and he didn't take any damage either.

_"Wait?!" "Why is Armor Jet Dragon still on your field?" "Plus you didn't take any damage either, what's going on?"_ Yuji notices that Daisuke's monster is still on the field and his life points remained at 3500. _"You are such a fool, Yuji Ishino" "My other Pendulum Scale, Chronogear Sorcerer Ennada also has an effect, but this one is better than Ururu's" "Ennada can make it so one of my Chronogear monsters can't be destroyed by battle and reduce the damage I would take to Zero!"_ Daisuke explains why he didn't take any damage or why his monster didn't get destroyed.

_Yuji-chan, you can do this!"_ Fuyuko yells out support for Yuji _"This duel isn't over yet, this is only the beginning steps of the duel"_ Kelsey shows her support for Yuji as Yuji ends his turn. "Thank you guys, I have a feeling this is going to be a difficult challenge ahead for me" "As long as I have my friends supporting me, I can't lose" Yuji thought to himself after hearing both Fuyuko and Kelsey cheer him on.

-Turn Three-

_"*sigh* Yuji this, Yuji that." "For Ra's sake, keep the cheerleading to yourselves!"_ Daisuke yells out at Yuji's friends, more specifically: Fuyuko and Kelsey. In defiance, they both stick their tongues out at Daisuke. _"I draw"_ Daisuke draws into Chronogear Trigger. _"I shall Pendulum Summon, by bringing back my Gunner Dracokid!"_ Daisuke brings back his Gunner Dracokid from his Extra Deck. _"Now I activate my Spell Card: Chronogear Trigger!"_ _"This card lets me swap a Pendulum Monster on my Field, with a Pendulum Scale of my choosing!"_ Daisuke activates his 'Chronogear Trigger' Spell Card._ "I shall swap my Chronogear Sorcerer Ishin with my Chronogear Sorcerer Ennada!"_ Daisuke places Ishin in his Pendulum Scale, while Special Summoning Ennada from his Pendulum Zone.

_"When Ennada is Special Summoned, I can Target 1 Level 5 or higher 'Chronogear monster that is currently banished or in my Graveyard, and Special Summon it but its effects are negated."_ Daisuke activates Ennada's monster effect, he already knows what monster he's going to summon. _"I Special Summon, Chronogear - Nixie Numeral Dragon!" (Level: 8 / ATK: 2600 / DEF: 2200)_ Daisuke Special Summons his secondary ace monster: Nixie Numeral Dragon.

_"I guess it's now time for me to show you the true power of the Chronogears, Yuji!" "I return Nixie Numeral Dragon and Armor Jet Dragon to my deck so I can Xyz Summon a monster from my Extra Deck that has the same Rank as the Level of the two monsters I sent there currrently!"_ Daisuke returns his ace monsters back into his deck, to Perform an Xyz Summon. _"I Xyz Summon, Chronogear Arch - Destiny Rider Dragon!" (Rank: 8 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2200)_ Daisuke Xyz Summons his Chronogear Arch monster, as it appears as a mechanical dragon with the gears of a clock representing its wings. _"When Destiny Rider Dragon is Xyz Summoned, I can copy the effects of one of the Xyz Materials that was used for its summon, and I'm choosing Nixie's effect."_ Daisuke uses Destiny Rider Dragon's effect to copy Nixie Numeral Dragon's effect.

_"Then I activate a Continous Spell Card, Chrono Flashforward!" "By using its effect I can return a monster you control back into your deck until the next Standby Phase." "So go forward in time, Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon!"_ Daisuke activates Chrono Flashforward's effect to return Yuji's Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon back into his Extra Deck. _"T-That's impossible"_ Midori says as she witnesses Yuji's monster gets sent back to his deck. _"Its possible Ms. Midori, all of Daisuke's cards can 'manipulate time' by returning certain cards back into his opponent's deck temporarily"_ Yui explains the true, terrifying power of Daisuke's Chronogear deck. _"All Daisuke cares about is breaking through time itself"_ Yui adds as Daisuke prepares to attack Yuji.

_"Now Destiny Rider Dragon, attack Yuji's Infernal Archer, with 'Numeral Destiny Stream!'"_ Daisuke's Destiny Rider Dragon shoots a beam of light, destroying Yuji's Infernal Archer. (Yuji: 3500 - 2900) _"Because Destiny Rider Dragon attacked and destroyed a monster, it deals you 500 Points of damage since you had a card returned to your deck this turn! 'Destiny Consequence!"_ Yuji takes more damage as Destiny Rider Dragon activates its second effect. (Yuji: 2900 - 2400) _"I end my turn, oh and Destiny Rider Dragon goes back to my Extra Deck, and along with that, I bring back Nixie Numeral Dragon and Armor Jet Dragon as well"_ Daisuke ends his turn, as Yuji while in pain draws his next card.

-Turn Four-

_"Ngh, I draw!"_ Yuji draws into Odd-Eyes Fairy. _"Hmm, what card is this?" "This card reminds me of Ms. Izinski, but why?"_ Yuji notices that Odd-Eyes Fairy looks similar to Ms. Luna Izinski. "But more importantly, I got to find a way to take out Daisuke's Chronogear cards, and I also got to be wary of Evenly Matched as well" Yuji thought to himself while being cautious of Daisuke's monsters and his trap card. "I just got to believe in myself and my friends" Yuji starts to think about the friends he's met throughout his journey. "I won't let you all down!"

_ **~To Be Continued in Part Two~** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued on Part 2


	20. The Final Battle (Part Two)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Daisuke and Yuji started their duel, Daisuke had the upper hand at first, then Yuji turned everything around by Synchro Summoning Miracle Alchemist and Xyz Summoning Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon. Until Daisuke revealed the true powers of his Chronogear deck, by sending his Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon back to his deck. Now Yuji draws into a card that reminded him of Ms. Luna Izinski.

_-Continuing the Duel from Part 1-_

"Odd-Eyes Fairy, I believe in you" Yuji thought to himself as he kept looking at Odd-Eyes Fairy._ "During the Standby Phase, your Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon comes back to its current time along with any materials it had when it was sent forward in time" _Daisuke explains as Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon returns to Yuji's field._ "I Pendulum Summon, return to my field, White Wing Magician (Level: 4 / Scale: 1 / ATK: 1600 / DEF: 1400)" _Yuji Pendulum Summons his White Wing Magician, the same card he placed in his Extra Deck due to Dual-Colored Eyes during his last turn.

_"Now I Flip Summon my Odd-Eyes Scavenger_" (Level: 3 / ATK: 1300 / DEF: 1700) Yuji flip Summons his monster, a dichromatic eyed reptile. _"When Odd-Eyes Scavenger is Flip Summoned: I can Special Summon a Level 4 or lower Odd-Eyes monster from my deck."_ Yuji says this as he finds a monster to Special Summon. _"I Special Summon, Odd-Eyes Darkwurm!" (Level: 4 / ATK: 1200 / DEF: 1900)_ Yuji Special Summons a Wyrm monster, while Haruka starts to look towards Yuji's field and notices something.

_"A Wyrm monster?"_ Haruka notices that Odd-Eyes Darkwurm is a Wyrm-type monster. _"Don't tell me he's had monsters he never used at all, including ones that look like my Yang Zings."_ "I didn't see any of these monsters during the duels I had against him earlier in the semester" Haruka thought to herself while remembering Yuji never used any of these new cards before. _"But, whatever it takes I guess, as long it is enough for Yuji to defeat this bastard once and for all!"_ Haruka talks about how Yuji might have a Yang Zing like monster in his deck now.

_"Now I tune my Level Four White Wing Magician to my Level Four Odd-Eyes Darkwurm!"_ Yuji tunes his monsters again to Synchro Summon another monster.

_'Burst open the door to immortality  
_ _And transcend mortality, and destroy all  
_ _Who stands in your way!'_

_"I Synchro Summon! Fly on to the field, Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm!" (Level: 7 / ATK: 2800 / DEF: 2300)_ Yuji Synchro Summons his monster as it looks like a mashup of Odd-Eyes Scavenger and Yazi, Evil of the Yang Zing but purified of its darkness.

_"H-He summoned Yazi?" "No it's just his monster resembles Yazi"_ Haruka notices Yujis Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm, and realizes it bears a resemblance of her monster, Yazi. _"Hmm, I think this is supposed to represent Yuji's bond with his rival, which would be you Haruka"_ Mrs. Hibiki says to Haruka in response to Haruka's reaction.

_"When Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm is Synchro Summoned, I can target two cards on the field and destroy them!" "So I choose your Pendulum Scales, Chronogear Sorcerer Ururu, and Chronogear Sorcerer Ishin!"_ Yuji uses the effect of Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm to destroy Daisuke's Pendulum Scales. _"Then afterward, I get to add an 'Odd-Eyes' card from my deck to my hand, if it is a monster: I can either add it to my hand or Special Summon it."_ Yuji then searches for a card and he finds one. _"I'll add my Field Spell, Sanctuary of Odd-Eyes!"_ Yuji adds as he shows Daisuke his field spell.

_"I activate my Field Spell, Sanctuary of Odd-Eyes!" "As long as I have this card, you can target any Special Summoned 'Odd-Eyes' Monsters I control with card effects!"_ Yuji activates and explains his Field Spell. _"What?!"_ Daisuke yells out in shock. _"Yes!" "Now Yuji can turn this game around!"_ Shinon says while she continues to observe the duel.

_"Zzz.."_ Mrs. Hibiki notices that Akane is slowly regaining consciousness. "She's sleeping currently" Midori says in her thoughts, as she takes off Alanes glasses and uniform blazer to make her feel more comfortable.

_"Now Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm attack Armor Jet Dragon with your 'Twilight Stream!'" "Remember the Effect of Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon, when an Odd-Eyes monster attacks, I can change the monster it battles to defense position and it can also deal piercing damage by detaching an Xyz Material, 'Comet Reverb!'"_ Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon uses its effect to change Armor Jet Dragon into defense, then Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm attacks and destroys Daisuke's monster. (Daisuke: 3500 - 2700).

_"With that attack, I end my turn"_ Yuji ends his turn as Daisuke looks to come back from this situation.

_-Turn Five-_

_"I draw!" "Hehehe, Yuji won't see this coming"_ Daisuke draws into Evenly Matched as he remembered what happened the last time Daisuke was in a desperate situation. _"I set a card face-down, and then use Chrono Flashforward once again, to return your Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon into your deck, for your next two turns!"_ Daisuke sends Yuji's monster forward in time once again.

_"Y-you can choose the number of turns?"_ Yuji said while in shock after Daisuke sends Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon forward in time once again. _"Yes, I can choose how many turns a monster is sent forward in time, depending on the number of Chronogear monsters face-up in my Extra Deck"_ Daisuke explains the abilities of his Chrono Flashforward Continuous Spell.

_"Hold on, Since I've got Sanctuary of Odd-Eyes on the field, you can't target any Special Summoned Odd-Eyes monster with card effects"_ Yuji says this in response to Daisuke sending his Odd-Eyes Comet Dragon back into his deck. _"That's really simple, Yuji: Chrono Flashforward lets me send a card on the field to the deck, it doesn't target anything"_ Daisuke explains why Chrono Flashforward ignores Yuji's Sanctuary of Odd-Eyes.

_"Since you destroyed my Armor Jet Dragon and my Precious Pendulum Scales, I can send a monster you control forward in time to up to three turns"_ Daisuke adds as he starts to laugh maniacally.

_"What a low trick, Daisuke-sama"_ Yui yells out towards her former boss. _"Sorry I don't pay attention to defectors, Yui Umezawa!" "This could have all been avoided if you would have just followed my orders like some mindless slave"_ Daisuke replies to his former employee as Yui gets even more upset after Daisuke compared her to a mindless slave.

"D-don't gi..ve.. u...p...Yuji..kun" Akane mumbles to herself while she sleeps. _"Next up, I activate Armor Jet Dragon's effect" "when it is face-up on the extra deck: I can banish two "Chronogear monsters from my deck, to bring it back from the Extra Deck!"_ Daisuke banishes two Chronogear monsters to bring back his ace monster.

_"Now I Activate Chronogear Sorcerer Ishin's monster effect. By banishing it face-down, I can Fusion Summon a Chronogear monster by banishing the fusion materials on my field until the Standby Phase of my next turn!"_ Daisuke banishes Chronogear Sorcerer Ennada to fuse Nixie Numeral Dragon with Armor Jet Dragon.

_'The Past and the Future shall  
_ _Combine together to create harmonious peace  
_ _By distorting time itself!'_

_"I Fusion Summon: Teleport to my side, Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru! (Level: 7 / Scale: 1 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 1700)_ Daisuke Fusion Summoned his monster, but Yui notices that things might be getting worse for Yuji. "Daisuke's stalling, until he gets the card he needs to overpower Yuji into submission" Yui thought to herself after seeing how dangerous Daisuke's deck can be while she was an assistant for Daisuke's company. _"I activate Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru's effect, by banishing one Chronogear card from my Graveyard: I can Special Summon a Level 7 or lower Chronogear monster from my extra deck!"_ Daisuke said as Eruru banishes a card from his graveyard to Special Summon a Chronogear monster from his extra deck.

_"By banishing Chronogear Trigger, I Special Summon Chronogear Sorcerer Urunin from my Extra Deck! (Level: 4 / Scale: 9 / ATK: 1700 / DEF: 1000)_. Daisuke says this as he Special Summons Urunin, a girl wielding a steampunk-style ray gun._ "I'm not quite finished yet, When Urunin is Pendulum Summoned or Special Summoned by the effect of a Chronogear monster: I can target one face-up card you control and send it to the bottom of the deck, so I choose your Odd-Eyes Solar Blader, so you can't Pendulum Summon next turn."_ Cronogear Sorcerer Urunin puts Yuji's Pendulum Scale, Odd-Eyes Solar Blader in the bottom of his deck.

_"Now Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru attack, Yuji's Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm with 'Chronostasis Magic!'"_ Daisuke attacks Yuji's Twilight Wyrm, but Daisuke's monster is slowly getting stronger. _"Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru gains 200 ATK points for each banished Chronogear card during the damage step"_ Daisuke adds as his monster gains more ATK points due to him having 4 banished Chronogear cards currently. (Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru: 2500 - 3300)_ "Your Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm is destroyed!" (Yuji: 2400 - 1900)._

_"When Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm is destroyed, I can Special Summon two Odd-Eyes monsters with the same level from my deck but their effects are negated and they cannot attack!"_ Yuji responds to his monster being destroyed by activating its effect as soon as it is sent to the graveyard. _"So I Special Summon Odd-Eyes Arc Phantom Dragon (Level: 7 / Scale: 8 / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2100) and Odd-Eyes Revenger Dragon! (Level: 7 / ATK: 2500 / DEF: 2000)"_

_"I end my turn"_ Daisuke's turn comes to an end, but his Fusion monster is still on the field. _"I forgot to mention this, my 'Chronogear Sorcerer' Extra Deck monsters do not get sent back to the extra deck just like my Destiny Rider Dragon you have seen beforehand"_ Daisuke tells Yuji that his Chronogear Sorcerer doesn't return to his deck during the End Phase.

_-Turn Six-_

_One Turn has Passed for Chrono Flashforward._

_"It is my turn once again, I'll draw!"_ Yuji draws into Pendulum Halt. _"In a shocking move, I'll play the card I just drew, which is Pendulum Halt!"_ In one quick motion, Yuji draws his card, looks at the card he drew, then activates it. _"Pendulum Halt lets me draw two cards from my deck if I have 3 or more Pendulum Monsters face-up in my extra deck with different names!"_ Yuji explains the effect to Daisuke. _"Yuji you know I don't give a damn about what it does, what's the drawback?"_ Daisuke flat out asks Yuji what the drawback of using Pendulum Halt is.

_"I don't get to add any cards from my deck to my hand, there are you happy..."_ Yuji deadpans in response to Daisuke's aggressive request, and during the meantime, he draws into Pendulum Fusion and Odd-Eyes Soul Smasher. "Now I activate Pendulum Fusion, this lets me Fusion Summon a monster by using monsters on my field, hand, or even my Pendulum Scales!" Yuji prepares to fuse his Odd-Eyes Cosmic Blader in his pendulum scale with his Odd-Eyes Soul Smasher in his hand.

_'The Dichromatic Warrior of the Cosmos,  
_ _Join with the Mental Mastermind worthy of manipulating souls  
_ _And create a Dragon Tamer worthy of taming any dragon around the World!'_

_"I Fusion Summon: Appear with style, Odd-Eyes Spiritual Tamer Lara!" (Level: 8 / ATK: 1800 / DEF: 3000)_ Yuji Fusion Summons Lara, the Spiritual Odd-Eyes Tamer. As this is happening: just like when Odd-Eyes Twilight Wyrm was summoned, Shinon notices that Yuji's fusion monster is just like her Spiritual Beast monsters. _"Yuji...This is the power of our bond!" "Don't lose sight of yourself, we're all here for you!"_ Shinon yells out after Lara is summoned. Yuji responds with a thumbs up, and in a rare case, Shinon starts to blush near Yuji's direction. _"I'm not quite done yet, as now I overlay my Odd-Eyes Arc Phantom Dragon and my Odd-Eyes Revenger Dragon by opening up the Overlay Network!" _Yuji says this while a small portal appears underneath his Odd-Eyes Arc Phantom Dragon and Odd-Eyes Revenger Dragon, and they turn into energy and went into the Overlay Network. "Akane-chan, this one is for you..." Yuji thought to himself with a fist over his heart thinking about Akane, as he prepares to Xyz Summon another monster.

_'The Avenger of the Quantal Universe  
_ _Arises once again to save the day from the corrupted  
_ _And pursue peace and harmony to the Universe!'_

_"I Xyz Summon: Slash with the speed of a multi-layered lightning bolt, Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior!" (Rank: 7 / ATK: 2700 / DEF: 2100)_ Yuji Xyz Summons a warrior dressed in a damaged Super Quantal grey colored uniform wielding a multi-layered katana. _"Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior is the avenger who protects the universe from the Corrupt!"_ Yuji mimics Akane as he does an overly dramatic catchphrase, just like how Akane does when she summons Super Quantal Great King Magnus. _"Give me a damn break, you freaking idiot!"_ Haruka and Shinon both say with a hand over their faces. _"..."_ Yui is left speechless after Yuji summons his monster, with a look of embarrassment on her face.

_"But now that's out of the way, as long as I have Lara over here, you can't target this card with card effects or with attacks while I control an 'Odd-Eyes' monster!"_ Yuji continues on as he points at Lara, and weirdly enough, Lara waves at Yuji while hiding behind Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior. _"On to Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior here, since I Xyz summoned him with two dragons with different names: he can attack twice during each Battle Phase." _Yuji explains some of Odd-Eyed Quantal Warriors' unique abilities._ "Then I detach a material from Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior, I can have him gain ATK equal to half of a monster face-up in the Extra Deck, 'Luminious Infusion!'" "I'll be fair and have him gain the attack of Odd-Eyes Cosmic Blader in my Extra Deck (Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior: 2700 - 3450)"_ Yuji detaches an Xyz Material from his monster, and then Increase his monsters ATK. _"This could finally be it!"_ Kelsey says as she thinks this duel could be finished. _"It's game over Daisuke!"_ Fuyuko joins Kelsey in cheering on Yuji to defeat Daisuke. "No, Daisuke has been waiting on this opportunity," Yui thought to herself as she thinks Yuji is in serious danger.

_"Now Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior, attack Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru, with 'Silent Quantal Slash - First Strike!'"_ Yuji prepares to attack with his Xyz monster. _"Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru gains ATK during the damage-" "-That effect is currently useless, that bitch is going to be destroyed!"_ Yuji interrupts Daisuke as his Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru's effect is negated._ "When Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior attacks, you cannot activate any cards or effects during the Damage Step, 'Quantal Blockade!'"_ Yuji tells Daisuke about his monsters other effect. _"Your monster is destroyed. (Daisuke: 2700 - 1950)"_ "_When Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru is destroyed by battle, I can place her in my Pendulum Scale"_ Daisuke places his defeated monster in his Pendulum Scale. _"Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior, attack once again, this time your target is Chronogear Sorcerer Urunin, 'Silent Quantal Slash - Final Strike!'"_ Yuji attacks Daisuke's lone remaining monster, but Daisuke has a trick up his sleeve before Yuji declared his second attack, He activated Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru's Pendulum Effect, reducing Battle Damage x 200 equal to his banished Chronogear cards. (Daisuke: 1950 - 1000) _"Huh?" "How is Daisuke still in this duel?"_ Shinon says with a puzzled look on her face. _"The duel should be over"_ Haruka adds to Shinon's shock.

_"It seems like it's my lucky break"_ Daisuke says with his lab coat in tatters over the damage he's sustained. _"Yuji, you once again fell for the bait!"_ Daisuke prepares to activate his set card. _"During the end of the Battle Phase, I activate my trap card, Evenly Matched!"_ Daisuke activates Evenly Matched, just like how he did in his previous duel with Yuji. _"Not that card, again!"_ Shinon yells out as Daisuke activates the same trap card Daisuke used to destroy Yuji in their previous duel. "Yuji Ishino, I've won!" Daisuke thought to himself as he thinks he's won this duel. _"You already know what happens with Evenly Matched, but just so you know I don't have to pay half my life points because it wasn't in my hand." "Now banish all of your cards until you have one left just like me!_" Daisuke adds as he explains Evenly Matched once again to Yuji _"See you in hell, Yuji Ishino!"_ Daisuke starts to laugh maniacally.

_"Yeah, Daisuke I'm not falling for that Trap Card once again, I activate my Counter Trap Card: Pride of Odd-Eyes!"_ Yuji stops Daisuke dead in his tracks and activates his Counter Trap to negate Daisuke's Evenly Matched. "A Counter Trap can negate anything as long as it isn't another Counter Trap" Midori mutters to herself after seeing Yuji counter Daisuke's plan. _"When a card or cards on my field would be banished while I control an 'Odd-Eyes' Monster, I can negate the activation and banish it and all other copies of that card in your deck,"_ Yuji explains his counter trap, as Daisuke is forced to banish his Evenly Matched on the field and his two copies from his deck. _"Wow, Yuji countered Evenly Matched...umm well literally"_ Haruka says as Yuji negates Daisuke's Evenly Matched. _"I end my turn, so the ball is in your court Daisuke"_ Yuji ends his turn with Daisuke seething in anger, and bolts of lightning start to appear around him once again.

_-Turn Seven-_

_"Yuji Ishino, you really like pissing me off don't you?!"_ Daisuke says in a fit of corrupted rage. "_Well then the training weights are off now, playtime is over!"_ Daisuke adds as he has his hand on his deck preparing to draw his next card. _"Prepare to die, along with all of your friends and family!" "I Draw!"_ Daisuke draws into a card.

_ **~To Be Continued in the Final Chapter~** _


	21. The Final Battle (Final Part + Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last time on Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions: Yuji starts to calm himself down as he continued to find a way to counter Daisuke's Chronogear monsters, he even summons some new monsters to help him in this test. Those monsters ended up unintentionally representing the bonds he has with his rival Haruka, his best friend Shinon (Odd-Eyes Spiritual Tamer Lara), and his girlfriend Akane (Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior). Daisuke also keeps the pressure on Yuji, he even tries to activate the same Trap Card that led to him defeating Yuji in their last duel (Evenly Matched); however, Yuji negates the card with a counter trap of his own. Furious with this result: Daisuke vows to kill Yuji and his friends and family.

_~Concluding the duel from Parts 1 and 2~_

Daisuke ends up drawing into Chronogear Manipulation. During Dasuke's Standby Phase, his two monsters that were used to Summon Chronogear Sorcer Eruru return to his field. _"Return to me from your prison, Armor Jet Dragon and Nixie Numeral Dragon!"_ Daisuke with desperation in his soul brings back his two monsters that were used to summon Chronogear Sorcerer Eruru during his last turn.

_"Now I activate my Spell card, Chronogear Manipulation!" "I can Special Summon any Chronogear monster from my deck, and then immediately after this effect resolves: Perform a Synchro Summon, Xyz Summon, and Fusion Summon, by banishing all of the Chronogear cards I control!"_ Daisuke explains the effects of his Chronogear Manipulation to Yuji. _"T-That's impossible!"_ Yuji says to Daisuke about him preparing to summon all of his ace extra deck monsters. "This is what Daisuke was Waiting for" Yui says in her thoughts once again while fearing for the worse. _"Now! Appear by my side first, by banishing Dracokid and Eruru, I shall tune them by breaking through time and reality itself!"_

_'Shroud the might of reality-warping darkness with a mysterious flame and become even stronger than before!'_

_"Synchro Summon! Burn hotter than the flames of hell, Chronogear Arch - Mysteryflare Dragon!" (Level: 8 / Scale: 1 / ATK: 3000 / DEF: 2500)_ Daisuke summons the first of his three Extra Deck Monsters, a mechanical Dragon with a mysterious white and blue flame enveloping its wings. _"Next I overlay Armor Jet Dragon with Nixie Numeral Dragon once again to open the Overlay Network"_ Now Daisuke overlays his two dragons into the overlay network.

_'Come into arms with the wings of corruption.  
_ _Eliminate all that stand in your way!'_

_"Xyz Summon! Blast them with your dimension shifting rays, Chronogear Arch - Arms Master Dragon!" (Rank: 8 / Scale: 9/ ATK: 3000 / DEF: 1600)_ Daisuke without taking a break Xyz Summons Arms Master Dragon, another mechanical Dragon but with the weapons of centuries past forming its wings. _"This can't be real.."_ Mrs. Hibiki while clutching Alane's sleeping body questions whether or not Daisuke's sheer power is real or just a fantasy. _"He isn't no man, he's a demon!"_ Rie says as she is trembling in fear, something Rie rarely does.

_"Come on ladies and gentlemen, I can't be the only one having fun here!"_ Daisuke laughs maniacally as he still isn't finished yet. _"We still gotta get to the main course" "Now I Banish three Chronogear monsters from my extra deck to Fusion Summon the final monster you'll ever see!"_ Daisuke banishes his Destiny Rider Dragon along with two other monsters.

_'Dragon that rides destiny itself,_  
_Join with the Sorceress of Time and the Dragon of command,  
_ _To form a new dragon that commands the flow of time!'_

_"Fusion Summon! Stop time with your ultimate power, Chronogear Arch - Chronoscommand Dragon!" (Level: 8 / Scale: 9 / ATK: 3300 / DEF: 3000)_ Daisuke finally summons his three aces of his Extra Deck. _"What?"_ Yuji looks on with a shocked look on his face as he stares at Daisuke's Chronoscommand Dragon, Arms Master Dragon, and Mysteryflare Dragon.

_"This seems impossible even for Yuji to do something with"_ Shinon falls down while tears start to flow down her cheeks. _"We're going to die!"_ Shinon cries out in fear while realizing even Yuji can't get over this obstacle. "Shinon..." Yuji hears Shinon cry but he doesn't say anything as he is paralyzed on fear, that maybe he can't win this duel. "Maybe I can't save Akane and everyone else..." Yuji starts to doubt himself.

_"When Chronoscommand Dragon is Summoned: I can place any number of cards you control on the bottom of the deck 'Chronos Command!'" _Daisuke sends all but Yuji's Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior back into his deck. "I've failed..." Yuji says in his thoughts while preparing for his fate. "Now Chronocommand Dragon attack Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior, with Chronostasis Stream!" Daisuke readies his fusion monster to attack Yuji's lone monster.

_"When Chronoscommand Dragon attacks, your monster loses ATK Equal to the cards that were sent to your deck x 300, Stasis Debuff!" "Don't even think about activating Your monsters effect, for as long as I have Mysteryflare Dragon, your monsters on the field have no effects!"_ Daisuke yells out at Yuji, telling him his monsters' effects won't activate. (Odd-Eyed Quantal Warrior: 2700 - 1500), _"Aaaahhh!"_ Yuji screams out in pain as he flies over to where Haruka, Rie, and Shinon was due to the power of Chronoscommand Dragons attack. (Yuji: 1900 - 100).

_"Yuji!"_ Both Rie and Shinon yell out and see if Yuji is alright. _"Ugh..guys"_ Yuji struggles to get up, as he does he falls down. _"Don't exert yourself Yuji, your hurt damnit!"_ Haruka yells out to Yuji to stay down. _"No" "I won't give up!"_ Yuji says to his friends as he tries to get up once again. "Not until Daisuke is defeated" Yuji stands straight back up, with Haruka and Shinon behind him, making sure he doesn't fall over again. _"Now game over, I shall have my monsters..."_Daisuke readies his monsters to finish this duel. "It's all over..." "I'm sorry everyone" Yuji once again says to himself as he closes his eyes. _"Do absolutely...nothing!" "I end my turn!"_ As of this was some kind of sick game to him, Daisuke bluffs his attacks and then ends his turn.

_-Turn Eight-_

_"I-Its my t-turn..."_ Yuji while still in pain prepares to draw his card. _"I D-draw!"_ Yuji draws into Odd-Eyes Chaos Dragon. _"I set one-" "-You won't be doing anything!" "Chronoscommand Dragon's effect lets me skip your entire turn, by banishing one of my Chronogear monsters on the field, 'Chronos Acceleration!'"_ Daisuke immediately skips Yuji's turn by banishing Arms Master Dragon, preventing Yuji from doing anything. _"Yuji's turn was Skipped..."_ Fuyuko says as she watches on in horror.

_-Turn Nine-_

_"Wow that was quick"_ Daisuke mocks Yuji for him "performing his turn quickly" because he skipped Yuji's turn. "Damn that bastard!" Haruka said in her thoughts with a furious look on her face. _"I'll draw"_ Daisuke draws into Chronogear Inversion. _"For real now, its game over, my monsters shall attack you directly Yuji!"_ Chronoscommand Dragon and Mysteryfire Dragon fire their beams of fire and hit Yuji.

_"Yuji!"_ Kelsey and Fuyuko yell out in shock and horror as they thought they have seen their friend die. Kelsey plays a song from her duel disk as she kneels down in prayer, hoping Yuji didn't die. Akane slowly opens her eyes, things seem cloudy at first, but she sees a giant cloud of smoke which she fears to be Yuji.._"Y-Yuji-kun?"_ Akane says as she hopes the worst-case scenario isn't real. _"Please...don't go"_ Akane continues on as tears start to come out.

_"What the hell?"_ Daisuke yells out in shock as the smoke dissipates as Yuji has a monster on his field and his life points are still at 100. _"You should be dead!" "Why the hell are you still alive?"_ Daisuke's adds as the monster on Yuji's field was Odd-Eyes Fairy. _"Odd-Eyes Fairy, by Special Summoning her, I don't take any battle damage for the rest of the turn and the Battle Phase ends"_ Yuji's Odd-Eyes Fairy protected Yuji from losing the duel. "Yuji-kun..." Akane says to herself while being glad that Yuji isn't dead. _"Go ahead, commence your turn"_ Daiuke tells Yuji to start his turn.

_-Turn Ten-_

**Before Yuji draws his card, he gets a vision from his deceased father Genti Ishino. Genti who looks like Yuji but with more black spikey hair than Yuji and Maaya.**

* * *

"Where am I?" Yuji looks around wondering where he is, he suddenly notices someone he hasn't seen in years. _"Dad?" "Is that you?"_ Yuji says to the apparition while looking around. _"Yes son, it's me"_ Genti replies to his son, who is shocked to see Genti. _"What should I do now?" "I can't defeat him, I've done everything I can possibly do."_ Yuji tells his dad as Yuji is starting to give up.

_"Yuji what was the thing I've always told you when you were younger?"_ Genti says to Yuji while waiting on Yuji's answer. _"What do you mean dad?"_ Yuji doesn't know the answer. _"That you wouldn't give up regardless of how difficult the challenge is, that was the answer I was looking for"_ Genti answers Yuji's question as he puts an arm around Yuji's neck.

_"Yuji as an Ishino, you are supposed to have the determination to protect your family and your friends, without their support, then you won't be able to resolve anything"_ Genti continues on as Yuji slowly starts to regain his confidence. _"Yes" "Now I understand what you were talking about dad"_ Yuji regained his confidence as he prepares to end this duel. _"Wait, son, take this card, You'll need it to finish this game once and for all"_ Genti passes Yuji a card. _"Thank you, Dad, I won't let you down"_ Yuji holds the card Genti gave him.

* * *

**As he comes back to reality from his vision, he ended up drawing into Odd-Eyes Transcendence the card Genti gave to Yuji so he can potentially end this duel.**

_"Hmm, what's this?"_ Kelsey notices that her duel disk is playing a different song with the volume all the way up. _"That's a weird song"_ Fuyuko hears the song as well. _"Let me see the name... Passionate Duelist?"_ Fuyuko notices that the song playing is 'Passionate Duelist' a song that plays when a duel is about to be completed.

_"You know what they say about the power of a requiem?"_ Yuji suddenly asks Daisuke about the requiem of 'Passionate Duelist'. _"Who cares about a damn requiem, we have a duel to continue"_ Daisuke dismisses Yuji's question. _"I activate Odd-Eyes Transcendence!"_ Yuji activates the card he received from Genti. _"That's so predictable, I'll just skip your turn like I did last time-" "-you can't do anything to stop the activation of this card!"_ Yuji tells Daisuke that he can't activate anything on response to Odd-Eyes Transcendence. _"When my life points are 500 or less, I can Special Summon Three Level/Rank 7 or higher Odd-Eyes Pendulum Monsters from my Extra Deck and make their Level/Rank 10"_ Yuji explains the effect of Odd-Eyes Transcendence to everyone in the vicinity. _"I-I can't believe this, this really must be the ultimate comeback!"_ Haruka says this with a smile on her face. _"You can do it Yuji-kun!"_ Akane cheers on her boyfriend, hoping he can finally end this duel once and for all.

_"I'll Special Summon, Odd-Eyes Zero Comet Dragon, Odd-Eyes Whirlwind Dragon, and Odd-Eyes Blazing Dragon!"_ Yuji special Summons his three Odd-Eyes monsters from his extra deck, and then make their Levels/Ranks 10. _"Now immediately after this effect resolves: I shall tribute these three monsters to Special Summon one Level 10 Odd-Eyes Monster from my deck ignoring it's summoning conditions, and this Special Summon is also counted as a Pendulum Summon!"_ Yuji continues to explain the effect of Odd-Eyes Transcendence as he tributes the monsters he Summoned with its effect. _"This is impossible"_ Daisuke yells out his disapproval for Yuji's summoning of monsters. _"Don't complain, you did the exact same thing during your turn and I didn't complain more than once!" "Let's end this Daisuke!"_ Yuji Yells out as he holds the monster he is about to summon in his right hand with his eyes glowing pale grey.

**The regular grey light that envelops Yujis field when he Pendulum Summons, shines brighter than usual, along with the colors of each of his friends duel disks: Green for Haruka, Blue for Shinon, Purple for Akane, Yellow for Kelsey and Fuyuko, Red for Rie, and White for Yui.**

_'The Dichromatic Dragon who controls the boundary between heaven and hell,  
_ _Who transcends light and darkness as if it were a phantasm, appear by my side!'_

_"Transcendendent Overscale Pendulum Summon!"  
__"Transcendent Odd-Eyes Purgatorial Phantasm Dragon!" (Level: 10 / ATK: 4500 / DEF: 3000)" Y_uji chants as his monster appears from the boundary between heaven and hell, a giant dichromatic eyed dragon with red and blue orbs around its body and wings appear by Yuji's side._ "Amazing!" _Yui says in amazement as she sees Yuji's ultimate Odd-Eyes monster. _"That's a big ass dragon!" _Haruka looks up in surprise at Transcendent Odd-Eyes Purgatorial Phantasm Dragon._ "When Transcendent Odd-Eyes Purgatorial Phantasm Dragon is Special Summoned: I can shuffle all other cards on the field, in the graveyard, and cards that are banished back into the deck, Transcendent Reversion!"_ Yuji explains the effect of his monster as all cards in play including the ones that are banished, except for Yuji's monster get shuffled back into their respective decks. _"No..." "I had this duel won, how can this be?"_ Daisuke is starting to panic as he realizes his end is near.

_"Daisuke, you said you were going to destroy everything just for fun am I correct?"_ Yuji calmly asks Daisuke a question, but he is silent. _"Now this requiem that is currently playing shall reach its crescendo, as Transcendent Odd-Eyes Purgatorial Phantasm Dragon attacks you directly!"_ Transcendent Odd-Eyes Purgatorial Phantasm Dragon prepares to attack Daisuke and end this duel, suddenly the monster makes four copies of itself surrounding Daisuke, as Yuji and his friends hold out their hands signaling Yuji's monster to attack. _"Transcendent Phantasm Flare Strike!"_ Says Yuji and his friends as Transcendent Odd-Eyes Purgatorial Phantasm Dragon fires its flames towards Daisuke (Daisuke: 1000 - 0)

_-Duel Over-_

**Yuji has finally defeated Daisuke, saving the world in the process, and his Transcendent Odd-Eyes Purgatorial Phantasm Dragon and Odd-Eyes Transcendence fade away out of existence.**

_"That's the end!"_ says Yuji as he starts to fall on the ground, but Akane and Yui catch him before he falls on the floor. as everyone congratulates Yuji for saving the world from being destroyed. _"You did it Yuji!"_ Shinon hugs Yuji as he defeated Daisuke. _"You saved our lives, dude, you should be proud"_ Haruka says to Yuji as she and Yuji share a handshake. _"Yuji-kun, i love you so much!" "You were just like a knight in shining armor!"_ Akane congratulates Yuji and along with that, she kisses him. _"Akane-chan"_ Yuji breaks off the kiss. _"What is it Yuji-kun?"_ Akane asks her boyfriend if something is wrong. _"Don't you know that you look really cute without your glasses on?"_ Yuji teases Akane as he looks at her purple eyes without her usual pair of glasses on while Akane's blush becomes brighter.

**Ten minutes pass as Yuji and the others walk over to where Daisuke currently lays, he tells them that the Hadron Collider has shut down, and Yuji's family was safe since he used his powers to send them back to Yuji's home, basically living up to his end of the bargain. Daisuke then tells Yuji that he regrets everything he's done so far, and then vanishes without a trace. After that somber ending to Daisuke's time, Yuji and the others head to Mrs. Hibiki outside of the school grounds.**

_"Wait what about the tournament, Mrs. Hibiki?"_ Yuji asks his teacher whether or not the Dueling Network Tournament will continue _"Of course not!"_ Mrs. Hibiki tells Yuji and the others that the tournament has been canceled. _"But anyway, that doesn't mean that there won't be someone that would get exempt from the final exams, and we all know who deserves that honor."_ Mrs. Hibiki continues on as she remembers the prize of the tournament still being up for grabs. _"Yuji as a reward for saving us, you'll be exempt from your final exams for this semester."_ Yuji is given the prize of being exempt from the final exams because of him saving everyone from being killed by Daisuke.

_"Usually I'd be upset by this decision, but I'm perfectly ok with this decision, teach"_ Haruka gives her seal of approval for Yuji being exempt from the exams. _"Guys lets all go home, its been a tiring day so we can get some rest"_ Yuji suggests that he and the others head on home, after this stressful yet life-threatening day at Spring Star Duel Academy. _"Agreed let us go eat some ice cream afterwards!"_ Shinon agrees with Yuji as she also wants to eat ice cream as well as relax at home. _"It'll be Yuji's treat of course"_ Shinon adds as Yuji starts to realize he has no money to buy ice cream for the others. _"Uhh, I don't know if I'll be able to do that Shinon."_ Yuji starts to panic since he will probably be even more stressed out, that is until Haruka comes up with a compromise. _"Don't worry about it, hero: I'll pay for it"_ Haruka tells Yuji that she'll pay for the ice cream for everyone else. _"Phew what a relief"_ Yuji says in his thoughts as he remembered, Haruka comes from a wealthy family since he remembered Haruka rode in a limo after their practice duel a couple of months ago.

**Yuji and his friend all head home, after this stressful day at school. Yuji checks on his mom Eiko and his sister Maaya, and they're alright doing their normal routines at the house. Yuji brings Shinon, Haruka, and Akane home with him, so they can watch a duel on TV. After that, the students finish up their school year at Spring Star, as they begin to start preparing for the pro dueling circuit. Now 20 years have passed between now and Yuji's duel against Daisuke. For some reason, Yuji's Odd-Eyes cards slightly alter from pure Odd-Eyes into Performapal Odd-Eyes, due to the Arc-V Timeline actually happening in between Yuji's adventure, because of Yuya Sakaki's own adventure. Yuji is now married to Akane and has two children together, named Selene and Yujiro. Haruka became a mainstay of the Pro Dueling Circuit, Kelsey moved back to Domino City to be with her family, Shinon and Rie formed a tag team in the dueling circuit, Yui takes over operations at Den Corporation and eventually merges with the upcoming SOL Technologies corporation.**

_~20 Years Later~_

** _Yuji is at home with his wife Akane, with Akane holding their youngest child, Yujiro as they wait on Selene to come home after her first day at Spring Star Duel Academy._ **

_"I'm home" _Selene walks into her home, with her duel disk in hand as she carries her bookbag over her shoulder._ "Hey, how were your classes today?" _Yuji asks his daughter about her classes._ "Meh, they were nothing worth getting excited over, I found out I'm going to be in a class with the younger sister of the head of SOL Technologies." _Selene tells her parents about her classes and then tells them about having someone from SOL Technologies in her class._ "Ohh, who could that be, Selene-chan?" _Akane asks her daughter while playing with Yujiro._ "Her name if I can remember was Aoi Zaizen"_ Selene mentions the classmates' name was Aoi Zaizen to her parents._ "Zaizen?" _Akane says while trying to figure out who it is._ "I see so the Vice President for SOL Technologies's little sister is in the same class as you?" _Yuji mentions Akira Zaizen the Vice President of SOL Technologies.

_"That's who that was?" _Selene asks her dad since she notices that Yuji may know Akira Zaizen. While unbeknownst to them: someone was wiretapping into their conversation, a certain blue and pink-haired teenager looking for clues on Aoi Zaizen's identity was listening to them._ "So dad wanna duel me?" _Selene asks her dad if he wanted to duel her._ "Sure why not, Selene" "It's been a while since we dueled each other, so I'll try to go easy on you" _Yuji accepts Selene's challenge while teasing her as well._ "Hey!" "Don't act all cocky dad, I'll beat you this time!" _Selene realizes that Yuji was teasing her._ "Sounds like a regular day at the Ishino Household, am I right Yujiro-kun?" _Akane playfully asks her son as she tickles him while Selene and Yuji prepare to duel each other._ "I hope you're ready to lose, dad" "I'm going all out!" _Selene says to her dad as she starts to gain some confidence by beating her dad in a duel._ "I'll be waiting on that Selene" _Yuji powers on his old duel disk as Selene does the same.

_"Duel!" _Both Father and daughter yell out to start their duel

_-The End-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, that's the end of Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions. I really hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic. Originally I was going to quit this fic when I got depressed earlier in the year because of stress and ending friendships. But anyway Yuji saved the day from the destruction of the planet. Then afterward he married his high school sweetheart Akane and have a lovely family with an analytical yet caring 15-year old daughter named Selene Hatanaka-Ishino and a newborn Yujiro Hatanaka-Ishino. Maybe if there is enough demand I could do a sequel to Dimensions which takes place in the Vrains era where Selene joins Yusaku and Aoi in their fight against the Knights of Hanoi, but that's up to you guys. If you all liked and enjoyed Yu-Gi-Oh! Dimensions, don't forget to leave a review and favorite this story. Check out my other projects down the road, especially my Persona fic Take Your Score (Some Shumako goodness). I will see you guys later, and always don't forget: 'It's Your Time to Shine!'


End file.
